Free
by cynosure23
Summary: Bella has never been free. But maybe Edward can change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping with my usual tradition, I'll post the first chapter of this story before finishing up the end of The Game, just to get a feel of what you guys think! I hope you enjoy. It's a little different from what I've done before, and unlike The Game, it will definitely be more of a slow burn. I hope to post the next chapter of The Game tomorrow, and then the last chapter later in the week before returning to this one and focusing solely on this.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

… …

 **Edward Cullen**

I straightened my tie for what was probably the fiftieth time, frowning slightly at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. After being in school for five years, I wasn't used to wearing anything other than jeans and a tee shirt, so a suit and tie felt extremely odd. I was lucky to have landed this job, I know I was. I spent four years getting my bachelors and one more getting my master's degree in business, and I was thanking my lucky stars that I had somehow landed a job two weeks after my graduation.

James Hunter was extremely well known, and not just in the business world. His hedge fund company, Hunter & Co., was one of the largest in the world and boasted a portfolio of more than $100 billion in global investments. He also had ties to real estate and the tech industry, driving his own net worth up even higher and diversifying his assets. And by some miracle, I had just been hired as one of his personal assistants.

Being someone's assistant wasn't exactly my dream, but I couldn't deny that it was the perfect way to get my foot in the door. A year working for him would put me in all of the right circles, and I would learn just about everything I needed to know from hands on experience before hopefully getting into something that was more "my style".

Satisfied with my appearance, I finally stepped away from the mirror and grabbed my car keys and a bagel before heading out the door. It was a short drive from my apartment to the Hunter Estate, for which I was thankful. Less time to worry about my first day.

I tried not to gape as the front gates opened and I pulled up to the house, but it was fairly impossible. The house was huge, with a perfectly landscaped yard and a five car garage. I parked next to a fancy black Audi, then took a deep breath and headed up to the house. I grew up in a fairly affluent household, but this was something I had never seen before in person. The house had to be at least 10,000 feet in square footage, plus the guesthouse that was probably as large as the house I had grown up in.

I climbed the steps leading up to the front door and rang the doorbell, and wasn't surprised when it opened immediately.

"Hello," I said nervously, smoothing down my tie. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I was told to ask for Mr. Hunter."

The woman who opened the door stood aside wordlessly, gesturing for me to enter the house. Again, I had to stop myself from gaping at the splendor of the interior of the house, which was richly decorated in what I was sure were priceless pieces.

"My husband is waiting for you," the woman said, startling me. I had thought that maybe she was the housekeeper, not James Hunter's _wife_. "I'll show you to his study."

"Thank you," I said graciously, and followed her deeper into the house.

I studied her a little more carefully as I followed her. She was a small woman with long, dark hair. She was dressed in a simple black dress and black heels. I hadn't gotten a very good look at her before, but she looked like she was only about ten years older than me, while I knew that James Hunter was in his late forties.

"You can go on in, he's expecting you," Mrs. Hunter said as we approached a set of double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, then headed through the double doors and into my new job.

… …

Mr. Hunter was much like I had expected him to be. He was clearly a shrewd businessman with a no-nonsense attitude, and I could respect that. He explained to me what I would be doing day to day, and while it didn't exactly sound thrilling, I knew I would learn a lot. Mr. Hunter did a lot of traveling for work, and I would be working from his home in the meantime.

He talked to me about his expectations and briefly described my job duties before calling in another employee, Riley, to show me to the room that would be my office.

Riley and I exited Mr. Hunter's study together, and I felt like he could tell I was still nervous.

"The worst part is behind you," Riley assured me, giving me a sidelong look. "I know he's intimidating."

"Definitely," I agreed, letting out a deep breath. "Thanks."

"No problem. I've been working for Mr. Hunter for a few years now. It's great work, he's just a little…eccentric. He doesn't like to be home all that much, which is why he hires a specific assistant to work from here. This will be your office," Riley said, opening a door down the hallway from Mr. Hunter's office.

It was a good sized room with a desk, two chairs, and a huge bookcase. "Your computer is all set up for you, and you'll need to sync the contacts to your phone, too."

I listened as Riley gave me a rundown, as well as a list of projects to work on. He would be working with me for the first week as I got used to things, and would then return to his own office in the Hunter & Co building downtown.

"Do you have any questions about the work?" Riley asked.

"No, it all seems pretty straight forward," I said honestly. "Is there anything else you think I should know?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "It would be best if you would stay away from Mrs. Hunter, when you can. Mr. Hunter is…odd about his employees and her. Part of your job will be to run errands or do things for her, but make sure not to linger."

"Not a problem," I said, nodding. "I'll steer clear."

… …

My first week of work passed quickly, and I started to actually enjoy it. The work could be a little tedious, and I ran a lot of errands, but I did feel like I was learning quite a bit already.

Riley had told me that he started out as one of Mr. Hunter's assistants, and now he was working as a junior hedge fund manager with his own small portfolio. It made me feel optimistic about my future in business, knowing that I could rise up within the company over time.

My parents had been a little disappointed when I went into business school instead of medical school; they had always wanted me to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor. However, they were still extremely supportive of both me and my brother, Emmett, who was an elementary school teacher. We had been raised to work hard and do our best, and our parents knew that we were hardworkers and tried to be good men.

I hadn't seen Mrs. Hunter at all throughout the rest of my first week at work, which I was relieved about. I knew that I should heed Riley's warning about her, even though I didn't quite understand. However, I had a feeling that I didn't want to find out why Mr. Hunter was so peculiar about his wife or what he would do if I overstepped the boundaries he had set.

Riley returned back to his own office the following Monday, so I let myself into the house through the side entrance, as I had been instructed. The huge house was deathly quiet as I made my way into my office, but I stopped in my tracks when I reached the hallway.

Mrs. Hunter was leaving her husband's office, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a dress again today, red this time, and her long hair was loose around her shoulders. She was beautiful, that was a fact I couldn't deny, but I knew that it was a dangerous thing for me to even think about.

"Good morning," I said quietly, nodding at her.

She glanced at me as she passed by, and I stiffened slightly when I saw that her eyes were red and full of tears. Luckily, though, she didn't say anything and walked past me without even a second glance.

I tried to shake off the encounter and head to my office, but I froze again when I heard Mr. Hunter's office door open again.

"Edward, come in here for a moment," he called, and I took a deep breath. Mr. Hunter was a little scary, and since I'd only been working for a week, I was still nervous. But I went to him, trying to leave my nerves at the door. "Coffee?" He asked, closing the door behind us.

"No, thank you, sir," I said, sitting in the chair across from his desk. He sat down at as well, studying me for a moment.

"I'm heading out of town this afternoon," he began, folding his hands in front of him. "Did you need to ask me any questions before I leave? You've been doing great work so far."

I was a little surprised at his compliments and attentiveness, but I didn't let it show. "Thank you. And no, sir. I think I've got a good handle on things. I'm enjoying it so far."

"Good. Well, I'll be gone for the next week or so, give or take a few days. I'll need you to hold down the fort here while I'm gone."

"Of course," I replied.

"My wife will be here, but I'm sure she'll stay out of your way," Mr. Hunter said, almost conversationally. "She looks quiet, but she can be a real piece of work, so if you're lucky, she won't bother you except for the odd errand or task."

That rubbed me the wrong way, especially because I had been raised to respect women. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll keep to myself when I can," I assured him.

"Fine," he said flippantly. "I sent you an email about things I need done while I'm gone, so make sure you take care of that. And of course, anything my wife asks of you. Like I said, she makes herself scarce but every once and a while…" he trailed off, and I just nodded. "Thank you, Edward. You can go now."

I departed quickly, hurrying down the hallway. I pulled the door of my office shut behind me, resting against it for a moment. Something here was out of place, and it made me uncomfortable. I couldn't help but wonder about Mrs. Hunter, and her relationship with her husband. I knew it was none of my business, but clearly, something was wrong between them.

I just hoped that I could stay out of it.

… …

 **We'll hear from Bella in the next chapter : )**

 **Like I said, make sure to let me know what you think, and thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter! I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next chapter of The Game!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the interest in this story! I appreciate it more than you know. I do need to warn that there are some touchy subjects in this story, and that starts in this chapter. I will go ahead and promise you that by the end of this story, there will be a happy ending. But before we get there, there will be some abuse and difficult subjects.**

… …

 **Isabella Hunter**

Sometimes, I look back on my life and I'm not sure how I got here. Other times, it's clear.

Growing up, all I wanted was to not be poor. Not be hungry. Not be scared. My father had left when I was a little girl, and my mother wasn't the same ever again. She tried hard to put clothes on my back and food on the table, but anytime she fell short, it just got worse. By the time I was sixteen, she was gone, too. I relied on charity and fought every day just to make it, and I vowed that one day, I would never have to struggle like that ever again.

I don't even remember the name of the bar I was working in when James Hunter came into my life. I was eighteen, and had only been working there for a couple of weeks when a group of guys came in that definitely didn't look like the kind of customers I'd been dealing with. Growing up dirt poor made me recognize wealth.

Flirting caught the interest of James, and a short game of cat and mouse began. He proposed within six months, saying that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Years later, I note that he never declared his undying love or devotion to me in his proposal- just cited my good looks. I should have known, but I had been desperate. And unfortunately, I still am desperate.

I gave up everything I had- my youth, my virginity, any shred of a life I'd had before, in return to for everything I ever wanted. I know now that I had wanted the wrong things.

Our first few months of marriage were fairly happy. We'd had a big church wedding, and then a luxurious honeymoon across Europe. James showed me a life I hadn't even known existed, with endless wealth and incredible opportunities. But just like everything else, the shine started to wear off. James was often frustrated with me, and my lack of a proper upbringing. He was embarrassed by what I had come from, making me feel ashamed, too.

I didn't have many friends, and I didn't know how to survive in his world. We'd been married for ten years now, and I learned how to build my armor and wear a mask. The only thing I knew how to be was James's wife. I'd built a small life for myself inside of his world, but he was always quick to remind me that the only reason I had anything was because of him. He kept me under his heel, but at least he kept coming back to me.

My biggest fear was ending up back where I had been when I was sixteen. It scared me even more than my husband did.

… …

I twisted the material of my red dress in my hands as I stood in front of my husband's desk. He was staring at me, an exasperated look on his face.

"I'm leaving town tonight," he said in a short voice.

"When will you be back?" I asked, keeping my voice low. As much as my husband could frighten me, being alone in this huge house wasn't exactly my cup of tea, either. I knew there was security, but I had never seen them more than just in passing.

"Does it matter?" James asked, scoffing. "Stay out of trouble."

He always said that, but I never knew why.

"I don't like being alone here," I said quietly.

"My new assistant will be working from here," James replied dismissively. "Don't interfere with his work, and stay out of his way unless you need something. I don't want you gallivanting around town when he's able to run any errands for you."

"Okay," I murmured, and turned to leave the room.

James was up on his feet before I even realized my mistake, and suddenly I was pressed up against the wall.

"I wasn't finished! And how many times do I have to tell you to not turn your back on me?" He asked, pressing against me.

Tears gathered in my eyes immediately, and I tried not to let him see them. It would just make things worse.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I…I…I just don't want you to leave. I'll miss you." The lie was bitter in my throat, but I knew it was what he wanted to hear.

His grip loosened, and I felt him take a step back. His touch was suddenly gentle as he turned me around to face him again. "I know," he said soothingly. "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything as he pulled me into his arms; just pressed my face against the material of his suit jacket. "I'll be back next week sometime," James said, rubbing my back.

I closed my eyes when he kissed me, but didn't relax until he stepped away.

"Do you go to the doctor tomorrow?" He asked, his tone still calm.

Again, I just nodded. "Have Edward drive you, and call me when you're done. Now get out of here," James said, and I heard his footsteps retreating.

Not needing to be told twice, I quickly exited his study and closed the door behind me before I let the tears start to fall.

"Good morning."

The voice startled me, and I recognized James's new assistant standing in the hallway, undoubtedly about to start his workday. I glanced at him as I passed by, and met his gaze, but I didn't say anything. He'd be just like the others- a spy for my husband and another way for him to control me. I gave up trying a long time ago.

… …

 **Edward Cullen**

I frowned as I studied the list that Mr. Hunter had emailed me. There were a few odd office jobs, including reorganizing some of the file cabinets in his office, but it was pretty clear what my main job was going to be while Mr. Hunter was away on business. Keeping an eye on Mrs. Hunter.

Part of me wanted to walk away from the job right then and there, but I couldn't. I wasn't even sure why I felt so torn, but I knew I wasn't going to leave.

"Mrs. Hunter?" I walked down the main hallway of the house, unsure as to where I would find her. The house was huge and imposing, and I didn't know my way around yet. "Mrs. Hunter?" I continued into the kitchen, and was surprised to see her standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a large pot. "Mrs. Hunter, my name is Edward-"

"I'm making soup for lunch," she said, cutting me off. But she didn't turn around to look at me. "Is that okay?" Her tone was sharp, and immediately I knew that she knew I was supposed to be keeping an eye on her.

"Of course," I said, keeping my voice soft. "I…I just wanted to let you know that I'm not…well, I'm not like the others."

She snorted, but kept stirring.

"I have no interest in watching you," I said bluntly. "I don't know why I've been asked to, but I'm not going to do it. I just want to do my job, Mrs. Hunter."

"Your job is to watch me," she said with a little laugh. "You're kidding yourself if you think that's not why you're here, working in the house."

She finally turned to look at me, and despite the fact that she put up a good front and her voice was steely, I could see the defeat in her eyes. "Has my husband already left?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago. He was stopping at the office before heading to the airport," I explained.

"Okay," she replied. "You can go now."

… …

I worked through the rest of the morning, time passing quickly as I did so. I'd always had a knack for organization, so refiling and reorganizing the office didn't bother me. Around one o'clock, a knock on the door distracted me from my work. I hadn't even realized it was already so late- I'd almost worked through lunch.

I frowned in confusion when I opened the door to the office- there was no one there. I started to turn around and shut the door behind me again when I noticed a tray sitting on the floor. Picking it up, I smiled slightly. There was a glass of water, a simple ham sandwich…and a bowl of soup.

The soup was delicious, and I polished it and the sandwich off quickly before gathering the tray up again to put it in the kitchen.

I thought that maybe I would run into Mrs. Hunter again, but the kitchen was empty when I entered. I loaded my dishes into the dishwasher and when I turned around to pick up the tray, Mrs. Hunter was standing in the doorway.

"Good afternoon," I said, a little startled. She seemed to move soundlessly, and the look in her eyes made her look haunted.

"I have a doctor's tomorrow morning," she said, clearing her throat. "My husband said that I should have you drive me. Is that alright?"

"Of course," I said, feeling a little apprehensive. "What time should we leave?"

"Around ten o'clock," Mrs. Hunter said, not leaving the doorway. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"You can call me Edward," I said with a nervous chuckle, and she smiled, if not a little uneasily.

"Thank you, Edward."

… …

"I hope you don't mind driving me around," Mrs. Hunter said as I held the car door open for her. Mr. Hunter had told me to use one of their SUV's, a Mercedes, when I was driving his wife around. Although driving someone else's expensive car made me a little nervous, I'd be lying if I said getting to drive around an expensive car was starting to sound like a pretty sweet perk of working for Mr. Hunter.

"Of course not," I said honestly, smiling. "I like to drive."

"I never learned," Mrs. Hunter admitted as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Do you want to?" I asked, pulling out of the garage and down the Hunter's long driveway. "I wouldn't mind helping teach you."

She tensed up a little, peaking at me out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, but I don't think my husband would like that very much."

"He doesn't want you to drive?" I asked, confused.

Mrs. Hunter shrugged, and then we both fell silent.

The ride to her doctor's office wasn't long, and neither of us spoke again until we arrived.

"Am I…should I come in with you? Or should I wait out here?" I asked, genuinely unsure of what I should do.

"You can come into the waiting room, if you don't mind," she replied, slipping her expensive looking sunglasses off and sliding them into her large handbag.

I followed her inside, trying to remain a respectable distance away from her, except to open the door into the office. I sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs in the reception area while she checked in, and then came and sat down in the chair across from mine.

"It shouldn't be long," she said quietly, folding her hands on her laps.

Sure enough, only a few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed before a nurse stepped out into the waiting room.

"Isabella Hunter?" She called, and Mrs. Hunter was out of her chair in an instant, her heels clicking as she made her way towards the woman.

"I'll wait here," I called, and she answered me with a tight smile before disappearing behind the door with the nurse.

Her name was Isabella. I'd never heard anyone, including her husband, use her name before, and hearing it now made her seem…even more vulnerable, somehow. It was a beautiful name, though, and it was fitting for such a beautiful woman.

I still felt wrong for thinking about her good looks, like I was going to get in trouble for it, but I couldn't resist. Her brown eyes were deep and soulful, when they weren't sad or empty looking. She had pale, creamy skin and her long brown hair contrasted it perfectly. She was also small and skinny, clearly fit but also curvy in just the right places. I wished I could say that I didn't find her attractive, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't. However, I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut about it.

About half an hour passed before Mrs. Hunter emerged again, and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you okay?" I asked, jumping up and coming to her side.

She nodded, licking her plump lips and staring at me with wide eyes.

"Um, I think so," she said, her voice shaky. "I'm pregnant."

… …

 **Thanks again! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for being patient with me during the slight delay. I'm in my last week of school right now, so I'm not quite over the hump yet, but I did manage to put some time aside for this chapter.**

 **I'm so glad that you're enjoying so far, and I hope you continue to do so. I appreciate it so much.**

 **I am going to start sending this story to a beta but that will start next chapter, so bear with me just a little longer : )**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

She didn't say much else, and neither did I. I didn't know what to say, or even where to start. It was none of my business, and I knew that I shouldn't put myself in the middle of all this. But there was something about her that made it impossible for me to just walk away.

Our silence continued into the car ride, and she only muttered a quiet thanks when I opened the door for her once we were parked in the Hunter's garage.

"I need to call my husband," she said as we walked into the house. "Thank you for driving me, Edward."

"You're welcome," I replied, wishing she would look me in the eye again. "I'll be in my office if you need anything else."

She didn't answer, but closed the door to the mud room off of the garage after I left, sequestering herself inside.

I worked through the rest of the morning, and somehow, I wasn't surprised when I received a phone call from Mr. Hunter before the end of the morning.

"Hello, sir," I said in greeting.

"Edward, I'm glad I caught you. Look, I don't know if my wife divulged this information to you earlier, but we're expecting a child sometime this coming winter."

He sure didn't waste any time, and I found myself a little uncomfortable with his openness. However, he didn't even give me an opportunity to offer congratulations or say anything else.

"My wife isn't exactly capable of taking care of herself, as you might have noticed. I've wanted a son from her for a long time, and now I find myself wondering how she will get through a pregnancy and handle having a child. She's immature, Edward, and she's proven to me that she can't be trusted with money or to spend too much time on her own."

Every time Mr. Hunter spoke to me about his wife, he couldn't seem to resist putting her down and oversharing with me at the same time.

"I know this isn't what I hired you for, but I have too much on my plate in these next few months to worry about my wife or even to hire someone suitable to help her. And I don't trust that job to anyone else. I'm the only one who knows how my wife really is. If you would be willing to do this for me, I will move you out of the house office and into your own office in our building downtown by next spring. I'll also pay you fifty percent more than we previously agreed upon until then."

"That's very generous, sir, but what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked, my mind racing.

"It's not generous, you'll have your work cut out for you with her," Mr. Hunter said dryly. "But forgive me, I didn't explain myself very well. Basically what I want is for you to be Mrs. Hunter's personal assistant instead of mine. Just until the baby is born and I can hire a suitable full time nanny. I'll talk to you more about specific duties when I arrive home from my trip, if you're agreeable. But listen, I want you to take time to consider this offer. I know it's a lot to ask, and you won't exactly be gaining the experience you were looking for. I'll make an appointment to meet with you as soon as I'm back at the house next week."

He hung up before I could reply.

… …

"Edward, are you sure you couldn't find a more suitable job elsewhere?" My mother asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "He seems to be asking a lot of you, and this isn't…well, it has absolutely nothing to do with your career."

"I know," I said, dropping my head into my hands. "I don't know what to do."

She smiled sympathetically at me, and reached over to rub my shoulder. During my undergrad, I had hated being so close to my parents. I felt like I wasn't free, wasn't able to spread my wings enough and be independent. Now, I relished being so close to my family, and I leaned on them for their support. I had been single for over a year now, and had quickly realized that without my family and a handle of close friends, I would be lost.

"You could walk away, sweetheart," my mother said gently. "Find a job somewhere else."

"I feel like I can't leave," I explained. "There's something going on there, mom."

"You're a good boy with the sweetest heart, Edward, but it's not your place," she warned. "Please don't put yourself in the middle of something like this."

"Maybe I ended up there for a reason. Maybe she needs me. Maybe I can help," I said. "I can't walk away. I feel like I'd be abandoning her."

"You don't even know her, Edward. You don't know the full story. Based on what you've told me, I feel for the girl, I really do. But you don't know what's really going on. You're allowed to walk away from this."

I knew my mother was right; she usually was. But there was something stopping me from talking her advice.

"I have to do what I feel is right," I said firmly, making my decision then and there. ""I'm going to accept the job."

… …

"Thank you for meeting with me so early in the day, Edward," Mr. Hunter said as I sat down across from him inside his home office. "I just got back from Sacramento last night, and I have meetings with clients lined up for the rest of the morning."

I already knew his schedule, so I just nodded. "Of course."

"So, have you thought about my proposal?" He asked, sipping on his coffee.

"I have," I replied, clearing my throat. "I'll take it, based on the terms you mentioned over the phone last week."

"Great," Mr. Hunter said, cracking a smile. "I'll have a new contract drawn up and take care everything on the administrative side. You'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, here's a file on my wife." He tossed a thin manila envelope over to me. "Take the time to familiarize yourself with everything there. The credit cards that she'll be permitted to use will be on your desk when you arrive tomorrow morning. You can keep the keys to the Mercedes – that's the car I'll want you to use whenever you drive Mrs. Hunter anywhere. Everything else you need to know is in that file."

"I'll look at it right away," I promised.

"That'll be all, then. And thank you again, Edward. I know this is unconventional."

"No problem. And, by the way, congratulations," I added, realizing I still hadn't congratulated my employer on his future child.

"Thank you. Mrs. Hunter and I are very pleased," he said. "It's about time."

... …

The file on Mrs. Hunter told me that she was not as old as I had initially thought, but that didn't surprise me. When I first saw her, I had thought that she was in her mid-30's, but after seeing her vulnerable and with her guard down several different times afterwards, she looked much younger. The piece of paper I was looking at now told me that she was only twenty eight years old.

Twenty eight years old and married to one of the richest, most powerful men in the United States. But she was obviously so unhappy. I had barely seen her since we had left her appointment last week, but she hadn't left the house since then. From what I could tell, she had been holed up in her bedroom most of that time.

I read the rest of the file quickly, but it was nothing too interesting. I tucked it away in the top drawer of my desk after finishing, then set off in search of Mrs. Hunter.

The house was huge, but I had an idea of the few places that she might be. The kitchen and the cozy dining nook off of it were both empty, as was the sitting room I had seen her reading in once or twice. So I headed upstairs, and towards the "family" part of the house. When I had been training with Riley, he had given me a basic tour. The house contained a ballroom, offices, conference rooms, and tens of guestrooms, aside from all the basic rooms that made up a house. Of course, with all those rooms and only two people living here, only part of the house was really occupied. The large master suite was tucked away, with a large set of ornate double doors leading into it. There were several smaller suites around it, ones I expected were meant for children or other family members, but had sat empty.

I knocked on the double doors, and listened closely, but there was no reply. I pushed it open quietly, peeking inside. Instead of leading to a bedroom, the doors lead into a sitting room type of area. I could see that past this room, the master bedroom was connected.

"Mrs. Hunter?" I said quietly, knocking on the doorframe leading into the bedroom. "Mrs. Hunter, it's Edward. I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

She appeared quietly, dressed in a silk robe, in the doorway of another room leading off of the bedroom that looked like a walk in closet. "Oh, hello, Edward," she said faintly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, of course. Have a seat," she said, gesturing to one of the chairs in the sitting room. I'll be out in a moment."

I turned on the overhead light in the sitting room first, then sat down on one of the plush chairs. I tried not to look over at her, but I could see her moving out of the corner of my eye, and I turned my head.

She was putting her hair up on her head and socks on her feet, and this was another one of those moments were she looked astonishingly young.

"I'm sorry," she said, stepping into the sitting room several moments later.

"It's fine," I replied, shifting in my chair. "I'm the one who should be apologizing- I came in unannounced."

She just smiled tightly in reply, and hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in the chair across from me.

"I just wanted to let you know that you and I are going to be…uh, working together more closely. Your husband has offered me another position. I don't know what he'll tell you, or if he's already mentioned it to you, but I'm here to help you. I'm serious. I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I'm asking that you do."

"What exactly is your new position?" Mrs. Hunter asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm not your husband's personal assistant anymore- I'm yours," I explained. "He said it would be just until after, um, after the baby is born, and then I'll be moving to the downtown office and working with clients."

"You're my babysitter," she said flatly, looking away from me. "This is humiliating."

"It doesn't have to be that way," I said to her, my voice low. "Look, Mrs. Hunter, the way I see it- you're my boss now. I answer to you. And I think we'll be good for each other."

She stared at me for a long moment, her plump lips turned down slightly and her deep brown eyes full of confusion. But I saw a spark there- a chance that maybe she was starting to believe in me.

… …

"How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

I was sorting through several books that Mrs. Hunter had asked me to order online for her and had been delivered to the house. We'd be working together for just under a week, but it seemed to be going well so far. Mr. Hunter had made himself scarce, and she seemed a lot more relaxed when he wasn't around.

"The doctor said nine weeks," she answered, taking one of the books I held out to her. "James told me I should read these, but I don't even know where to start." I think that was the first time I had ever heard her say her husband's first name.

"You have seven more months to figure it out," I assured her, placing the last of the books on the bookshelf in the cozy sitting room located just off of the kitchen. "Are you feeling okay?"

I had been asking her that every day, but she still looked surprised every time I asked. "Yes. Funnily enough, the 'morning' sickness seems to be happening at night. My husband hates it- he can't stand to be around someone getting sick. He said he'd be sleeping at the loft until I get past this stage."

Her voice sounded so sad, and it was another thing I didn't quite understand about her. She was obviously fearful of her husband, but she seemed morose that he didn't seem to want to be involved in her pregnancy. He wanted a child- an heir, but he couldn't care less about the woman who was carrying his child.

"I'm sorry," I said simply, and she fell silent. "He seems excited for the baby to come, though," I said after a moment.

"He is," Mrs. Hunter agreed, but she didn't look any less sad. "He's wanted a child for a long time. Since we got married, really. I…I had a difficult time of it, at first, and we stopped trying for a while. The doctors said that my body couldn't handle any more hormone injections and the procedures they were trying."

"Lots of women struggle to get pregnant," I replied, trying to keep a conversation going. "My brother's wife tried for three years before they had their son."

"Getting pregnant wasn't the problem," Mrs. Hunter said, her voice suddenly much more aloof.

"Oh," I said lamely. "I'm sorry."

She nodded in agreement. "Me, too."

… …

 **Thanks a billion. Like I said, I'm going to start going through a beta after this chapter, but I felt bad about the lapse in updates so this one went without. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, as always, for reading and for your patience. I had a great birthday weekend, and thank you again to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. I love you all! I'm on vacation right now, and I start school two days after I get back, so I'm not really sure of an update schedule.**

 **We hear a little more from Bella in this chapter. Fair warning, there are so extremely unsavory topics here and sensitive issues. If this kind of thing bothers you, I don't advise reading Bella's portion.**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

Our conversation ended up leaving me with more questions than answers, but then again, that seemed to be a continuing trend so I shouldn't have been surprised.

Working with…or rather, working _for_ Mrs. Hunter was pretty lowkey. She didn't ask a lot from me, and I was still able to spend time working on things for Mr. Hunter. That way, I didn't feel like I was totally out of the loop in the business side of things and I still got to earn a little experience. Plus, the pay increase was more than worth it.

But I had to admit that working so closely with Mrs. Hunter was also affecting me in ways I didn't fully understand. She was so…detached, and I could feel the sadness inside of her reflecting back to me. After just a few weeks, it became apparent to me that she had no one else; she was living a lonely existence like a songbird in a gilded cage.

She never complained, though. And she kept herself busy- especially with cooking and baking. I have no idea what she did with all of that food, but since at least some of it went my way, I wasn't complaining.

It had been a short amount of time, but I was beginning to think that this arrangement would be a good thing for both of us. I felt like I was making a difference. Yeah, this wasn't exactly a career, and it was nothing like I had expected, but I was happy right now with where I was.

Maybe Mrs. Hunter just needed a friend. She needed support, and I was more than happy to give it to her if she would accept.

The details were fuzzy, and I would probably never really know, but I wasn't going to try and pry into her marriage or family life. It wasn't any of my business, and so far, I hadn't actually seen or heard anything horrible going on. I just had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away. I wasn't going to leave now.

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

After our wedding, it had taken me two years to get pregnant. We hadn't really been trying especially hard, but James had been happy to hear the news and that resulted in a much better attitude towards me. I had thought, foolishly, that a baby would be a new start for us, and that maybe things would change.

That idea had lasted for a month, before James came home belligerently drunk one night and used his fists to show me how little he cared.

I had lost the baby, and for the first time, I realized what my husband was really capable of.

After that, I had interest in bearing that man's child. But he had different ideas, so I had to get creative. First, I went to a free clinic and got a birth control prescription. At the time, I hadn't know that some of my husband's "assistants" were really there to keep an eye on me, so my plan was thwarted as soon as one of them called James from the parking lot of the clinic, where they had followed me to.

He had been furious, and that was when he stopped letting me drive myself places. Trying to order birth control illegally and online got my credit cards taken away, and attempting to not have sex with him ended in a split lip and being forced to, anyway.

I knew how badly I had screwed up. I had basically sold myself to this man without realizing who he really was, and now I was paying the price. But there was something tying me to him, something I couldn't put into words or process mentally. I also knew that despite his behavior towards me, he would never let me go. In his eyes, I was his property. I was there for him to look at and touch, but no one else was allowed to. Even if I did get away from him, I had absolutely no way to support myself and he would not give up looking for me until I was back under his heel.

And now, I have more to worry about than just myself.

I hadn't been able to get pregnant again on my own after the loss of my first baby, and I had honestly been okay with that. I didn't want to bring a child into my world, and I still struggled to come to terms with losing my first pregnancy. But now that I was pregnant again, I was eager to meet my baby.

It had taken invitro-fertilization in order for me to get pregnant this time, and I wasn't surprised when James requested only male embryos be used. He was getting older, and I knew he wanted an heir to leave his fortune to and pass on his legacy through. No matter how much I feared my husband, I had to admit that he was brilliant and a shrewd, well respected business man. He was good at playing that role; to everyone but me.

… …

Baking has always soothed me. I learned a little when I was young- just the basics to get myself properly feed, but after I married James and found myself all alone in a big house with nothing to do, I took it upon myself to learn more.

I had gone a little overboard buying new appliances, tools, and utensils, but I had never had something that made me feel so capable. James had put his foot down after I spent thousands on all of that, plus cooking lessons from a chef at the cooking institute. But the damage was done, and I had finally found something that I loved.

That hadn't changed in the past ten years, and not even James could take it away from me.

"Something smells good."

I had gotten used to Edward; less jumpy when he came around. None of the other assistants had been so kind to me, or so personable. None of them had been cruel, but I knew that I couldn't trust them and they didn't bother to hide what their real job was.

Edward was different. Even though he had only been here for a few weeks now, there was something about him that made me let my guard down. Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing, but I couldn't help myself. Part of me felt that I didn't have that much fight left to give, anyway.

"I'm making cookies," I explained, turning slightly to look at him as I stirred. "Does peanut butter sound good to you?"

"Delicious," Edward said. "Do you need any help?"

I thought about turning down his offer, but I didn't. "Sure. You can go ahead and start lining the cookie sheets with parchment paper, if you don't mind."

He did so, and we worked together in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you doing?" He asked, glancing up from his task. His green eyes were so deep and kind that they caught my attention every time I looked into them, so I turned my head away

"Fine," I answered, touched that he had asked and that he kept asking. No one had really asked me that in a long time. "Still having some stomach issues, usually late at night, but that's it. It'll be worth it though, in the end. When he's here."

Edward nodded. "I'm sure it will be. If you don't mind me asking…you and Mr. Hunter keep referring to the baby as a boy. How do you know?"

"That's okay," I said, my voice low. "We selected the gender ahead of time, and used in-vitro to get pregnant." Maybe I shouldn't have told him that; keeping my cards close to my chest was what had allowed me to survive so far, and suddenly I felt myself going against the rules I had set.

But his reply was simple, and didn't make me feel bad. "Oh, I see."

"Do you have any kids?" I asked, in spite of myself. I probably shouldn't let myself get too invested in Edward- he could have his position changed again tomorrow if James wanted it that way. It usually wasn't worth it to try and form connections with the people paid to be around me.

"No," he replied, chuckling. "I just graduated with my master's degree and now I'm trying to get my career started, so I guess now isn't really the time to start a family."

"Are you married?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"No," Edward said again. "I dated my last girlfriend all throughout my undergraduate degree, but we broke up a year ago. I hadn't really had a serious girlfriend since."

"That's probably good," I said conversationally. "You're too young and busy to get into all of that right now."

He laughed again, shaking his head at me. "I'm only like three years younger than you, Mrs. Hunter."

I laughed back, and felt the empty feeling inside of me subside, just a little bit. "You can call me Bella, Edward."

… …

"What, aren't you happy to see me?"

James had startled me when he burst into our bedroom late at night, and I had dropped the book I was reading.

"I just didn't expect you," I said honestly, trying to keep my voice even. "Are you staying tonight?"

I recognized the neediness in my voice, and I hated myself for it. I was afraid of this man, but I was also terrified that he would leave me for someone else. That thought was especially scary now; I'm pregnant with no way to support myself or my child if James decided that I was no longer worth his time. I might not have wanted to be with him intimately myself, but if he was asleep in my bed, then I knew that he wasn't with anyone else.

"Maybe," James said offhandedly, staring at his phone instead of looking at me. "Not if you're still getting sick."

"It's been better later," I replied, my hand dropping to my stomach.

"Good," he said, finally dropping his phone on his nightstand and looking at me. For a moment he looked handsome, and not so scary. I had to admit that he was good looking, even in his late forties. His light hair was grey at the temples, and there were wrinkles on his face, but his features were handsome in a strong, classic way. But all that outer beauty meant nothing when he was cold and hurtful on the inside. "Get undressed," he commanded, almost offhandedly, as he began to strip out of his own clothes.

Panic coursed through me. "It's late," I said weakly, my hand still on my stomach.

"And? It's not like you have anything important to do tomorrow. Or ever, really." His comments, as always, stung, but I would gladly take them if it meant nothing would happen between us tonight.

"You've had a long day," I said. "Get into bed, and I'll give you a massage. Then you'll get a good night's sleep."

"All I need to get a good night's sleep is right here," he said crudely, leaning over and shoving his hand down the waistband of my shorts. "Now get undressed. And don't make me ask again."

Tears were gathering in my eyes, but I did as he asked.

… …

 **I hope you can understand that Bella is in an obviously abusive relationship and struggles to deal with it. She can't just get up and walk away. Even if she had the chance, there are some mental barriers there right now that mean she won't. All in good time : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Same warnings as before, so keep that in mind.**

 **I hate not having any sembelance of a schedule, but you gotta do what you gotta do. School started this week so I am insanely busy. Working five days a week and attending class two…it's awful but only a semester left of school!**

 **This chapter has some Edward backstory in it, and no Bella. We might not be hearing from her for a while, depending on how I end up structuring the next few chapters. Definitely some difficult stuff coming up, but we're also getting closer to actual Edward x Bella.**

… …

The silence in the big house was starting to seem deafening. Mr. Hunter had started working out of his home office again over the past week, and as a result, his wife had seemed to be desperate to make herself scarce.

I still checked on her daily, and noticed that her usual pastimes that I had observed before were pushed to the side. There were no freshly baked goods to be found in the kitchen, and her books sat untouched. She spent a lot of time shut away in her bedroom, so I didn't bother her.

Mr. Hunter found plenty of work for me to do in the meantime, but I found myself missing Bella and her quiet companionship.

… …

"Edward?" Hearing her voice surprised me, and I turned to the door quickly.

Her face was pale, and she looked like a scared little girl standing in the doorway of my office.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quickly coming to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," she said shakily. "I'm…um, I'm bleeding. A little bit. Just a little. But…"

"Let's go," I said immediately, not even thinking twice as I grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything else as I gathered my things and grabbed the keys to the SUV. "Should I…" I gestured down the hallway towards Mr. Hunters office door as we left my office.

"No," she replied immediately, her voice suddenly clear. "Please don't."

… …

"It's probably nothing," she said in the car. But she was still pale, and I still felt worried.

"Better safe than sorry," I replied, trying to sound reassuring. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I mean…are you in pain or anything? Do I need to drive faster?"

"No, no, you're fine," Bella said, letting out a deep breath. "It's not really painful…kind of just a cramping feeling. I don't know."

"It'll be fine," I said, and I found myself suddenly feeling a little scared as well. I didn't know why, but I knew I was.

… …

"False alarm," the doctor said cheerfully, pulling off her latex gloves with a snap. "Baby is perfectly fine, and so are you."

"Thank god," Bella said, throwing her head back in relief. "But I feel so stupid for panicking…"

"Don't," I said, shaking my head at her.

I hadn't expected to come back into the exam room with her, but when they had called her name, she had refused to let go of my arm.

"He's right, Mrs. Hunter. I understand that experiencing cramping and bleeding during your pregnancy is frightening, especially in your first trimester. It's probably for the best that you came in. And don't worry- after next week, you're officially out of your first trimester, and the chances of experiencing a miscarriage decreases greatly. You're almost over the hump. Usually getting past that helps a lot. But listen to your body, and take care of it. I'm always happy to answer your questions and address any concerns you might have."

"Thank you," Bella said, a small smile returning to her face. "I really appreciate it."

The doctor left a few minutes later, and I helped Bella gather her things.

"Thank you again for driving me," Bella said as we started to leave. "And for coming into the room with me. I was really terrified," she admitted, tears of relief and gratitude in her deep brown eyes.

"You're welcome," I said sincerely. "But I don't want you to feel like you can't ask me for help. I am here for you. No matter what you need, okay? You can count on me. I promise."

It occurred to me later that was probably the first time anyone had said that to her.

… …

"You look tired," my mom said, frowning. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, ma," I said, moving out of her grasp. "I am an adult now, you know. I think I'm always supposed to be tired now."

She clucked her tongue at me, but let it drop. "Emmett, bring me the baby," she said, calling to my older brother.

Emmett lit up from the inside out when he was around his son, and today was no different. He turned to a marshmallow around his wife and son. He was big and muscular, so it was almost comical to see him cradling tiny baby Henry in his arms. But he was also a natural with kids. His career as a teacher had partially prepared him for life as a father, but after he and Rosalie finally welcomed Henry into the world after years of trying, he had completely dedicated himself to being the best father he could possibly be.

I was quiet as I watched my older brother, his son, and my parents.

We were a very close family, especially now that we were older and Emmett had started a family of his own. It made me realize how lucky I was to have a family like this, especially because I was now working for a family that did not seem close or functional at all.

"Doesn't that make you want to reproduce?" My sister in law sidled up beside me, a teasing tone in her voice.

"What, and turn into Emmett? No thanks," I teased back, and Rosalie elbowed me in the side.

"I ran into Jessica yesterday," Rosalie said, her casual tone sounding forced.

"Of course you did," I said in a dry voice. "You work together."

It had been Jessica, after all, who had actually introduced Rosalie and Emmett in the first place.

Jessica and I had met each other during freshman orientation, and against the odds, we actually stayed together all through our undergraduate degrees. We had been close to each other's families, so Jessica had come to know Emmett very well, and had been able to see that Rosalie, her fellow pre law student, would be a perfect match for my brother.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Jessica and I. We had dated from the ages of eighteen to twenty three, and breaking up had not been easy. But with our busy schedules and individual goals for the future, it eventually became clear to me that our plans were not compatible.

I loved my family, but I wanted to wait until I was well established in my career and experience more of the world before I started a family of my own. I might have been a little selfish, and it probably wasn't very mature of me, but I wanted my own life experiences first. Jessica, on the other hand, was eager to settle down, get married, and start having children.

There had been an air of uncertainty hanging around the future of our relationship, even after we had finally broken up, and we had both agreed to take some time.

But Rosalie mentioning Jessica again, out of the blue, made me think that she was done taking that time apart, and wanted a definitive answer about the possibility of us getting back together.

"Have you talked to her lately?" Rosalie pressed, nudging me again.

"No," I admitted, scratching the back of my neck. "I don't feel like anything has changed."

"It's been a year, Edward," Rosalie reminded me gently. "Come on…you've gotten your master's degree, got a job in a good company, you've dated around…you owe that girl answers, you know."

"I know. But look, Rose, I do love her. Or…I _did_ love her. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm not ready for the things she wants."

Rosalie sighed, looking at least a little apologetic. "Look, Edward, do you want to know what I think?"

"I dunno, Rose, do I?" I joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Be serious here," she said, scolding me. "I'm trying to help. I think that if you really loved Jessica, then you would be with her. And you'd be ready for those things that she wants, because it would be with her. I know it's hard for you to let go of that relationship, because you were together for a long time and went through a lot together. But just because you put a lot of time into a relationship in the past doesn't mean you have to hold onto it forever. Sometimes you just have to let go and learn from that relationship. It's not a waste."

I put my arm around my sister in law, hugging her for a moment. "I know. You're right."

… …

Days continued to pass fairly uneventfully. Mr. Hunter was still working from home, but spent a lot of time planning for an upcoming trip to China, and Bella seemed to come back out of her shell, just a little bit.

However, I was still surprised when I walked into the kitchen first thing in the morning to get a cup of coffee and saw both Mr. and Mrs. Hunter were sitting at the kitchen table.

It was actually only the second or third time I had ever really seen them together.

"Good morning," I said in greeting, trying not to allow my surprise creep into my tone.

"Good morning, Edward," Mr. Hunter smiled at me, but as usual, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm leaving later this morning- I'd like to talk to you before I leave, just to go over things before I leave the country. I will be gone for almost a month, after all.

I nodded. "I understand. Now? Or did you want to take a few minutes?"

"Now is fine, if you're ready," he said easily. "Go ahead and get your coffee first, I don't mind."

"Thank you." I turned my back and poured myself a large cup of coffee, and when I turned back around, I froze.

Bella had turned her head slightly towards me, and the fresh bruise that bloomed over her eye and temple made my stomach sink.

… …

 **Yikes. Please bear with me, and trust me! Happy ending is coming, even though it might seem impossible right now. You'll see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love you all! Thanks a million to every single one of you.**

 **I pulled the short straw this week and I'll be working fourteen hours tomorrow and twelve on Saturday, so I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible. Let me know what you think! I love to hear from you.**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"Hey, man," Riley grinned as we shook hands. "How're you doing? Settling in okay?"

"Actually, yeah," I replied honestly. "Thanks. It's better than I thought it would be."

"Good for you. I know this isn't exactly what you expected when you got this job, but I think you did the right thing. This is unconventional, but it will open up doors in the company for you in the future. This will pay off."

The black BMW he had come in idled in front of the house, the driver standing beside it waiting to load up the trunk. They had come to pick Mr. Hunter up to head to the airport, but Mr. and Mrs. Hunter hadn't emerged from his office. She had been waiting outside the door when I had finished up my brief meeting with her husband, but he had called her in before I could say anything to her.

"I don't know what's taking so long, but we're going to be cutting it pretty close if we don't get going soon," Riley added, checking his watch. "Where is he? I might have to go grab him."

"Ah, he's in his office with Mrs. Hunter…" I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders awkwardly. "Maybe I should go instead."

"Knock yourself out." Riley took a step back, holding his hands up. "I'd rather not get in the middle of that."

I just grimaced as I left him standing in the entryway, heading back towards the offices.

Obviously, I was not alone in feeling uncomfortable about the relationship between Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. I wasn't crazy for thinking that there was something deeper going on- probably something horrible. But no one had done anything about it, as far as I knew. Would I be the one to break that mold? Could I do that?

I knocked loudly on the office door, trying to clear my head. I worked for this man. My professional career could very well lie in his hands. But I wasn't able to shake Bella and her wellbeing out of my mind. I would be the first to admit that I was forming a sort of friendship with her, even though so much of her was still a mystery.

The door to the office swung open abruptly, and Bella brushed past me in a blur, quickly disappearing down the hallway without so much as a glance or a single word.

I couldn't stop myself from flushing slightly as I realized that Mr. Hunter was zipping up his slacks and smoothing down his business suit.

"Sorry," I said, still standing slightly outside of the office doorway. "The car is here to take you and Riley to the airport, and it's getting late. They're anxious to leave so that you don't miss your flight."

"Thanks, Edward I'm heading out now," Mr. Hunter said smoothly, grabbing his briefcase.

We walked out together and he called me on the shoulder when we reached the front door. "I'll be back in three weeks. Don't hesitate to contact me if there are any…problems." His gaze shifted towards his wife, who was standing to the side with her head down and her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. We obviously had very different ideas of what qualified as a "problem".

I remained silent as Mr. Hunter stepped towards his wife, but I didn't look away.

The kiss he gave her looked surprisingly chaste, but Bella noticeably stiffened. She didn't relax until her husband turned away, and neither did I.

I think both of us were relieved when the car was finally loaded and pulled away from the house. It would be three weeks until they returned.

… …

"Bella, I need to ask you something." I stood in front of her in the sitting room, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Okay," she said simply, putting her book down on the end table next to her. "Have a seat."

I sat down in the chair next to her. The bruise on her face made me feel sick still, but I forced myself to look her in the eye.

"I'll only ask you this once," I promised. "And feel free to not answer, or tell me to go to hell for asking. I just…I have to ask, Bella. Did…did your husband do this to you?" I asked, gesturing to the mark marring her pale face.

She looked at me for a long moment, her deep brown eyes sad, like they were far too often. "Edward…" she shook her head, her voice soft. "That is a very dangerous question to ask me. Please don't ask ever again."

"I won't," I said honestly, even though I was disappointed and felt discouraged. But I knew I had to keep the promise I had made. "But let me ask one more thing. Have you ever gone to the police?"

She laughed a little, but it was a sad, empty sound. "You do realize who we're talking about here, right? One of the most powerful, wealthiest men in the country…in the world, really. There are far more people in his corner. Regardless, I have tried. Once. Nothing happened. Nothing good, at least." She absentmindedly ran her hand over her other arm, and for the first time I noticed that it jutted out slightly at an odd angle.

"I wish there was something I could do," I said weakly.

"So do I, Edward. You have no idea," Bella replied. "But I really don't think there is."

I didn't believe that for a second, but for now, I would have to accept it. There had to be something, and I wouldn't give up until I figured it out.

… …

"It's good to see you," I said truthfully, inhaling the familiar scent of Jessica's perfume as we embraced briefly.

"You, too," Jessica answered as we sat down across from each other at the small table in the coffee shop around the corner from the apartment we used to share, where Jessica now lived alone.

We had always been so at ease around each other, and even after breaking up a year ago, that somehow hadn't changed. We exchanged small talk for the better part of an hour, and it struck me how much I had missed her. But I also now realized that I had missed her as a friend, not necessarily as a partner or as a lover. And the fact that I wasn't ready for all the things she wanted remained.

"Anyway, I'm glad you called me," Jessica was saying. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"So have I," I said, clearing my throat. "Listen, Jess…"

"No, no, let me go first, please. I want to get this all out before I get emotion or something," she interrupted. "I really have missed you, Edward. You were a huge part of my life for a long time. But I agree with what you said the last time we saw each other…I think our relationship has run its course."

I exhaled deeply, letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding in. "It kind of sucks, doesn't it?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Jessica laughed quietly, shaking her head. "It does. We had a great relationship, and I'm sorry that we aren't right for each other. I really, really wanted us to be. But I think we both needed this kind of…I don't know. Closure, I guess."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "I know we left things up in the air last year, so I'm glad we finally ironed things out.

"And besides, it really is good to see you again. I've wanted to catch up, and I'm glad that we did. I don't want you to be completely out of my life, Edward. It just wouldn't seem right, you know?"

We smiled at each other over our coffee cups, and even though our relationship had officially ended, a tentative friendship remained.

… …

"Are you sure you need all this stuff?" I asked, gawking at the items Bella had piled in the cart. "It seems like a lot."

"It is," Bella admitted, tossing another set of crib bedding into the cart. I couldn't believe how expensive all this stuff was, but I guess she only wanted the best of the best for her baby. And even Mr. Hunter didn't seem to mind all the spending on the baby- he had told me not to worry about the amount spent on baby items. "I think this is the only chance I'll get to go out and get all of it, though, so I'm stocking up," she continued, explaining her logic.

I nodded, and I couldn't help but smile to myself as she continued browsing. She looked happy, happier than I had ever seen her.

"My sister in law called in nesting when she was pregnant with my nephew," I said, leaning against the cart. "She spent endless hours in the nursery before he was born, trying to make everything perfect."

"I can't wait to do that," Bella said wistfully. "My husband said he would have someone come out to paint the nursery next week, so I won't be able to get started until after that's all finished. How old is your nephew?" She asked curiously.

"Henry just turned six months a few weeks ago," I said with a smile. "The time has passed so quickly; I can't believe he's getting so big already."

Proud uncle that I was, I reached into my wallet to show Bella the picture of Henry that Rosalie had given me just last week.

"He's precious," Bella said, the curve of her smile deepening. "I can't wait til my little one comes."

Her hands travelled to her still flat stomach, and the smile remained on her face.

"You'll be a great mom," I replied, carefully tucking the picture back into my wallet.

"I hope so." Bella had continued to walk forward, and I dutifully followed behind her with the overflowing cart.

We stayed in the store for a lot longer than I had even been in a store before, but I didn't mind, not in the slightest. And that surprised me, because as much as I loved my own nephew, I had never been a baby person or interested in children at all. I also had never wanted to spend any amount of time in any kind of store, regardless of the type of store. If Jessica had ever tried to drag me through a store for as long as Bella and I had been shopping, I would've lost my mind.

Doing this with Bella was different. I wanted to be there for her, even in ways that I had never considered myself doing before. She was the wife of my employer, not my girlfriend or even my friend. She shouldn't have been mine to take of. But she was, and I would take that seriously.

… …

 **Thanks again. I'm working on a one-shot coming up, but I'm not really sure I'll get it done on time. We'll see, I guess. But I will keep you posted, if you're interested! If you aren't friends with me on facebook and would like to be, go ahead and add me! My profile is Cynosure Fanfic, and I'd love to see you on there! No twitter profile, but I try to keep up with facebook. Not doing so great lately, but I'll get back to it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am ever thankful for your patience with me, and I hope you're continuing to read and enjoy. I've been a little MIA lately but I'm trying to keep on the grind and put out chapters in a somewhat timely manner.**

 **This might seem like a bit of a wild ride but have faith, my friends. I won't steer you wrong. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

… …

 _Edward Cullen_

Most days were spent in the kitchen- Bella cooking or baking and me inhaling whatever it was she had prepared that day. It was a simple existence, and we were both thriving. A friendship was forming. It might have been unconventional, but it was there. We spent every day together, and Bella seemed happier than I had ever seen her. She wasn't experiencing anymore nausea, and her belly had started to grow.

We were, despite the circumstances, actually becoming close. It felt odd to call Bella my friend, but the fact was undeniable at this point. Friendship wasn't what I had expected to get out of this job, but I knew that it had to be even more unexpected for Bella. She might have to try hard to let her guard down around me, but she was making an honest effort. I think it had been a long time since she had felt that she could trust another person, and I was trying to prove to her that she could count on me. Not only to be her friend, but also to not let her down.

"The painter finished the nursery yesterday," I said, looking up from where my laptop was situated on the kitchen counter. "Did you want me to start moving the furniture back? That way, you can get started on setting everything up the way you want it.

"That would be great!" Bella replied enthusiastically as she finished up loading the dishwasher and started it. "There are actually still some things that I had ordered that need picked up from the store," she added. "Would you, um…would it be too much trouble for you to pick the items up for me? They're already paid for."

I sighed to myself. Despite the strides we had made towards friendship, Bella still sometimes acted as if she were a burden to me.

"Of course it's no trouble," I assured her. "In fact, how about I do it this afternoon, and you come along. We could grab lunch or coffee or something."

"I don't know…" Bella hedged. "Are you sure? You won't mind?"

"I'm sure," I said firmly. "Come on, Bella. When is the last time you went out to lunch?"

Taking her silence as an answer, I left her to go and get ready and headed off to grab the keys out of my office. I thought about grabbing one of the credit cards that Mr. Hunter had left but decided against it. I wanted to take Bella to lunch myself, and not do so on her husband's dime. She deserved it.

… …

"This all looks so good," Bella said as she eagerly scanned her menu. "Any suggestions?"

"Everything is good," I said honestly, raising my voice slightly to be heard over the sounds of the crowded café. "But I really like the turkey chipotle wrap, or the Italian panini. They're both great."

She nodded in reply, still studying her menu. There was a little crinkle on her forehead from the way she furrowed her brow, and she held to bottom lip between her teeth. It struck me once again how beautiful and innocent she seemed.

"Edward- hey!"

My head flew up at the sound of my name, and the familiar voice that spoke it. I was shocked to see Jessica standing in front of me, clutching her usual large iced coffee and a bagel.

"Hey, Jess," I said as I stood to embrace her.

I felt uncomfortable, and I wasn't really sure why. We were over- I felt good about the way Jessica and I had left things, and about the prospect of us being friends, so why did I feel like I was doing something wrong?

"Fancy seeing you here," Jessica said with a laugh. I chuckled too, because this was the same place we had met up just a few days ago. "How're you doing?"

"Good, good," I replied truthfully.

I noticed Jessica's eyes flicking over towards Bella, and I cleared my throat. "Oh, um, I'm sorry…Jessica, this is Bella. Bella, this is my friend Jessica."

They exchanged greetings, and Bella stood to shake Jessica's hand.

I didn't miss the way Jessica's eyes widened and her smile tightened at the sight of Bella's slightly protruding stomach. She was only fourteen weeks along, so her bump wasn't really that obvious, but Bella was extremely petite, and she had developed a habit of keeping one hand on her stomach quite often.

Jessica clearly noticed, and she looked like she had just sucked a lemon.

And I didn't really blame her. We were broken up, and technically hadn't been together in over a year, but I'm sure that the first thing that came to her mind was that Bella was pregnant with _my_ baby, and I could see why that would upset her.

After all, a huge part of why we had started drifting apart was that she was eager to get married and start a family, while I was not. If she assumed that I was now expecting a child with someone else, then of course her feelings would be hurt.

"I work for Bella's husband," I blurted out, my eyes on Jessica's. "I told you about that last week, didn't I?" I had, in fact, told Jessica quite a bit about my new job and by default, about Bella.

"Oh, of course," Jessica replied, a sincere smile returning to her face. "Edward told me all about you. And he had nothing but good things to say. It really is nice to meet you."

The conversation continued on for a few minutes, before Jessica excused herself so that she could get back to the office.

It was just me and Bella again, but it felt like something had shifted.

"Sorry if that was a little…odd," I said awkwardly, after we had placed our order and gotten our drinks. "That was my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Bella answered, her tone clipped.

"We dated for four years, and we kind of just officially ended things last week. It was a pretty drawn out thing. I mean, we hadn't seen each other in a year but I think both of us had just kind of put a pin in it…until now." I was babbling, but I didn't really know why.

"Did you talk about me…to her?" Bella finally asked, not replying to what I had said.

My heart plummeted, and I worried that I had crossed a line without even realizing it. "Well…kind of," I admitted. "Briefly, I mean. Nothing personal. We were just catching up."

She nodded, and I watched worriedly as she continued to fidget.

"You told me to trust you," she murmured. "How can I? If you're talking about me to her, your friend, then how do I know that you're not saying things to people like Riley Biers, or…or even my husband!? You don't understand, Edward. You don't know. Things that seem inconsequential to you _aren't_ to my husband. Anything that gets back to him that he deems unacceptable is a strike against me.

You say you want to help me, but then you act so cavalier about it. I have to be careful, Edward. Which means you have to be careful, too. This isn't a game, Edward. This is my life, and now my baby's life, too." She stood suddenly, and I gaped up at her. "I need some air, and I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be outside."

… …

The car ride back to the house was quiet. I tried to apologize, to make her realize that I hadn't meant to betray her trust or make her worry. I promised that I wouldn't let it happen again.

She grudgingly accepted my apology, but that didn't seem to alleviate the tension.

Instead of heading to the kitchen or her favorite sitting room, she retreated to her bedroom and closed the door behind her with a thud.

I hung my head, unsure of where to go from her. I was feeling something that I had never experienced before. I was scared for Bella, and I hated that I had let her down after swearing that I never would. It struck me then that she mattered to me more than I had realized before, and that was another reason to be scared.

Did I feel more for her than I thought? I did feel like I had to protect her, and I worried about her. But was it more than friendship that I was feeling? She was another man's wife- my boss's wife, in fact. Not to mention, she was currently pregnant with his child, and I knew for a fact that even though they had relied on artificial insemination to get pregnant, they were still having sex. She was his wife in every way, and I couldn't let myself forget that she wasn't really mine to worry about.

It should have been her husband doing that, but he was the one that I felt she needed protection from in the first place. This whole situation was confusing, and I felt like I was in way over my head. I had come here for a job, and suddenly I found myself in the middle of this mess, feeling something for a woman that was married and pregnant.

Because that's what it was- sure, I was becoming friends with Bella. But I also had developed feelings for her, and that revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

… …

 **Hoping to have the next chapter up sooner faster than this one…I work at my desk job this weekend so hopefully I can get something done during my 4pm- midnight shifts. Wish me luck!**

 **Thanks again, I really appreciate everything you guys do for me and the way you put up with me : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Hope everybody is doing well. And I hope you're still enjoying!**

 **We get to hear from Bella again in this chapter, so let me know what you think of what she has to say. I think it'll shed a little light on things.**

 **If you have me on alert you might have noticed that I posted a new story, called** _ **Choices**_ **, yesterday! This story still comes first but I think it'll be really helpful for me to have another story to write when I'm dealing with some writers block with this one, which I've been struggling with a bit lately. Anyway, if you didn't know and you're interested, please feel free to go give it a shot!**

 **And if you are interested in connecting with me on facebook, head on over and send me a request! My profile is Cynosure Fanfic, and I try and post teasers and updates there. Hope to see ya there!**

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

I haven't had a friend in a long time.

It had taken me a while to figure it out, but a few months into our marriage, I realized that James had systematically and methodically removed any trace of my life before him. I had no family, no friends, and nothing at all that was just mine. Everything I had really belonged to my husband, not to me.

He had made sure of that, and made sure that I knew it, too. For too long, I had tried to make excuses for my husband.

My eyes are open to the grave situation now, but my realizations had come much too late.

Sometimes, I am afraid of him, and afraid enough to think about getting away from him and this whole life. But in my fear, I know that he will never let me go. Other times, I worry that he _does_ what to get rid of me. If he left me, I would have absolutely nothing. I had signed a strict pre-nuptial agreement, I had no money of my own, no family to fall back on, and no education or job experience in the last ten years.

Even worse was that if James really did want to do away with me, divorce was not his only option. He had used his fists against me in anger countless times, and taking my life was a very real possibility.

And before, I had felt like I was completely alone, with no one to share my worries and burdens with. But now, I had Edward.

I'm not sure what it is about him. I shouldn't trust him, I shouldn't trust anyone, but I do. He seems different, and he seems to care.

I had been scared- terrified, really, when I had realized that Edward and I were not in some private bubble. Even though I had no family or friends to speak of, Edward obviously did. I shouldn't have been so shocked to hear that he had spoken to others about his job…and me. It was just another painful reminder of how isolated I had really become.

… …

"Edward?" I tapped on his office door, listening carefully for signs that he was still here.

It was after five, but Edward had been staying late for dinner every night since James had left on his business trip. I hoped that my overreaction earlier today wouldn't cause him to change that routine.

However, my fears went out the window when Edward opened the door to the office with a smile. "Time for dinner?" He asked, and I felt myself relax. We were fine.

"I made ravioli," I said. "Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect," Edward confirmed.

We proceeded with the same routine we'd developed over the last week, with Edward setting the table while I dished out our food. We talked and laughed as we ate, and Edward offered to clear the table and load the dishwasher after we were finished.

"Do you have anything planned this weekend?" Edward asked as he shut the dishwasher and wiped his damp hands on a nearby dishtowel.

"No," I answered, holding back a laugh. I never had plans- not any that were really my own, anyway.

"You should come with me to the block party that my parent's neighborhood has every year. It's a lot of fun, and we always bring tons of people along."

I was surprised at his invitation, but thrilled nonetheless. And maybe I shouldn't have accepted, but I did.

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"I invited Bella Hunter to the block party this weekend," I said in between bites. My mom had stopped by with a pan of her home-made lasagna, and I hadn't been able to resist even though I'd had dinner with Bella two hours before.

"Oh, good," my mom replied after taking a bite of her own lasagna. "The more the merrier. Emmett and Rosalie are bringing Henry, and Emmett said he invited Alice and Jasper, too."

Alice was our cousin, but the three of us, and now her husband Jasper too, were closer than that. We had become best friends over the years, and even though we had less and less time to spend together and we grew older, our relationship remained strong.

"I think Bella will really like Alice. Rosalie, though…" she knew I was joking, so my mom just shook her head at me. "Really though, mom. It'll be great for her to get out of that house and meet some new people."

"How is that going, by the way? Are you doing okay?"

"I dunno," I said ineloquently, but honestly, as I pushed my empty plate to the side. "I still feel like I made the right choice, but it's still hard. Especially because, well…" I trailed off, not quite sure how to say it. "Can I be honest with you, mom?"

"Of course, darling," my mom said, reaching for my hand. "You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath, knowing how wrong I was for feeling this way. "It's hard to sit back and watch Bella be stuck in a clearly abusive relationship because I…well, I've come to really like her, and I don't think it's just as a friend." That was a bit of a lie, because I didn't "think" I was developing feelings for her- I knew.

She frowned slightly, but didn't let go of my hand. "Oh, Edward…I'm sorry. I'm sure that's very difficult, and I wish I could help somehow. But maybe…maybe that's a sign that you should take a step back, honey. Or, if you can't do that, then you need to do something about it." That last part shocked me, but I stayed silent and let her continue. "You need to make a choice, Edward. No more staying in the middle, feeling conflicted. From what you've told me, her husband is clearly abusing her in more than one way. Go to the police, or convince her to leave him. Much easier said than done, I know, but you have to do _something_. Because if you really do have feelings for her, and you want to act on them, then you can't act on them when it's like this. She's a married woman, regardless of the horrible situation, and she's pregnant. It's going to be very hard."

"Yeah…I know, mom," I replied. "But it's really not that easy. I wasn't ready for any of this."

… …

"Do I look okay?" Bella asked as soon as I got out of the car.

I had come to pick her up for the block party, and she had obviously been waiting at the door for me.

"You look great," I said honestly, opening the passenger side door and waiting as she locked the front door behind her. And she did look great- more casual than I had ever really seen her in a pair of black leggings and a loose green tee shirt. Her long, dark hair was piled up on top of her head and sunglasses covered her eyes. Again, I was struck by how young and carefree she looked at times.

"I'm a little nervous, but I'm glad you invited me," she said a little later as I drove.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked curiously.

Her cheeks flushed pink, but she didn't hesitate to answer. "I rarely meet new people," she explained "And usually, if I do…it's through my husband. For the past ten years, I haven't really had anything that isn't his, you know? His money, his house, his employees, his friends…"

"Hey, I'm _your_ friend," I promised. "And I'm sure you'll love my mom, my sister in law Rosalie, and my cousin Alice. They could be your friends, too."

I didn't realize it until after the words had left my mouth- but that probably didn't help any. Sure, Alice, Rosalie, and my mother weren't associated with James Hunter, but they were _my_ family. Even if friendships did form, maybe she would still feel like they weren't really hers, either.

… …

I felt a little uneasy about leaving Bella's side, but the girls had practically insisted, and Bella had seemed to be happy enough to go along with it.

Emmett, Jasper, my dad and I stood off to the side talking, but I was sure to keep an eye on Bella as much as I could in case she was uncomfortable or needed anything. But she looked…well, she looked happy, and it made _me_ happy, in turn. She looked like she was having fun as she chatted, and she grinned as she let Rosalie feel her baby bump.

"Bella seems cool," Emmett said, drawing my attention away from the girls. "Looks like she and Rose are getting along great."

"Yeah, she is," I agreed with a smile. "I'm really glad they're getting along. Bella deserves some friends."

I let her alone for a little while, hoping that she really was having fun and that this would be good for her. Eventually, though, I couldn't stay away any longer. "How's it going?" I asked, offering her a fresh bottle of water as I approached.

"Oh, Edward, it's great!" She exclaimed, and it was happiest I had ever heard her. It made me grin from ear to ear. "Thank you so much for inviting me. I'm really enjoying myself."

"Yeah, Edward, thanks for bringing Bella," Alice chimed in. "We were thinking of grabbing lunch next week, too."

Alice, Rosalie, and my mom continued chatting, but Bella and I fell silent. We just exchanged smiles.

… …

 **Thanks for reading, guys! I appreciate it so much.**

 **Hope to post again next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the slight delay, but thanks for still being here! I appreciate each and every one of you, and I love to hear your opinions and feedback.**

 **Planning on also updating** _ **Choices**_ **this weekend, if not tonight, so stay tuned if you're interested! Also I've been a little MIA on facebook lately but hopefully I get out of that funk. If you don't have me on facebook and would like you, my fanfic profile is Cynosure Fanfic. See you there!**

… …

"This is the happiest I've ever been," Bella said quietly, looking over her shoulder at me bashfully while she checked on the cookies she had in the oven. "Thank you."

I smiled, wishing that things could stay this way forever. But our three weeks alone together was quickly coming to a close, and I think we both knew that things had to change. We couldn't keep up with how we'd been living once Mr. Hunter returned to the estate.

"You're welcome. But a thank you isn't necessary, Bella. I've really enjoyed the past few weeks as well. It's been so great spending time with you. You mean a lot to me," I said honestly. "I'll miss this."

"So will I," she replied sadly, turning around to face me. "Really, Edward…I don't think I could do this without you. Your support…and your friendship, mean everything to me."

"Bella…" I swallowed thickly, wondering if now was the right time to get this off my chest. " _You_ mean everything to me. I hope you know that." I held eye contact with her, feeling like my heart was about to explode right out of my chest. "I'm more than happy to be here for you, because there's nowhere I'd rather be. Really. I mean that. And just as an employee, or even just as a friend...I hope I'm not completely out of line, but you're more than that to me."

She stared at me for a moment, but she didn't look confused. She looked…sad. It made me feel even worse.

"I…I think you know how I feel," she finally said, her voice barely a whisper. "At least I hope you do. But Edward…I'm…I'm married. And not just to anyone, I'm married to him and you have to understand that he will never let me go. I won't ever be free."

"Let me help you. If you want me to, that is. Just say the word, and I'll figure something out. I swear to you."

… …

"Edward, can I see you in my office?"

Mr. Hunter had already been home for an hour, but I hadn't seen him until now because his first order of business upon coming home was to disappear into the master bedroom…with his wife.

Now, he stood before me, an expectant look on his face.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, pushing my work to the side and getting up from my desk. "How was your trip?" I asked as I followed him out of my office and down the hall into his.

"Very productive, thank you," he answered, gesturing for me to take a seat across from him at the desk. "I'm going to need you to look over the contracts we secured and type them up into a report. "Riley will send you the information you need. I'll want that done by the end of the week. And I'll also need you to sit in on my meeting with one of my real estate brokers on Wednesday."

I just nodded, waiting for him to get to the point- the real reason he had wanted to talk to me. I had a feeling that it wasn't about business.

"Did everything run smoothly while I was gone?" He asked, and ah, there it was.

"Perfectly," I answered. "No problems."

The corner of his mouth curled up in what was probably supposed to be a smile but just looked like a sneer. "I find it hard to believe that Mrs. Hunter didn't give you any problems, but okay. "Let's go over what she kept herself 'busy' with while I was gone."

I shifted uncomfortably, wishing that 1) this man wasn't my boss and 2), that he wasn't married to someone as wonderful as Bella.

"Edward," Mr. Hunter said sternly. "Don't forget that you are _my_ employee, not hers. You owe her nothing, and protecting her won't do her, or you, any good. I know my wife. I know how she is- believe me, that woman has already given me a lifetime of trouble. You can tell me. What kind of trouble did she get into this time?"

"None," I said firmly, but then quickly realized that wasn't the way to get him off my back- or hers. "She did a whole lot of nothing," I added. "Sat around and tried to sweet talk me into giving her one of the credit cards so that she could online shop. She said it was for the baby, but…"

He laughed, and I felt sick. "Well, you were probably right not to trust her. She's always up to something, that one. I swear, she would spend me into the poorhouse if I let her." He chuckled again, but then leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him. "Give me a rundown of what she did do," he demanded.

I did so, trying to be honest while also trying to protect Bella. He seemed satisfied with my answers, even when I admitted that I had brought her with me to a neighborhood block party. He didn't seem to care about anything that I told him- he just seemed like he was obsessed with control, desperate to know every detail of what had gone on in his absence.

I had meant it when I had promised Bella that I would help her. I just didn't know how yet.

… …

Frustrated, I slammed the door to my apartment shut behind me.

I was stuck. Mr. Hunter had been home for three days, and I'd only see Bella once in that time. And that one time, she had unsuccessfully been trying to hide a split lip.

It made me want to destroy him. When I first got this job, I had thought that I would come to idolize James Hunter. He was a genius businessman, and had accomplished so much before he had even turned fifty. But then I came to know the man he really was, not the false reputation that the business world had bestowed upon him. He wasn't a man. He was a coward, one who hid behind his reputation and abused his wife- the woman who was carrying his child.

And he obviously felt that he was above the law, based on what Bella had told me before. I had been pouring over information on the internet, trying to figure out how I could go about this. It was dangerous to point a finger at someone like James Hunter without proof. And without Bella's cooperation, I didn't really have any proof to give. I didn't want to take away her choice in the matter and force her into something that she didn't want to do.

Things would be a lot easier if James Hunter would just drop dead.

… …

The next few weeks passed slowly. Mr. Hunter had given me a lot of work to do, but it didn't escape my notice that Bella was being more reclusive than before. When our paths did cross, she smiled at me and made me feel like she still cared. But she spent most of her time in their bedroom, because Mr. Hunter had been conducting all of his business from home.

We caught a break when he was asked to speak at a presentation for the business school that I had just graduated from months before- a presentation that would take up most of his day.

As soon as he left the house, I took the stairs upstairs two at a time, and quickly found myself at the doorway to the master bedroom.

I knocked, but there was no answer. I pressed my ear to the door for a moment, but heard nothing. And when I cracked the door open, all the lights were off and the room was uninhibited.

A hunch struck me, and I hurried down the hall and towards the room that had been designated as the nursery. Sure enough, the door was open and there was Bella, sitting in the rocking chair by the picture window. She looked lost in thought, and didn't even seem to realize that I had stepped into the room.

"Bella," I said quietly, hating the way she jumped in shock, and maybe fear. "It's just me," I said soothingly, stepping towards her. "He's gone for the day. Won't be back until four."

She was up out of the chair and into my arms in an instant, and I felt tears wet the front of my shirt. "Shh," I murmured. "It's okay."

"I can't do this," she cried, not letting go of me. "Edward, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. It'll be okay. I promise," I said. "We'll figure something out."

She pulled away slightly, and I saw that her split lip hadn't even healed properly- if anything, it looked even worse than before. "Now," she begged. "I can't…I can't bring a child into this world. His world."

"Can I call the police?" I asked quietly, and she looked more conflicted that I would have thought. I thought that she'd be more than eager to turn her husband in and let me help her through it. But she didn't look so sure.

And honestly, I didn't entirely blame her. She'd been with him for ten years. She was pregnant with his baby. And he was James Hunter

"I'll try and figure something else out," I promised, not waiting any longer for her to answer. "But if something else happens…Bella, you have to call the police. I won't stand back and watch him hurt you. God, Bella, he could…he could _kill_ you."

She cried even harder, and while I knew that hadn't been the right thing to say, I didn't regret it. I needed her to realize how serious I was, and now serious this whole situation was. And then, I realized something. She didn't even have to say it. The baby, her first pregnancy…she hadn't lost it from natural causes. That's why she was so afraid, and rightfully so.

And then I knew. I would kill James Hunter if I had to.

… …

 **Dun dun dun.**

 **Hoping to update again this weekend- keeping my fingers crossed!**

 **Also, side note. So although Bella's relationship with her husband is obviously horrible, and he's a psychopath, romance between ExB isn't going to heat up until she is no longer in that marriage. Just wanted to give you all a warning about that if you're wondering where the romance is right now. It's coming, I promise. And again, I'll promise that there is HEA in the future for these two!**

 **One more note- JxB is an abusive relationship. Emotionally, verbally, and physically. As a student of psychology, I've had the opportunity to learn a lot about the psychological implications of such a relationship. It's not normal, and it's not easy to walk away from. Bella is the victim here, and she's dealing with a lot. And it's not just the abuse- she's also pregnant by the man who is abusing her and is dealing with that** _ **and**_ **natural pregnancy hormones. End rant. Just wanted to point that out again : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope everyone is doing well! Thanks for your constant support and your patience.**

 **We're at midterm for the school year, so I've been a little busier than usual and this might continue throughout the next week or so. I have an experiment running for my psychology senior assignment and although we're in the data collection phase at the moment, analysis will start soon and since I'm completely hopeless when it comes to inferential statistics and computing results sooo I might be swamped with that : (**

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

Edward said to trust him. And despite everything, I did.

But did he really have the power to change something? Unfortunately, I didn't think so. However, I was running out of time. I was having a baby, and I finally realized that I couldn't let my baby come into this type of life. Maybe he would be safe, but maybe he wouldn't. And how could I take that chance with my own child and his safety?

I did what I could, even though it wasn't much. I spent a lot of time in the unoccupied areas of the house, looking for things that wouldn't be missed but would still be worth money. It was better than nothing. I had no idea what Edward was planning when he said he would help me, but I figured that a little money couldn't hurt, either way.

I tried to keep to myself, even shying away from Edward. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, and honestly I was afraid that he wouldn't be able to do anything at all. I didn't want to get my hopes up too high, but it was probably already too late for that.

… …

"Bella? Can I talk to you?"

Edward's voice startled me, but I was relieved to see that it was him. I hated when it was my husband in the doorway, and I was becoming more and more fearful of him, if that was even possible.

"Can you?" I asked, not trying to be insolent. I was legitimately asking.

"He's in a meeting," Edward replied, closing the door of the nursery behind him. "It'll be about an hour."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around my bulging stomach. "Where have you been?" I asked quietly.

Edward laughed, coming over and crouching down in front of me. "I could ask the same of you. You haven't been around much, either."

I just smiled grimly in reply. "I'm happy to see you now."

"Good," Edward said quietly, resting his hand on my knee. "I talked to my cousin the other day. You remember Jasper, right? Well he's a lawyer, specializing in business law. He wasn't much help, but he did put me into contact with someone who might be able to do something for us. It's a long shot, but this guy is going to look into Mr. Hunter's business dealings. Maybe he'll find something, maybe he won't. But it's a start."

"And what if he does find something?" I asked. "How would that help?"

"Well, if he _did_ happen to find something, and it was big enough…maybe he'd go to prison, Bella. That's something."

"Maybe," I echoed, but I wasn't optimistic. I didn't know anything at all about my husband's business dealings, but I couldn't imagine there was anything substantial to be found there. He was ruthless and power hungry, but he was also proud of his work. And unfortunately I didn't believe that there was a prison sentence long enough to keep him away from me and my… _our_ baby.

… …

Lately, time was measured by the size of my belly.

My last pregnancy had been over long before I had gotten to this point, so every day was a new experience. I loved being pregnant, even though I was having a hard time with some of the symptoms- physical and emotional. It was worth it. I couldn't wait for this baby to be born, even though it was scary. I already loved my baby, but I was terrified that I would see too much of his father in him. I would raise my child to be different than his father, but I still worried.

Edward seemed to be more involved in my pregnancy than my husband was. He helped me with the baby books, to finish decorating the nursery, and he went to the classes with me. My husband had said he'd attend them, but he hadn't yet. And I was okay with that. Edward was a far better partner, and I thought that he cared more than my husband did.

And honestly, that wasn't hard to accomplish. My husband had long insisted that he wanted a son and heir- but he didn't seem to care much now that the heir was on his way. I couldn't imagine him being a doting father, either. Even when our marriage was somewhat happy, he hadn't been emotionally supportive. At our "happiest", it was about sex, not love.

I wish I had realized that sooner.

Now I was six months pregnant, and feeling more trapped than ever.

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

I was getting discouraged. James Hunter seemed impenetrable, untouchable. It wasn't that there was nothing to find- it was that it was hidden. The update Jasper had given me was that they were swamped with information, and all of it seemed completely arbitrary. That meant that there was probably something there, just concealed under mountains of junk.

Would finding usual information actually result in something? Even if he was doing something illegal, would it be enough to actually imprison him or ruin him to the point that Bella could escape from his clutches? Or would it just anger him, and cause him to take it out on her?

It was overwhelming. Not to mention my own feelings for Bella were only growing.

We were still spending time together, and I was helping her prepare for the upcoming birth of her baby. She was excited and terrified at the same time, and I felt that I had the same feelings. We had finished putting the nursery together, and were going to the baby classes once a week. More than once, I found myself wishing that we were together, instead of her expecting a baby with the man that hurt her so badly.

Mr. Hunter didn't seem to care much that his wife was pregnant. He threw money at the situation, insisting that everything bought for the baby was top of the line and extravagant. But he hadn't even seen the nursery yet, or looked at any of the clothes and toys Bella had been buying. He didn't go to the classes, either, or ask Bella or me about then. I knew he planned on hiring a nanny, and Bella would be home with the baby, but shouldn't he learn how to change a diaper? Or hold the baby?

I knew Bella felt the same way, but neither of us vocalized our thoughts to him.

… …

"My husband wants me to schedule a cesarean," Bella said, peeking up at me. We were sitting on the floor of the nursery, folding up all the tiny onesies, socks, and miscellaneous baby clothes that Bella had just laundered.

I marveled at the size of the items, and swelled up with pride when I saw that Bella had placed the onesies I had bought for the baby to the side to be placed in the bag she would take to the hospital with her for the birth.

"Why?" I asked, frowning slightly. "Your doctor said they were predicting a small birth weight, right?"

"He's a control freak," she said simply. "He wants to control everything, including how his son comes into the world."

"I mean, a cesarean isn't exactly easy," I pointed out. "Why go through with it if you don't have to? Unless you want to, that is?"

"I don't really know anything about it. He just said that it would be better if we scheduled it, and told me to talk to my doctor."

"Don't do it if you don't want to," I said, and she shook her head.

"You know it's not really up to me."

I nodded, trying to keep my face neutral. I was trying to be more careful, especially inside the house, because I had realized that I never really knew who was listening.

"I'll look through your books and see if there's any good information there," I said. "What about names? You never want to tell me what you have in mind. Spill. I really want to know what names you've been playing around with."

"My husband has the name picked out already," she said, sounding stiff. "Non-negotiable. Believe me, I asked."

"Oh," I replied. "That's too bad. Do you like the name, at least?"

She shrugged. "I do. It's a family name…I just kind of wish that I could give him his own name, you know? Not the name of his father. And his grandfather."

I hoped his first name wasn't going to be _James._ I didn't think I could stomach it.

"Daniel James," she said, and I felt myself let out a sigh of relief. "I know," she said quietly, peeking up at me from her stack of clothes. "I had the same thought when he said 'family name'."

"I'm named after my uncle, but my mom said she regretted it. Her brother is also named Edward, and she said that it was immediately confusing. They called me EJ until I was in elementary school- I hated it. It took them years for me to shake the nickname."

"That's cute," Bella laughed. "I like EJ."

We fell into a comfortable silence after that, and finished up the folding fairly quickly. I laughed as Bella held her hands out to me after I stood up. "Getting hard to stand?" I asked, and reached out and put my hand on her stomach without even thinking after I helped her to her feet. "Sorry," I said immediately, ripping my hand away. "I should've asked."

When my sister in law had been pregnant, I had heard many rants about random people- complete strangers, came up to her all the time when she was pregnant and put their hands on her stomach without so much as a "hello".

"It's okay," Bella murmured, reaching out and talking my hand in hers, and then pressing it to her stomach. "He's kicking like crazy."

I nodded, feeling the strong kicks myself. It was amazing.

"He always kicks like that when I see you," Bella continued, her voice so quiet I practically had to strain to hear it. "Probably because my heart beats so fast when you're around me."

I swallowed thickly, looking down at her. She was so beautiful.

I felt myself leaning in, but we practically flew apart when a door slammed loudly down the hall. I turned quickly, starting to put some of the folded clothes away in the dresser while Bella sank down into the rocking chair across the room.

Footsteps approached, and I turned to see Mr. Hunter standing in the doorway of the nursery. But he wasn't looking at me- he was looking at Bella.

"Where have you been?" He asked irritably. "I told you to be ready by five."

"It's only three now," Bella said, checking her watch. "I'll still be ready by four. We were just putting some of the clothes away. Look at how tiny these little socks are." She held out the pair that she was still holding in her hands, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Be ready by five," he repeated. "The limo will be here to take us to the gala. We can't be late, and I'm sure you'll need more time than you planned for to look presentable. This is an important event, Isabella. I expect you to be perfect."

She just nodded, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Edward, you can leave early today," Mr. Hunter said shortly, seeming to finally realize that I was in the room, too. "There's no need for you to stick around on a Friday night, especially when we're going to be leaving. Start your weekend early."

With that, he was gone, disappearing back into the hallway just as quickly as he had come.

I waited a few moments, listening to his footsteps retreat down the hall and then down the marble staircase.

"Bella," I said quietly, reaching my hand out for her.

"It's fine," she said brusquely, and my stomach twisted when I saw her wipe at her eyes. "Go ahead and leave, Edward. I really do need to start getting ready."

I started to argue, but realized there was no point. This was one of those things that I would just let drop.

... …

 **Thanks again. Much love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tick...tick…tick…**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

I never read the newspaper. But as I was sitting having my coffee that morning, a picture on the newspaper the woman sitting across from me was reading caught my eye.

Of course a photo of James Hunter and his wife would make the society pages. I just wished I hadn't seen it.

But once I had caught a glimpse, I couldn't resist buying a copy of the newspaper for myself.

She looked beautiful in the photo, but she always did. There was that grim look in her eyes as well, but I had a feeling that somehow, I was the only person that could see that, because she hide it so well and carried herself with so much grace.

I threw the paper away before the picture could drive me even crazier, but I still saw it in my mind for the rest of the day.

… …

For the first time, I felt like I was being watched.

Maybe it was my own paranoia, or maybe I had been under surveillance the whole time. I didn't know, but now I felt more unease than I ever had in this big house.

That feeling made me stay away from Bella, too, as hard as it was. I didn't want to pull her in further, just in case my suspicions were right.

But I hadn't taken into consideration that Bella would _want_ to be pulled in.

"Have you been ignoring me?" She asked, her voice cutting through the silence of my office.

My head snapped up, and I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of her. She was barefoot and wearing sweats, and her eyes looked even sadder than I was used it. At first, I thought he had done something. But then, I realized that it was me that was putting that look in her eyes this time.

"Bella, I think we need to be careful," I said softly. "I mean…with the…" I trailed off, but she didn't seem to catch on.

"I can't deal with you ignoring me, Edward. I'm sorry, but I can't- you're the best part of my day, always. I know I've hid in the past, but now-"

"Bella," I said sharply, but then instantly softened. "Bella…we need to be careful," I said again, even though I knew there was probably no point. If we were being watched, then it was far too late to be careful.

Then her eyes flashed with recognition, and she nodded.

But she stepped closer. And closer still. Until she was right beside me, and I couldn't resist standing and pulling her towards me. I wasn't satisfied until her lips was on my. Her hand came up to hold the back of my head, while mine held her against me. It was the first time I had gotten to hold her like this, to feel her kiss me and to get to kiss her back. And it was the best moment of my life.

I pulled away after a moment, and then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. I couldn't get her go, and I let my hands travel up to her face. I cupped it in my hands, looking down into Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

"I will protect you," I promised. "I love you, Bella."

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

Time, as always, continued to pass faster than seemed possible. And Edward continued to be my one and only saving grace- other than the imminent arrival of my son, of course. I didn't know what kind of work was keeping my husband so busy, but I also didn't care to ask. I sometimes worried that this was as good as it could get- my husband kept busy at work and Edward and I free to spent quiet days together. But this was too good to be true and yet not good enough at the same time. We were at a kind of standstill, and the uncertainty of everything made me feel uncomfortably on edge.

I felt myself getting more and more nervous that we would somehow be caught, our feelings for each other revealed to my husband. Edward and I had never been physically intimate with each other beyond that one kiss, but I felt more drawn to him every time we were together. Our feelings towards each other had obviously been vocalized, and we had come close more than once, but it seemed that for now, we were focused on emotional intimacy.

I think it was something we both needed, and for now, we were happy enough. Because now I knew that he loved me, and I had known for quite a while that I loved him too. I had no idea what the future held, but I had to hope it was better than the past.

… …

And Edward was still much more involved in my pregnancy and my plans for the future than my husband was. For that, I was grateful.

I found myself wishing more than once that I carried his child instead of my husband's. And although there was absolutely no doubt about who the biological father of my unborn son was, I also knew that biology did not equate a good father. Edward already loved this boy more than my husband ever would, and I hoped that love would only grow over the years.

Of course, all of that, all of our great plans for the future, all hinged on somehow escaping from the torment that was my marriage. Somedays, I feel that I brought this all on myself and I should continue to face the consequences. After all, I had married this man without knowing who he really was, and it hadn't been for love.

On the other hand, no one deserved this kind of abuse.

Pregnancy helped, but it didn't protect me. He was afraid of beating me like he had during my first pregnancy, but that didn't stop him from lashing out. Since I had begun to show, most of the abuse had been verbal…and sexual. But the physical didn't stop, and I had to act and speak carefully. So did Edward.

When dealing with a man like James Hunter, caution wasn't just important- it was everything. And we should have been more careful.

… …

The moment he called me into his office, I knew we had made a mistake.

"I may have been busy these last few months, but unlike you, I am not stupid," James sneered, turning on me as soon as the door closed behind us.

"Wh…what?" I asked, hearing my own voice shake. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't blame him," James continued, ignoring my feigned ignorance. "After all, you snared me in your trap all those years ago, and I'm still not sure how. It keeps me up at night, sometimes. Why you? You were no better than a whore off the street, but I still fell for your tricks. That innocence, obviously feigned, drew me in but it and made me do something idiotic- marry you. I fell victim to you, and obviously he has, too."

"James, honey, what are you talking about?" I asked, but the fakeness in my voice seemed so obvious.

"Shut up," he snapped back. "I've had it with your excuses, with you wiggling out of every problem you've come across; every time you've done me wrong. You're carrying my son, you stupid whore. Do you think that I'd ever let him have you? Or let anyone have you? Regardless of what I now know about you, I will _not_ let you walk free. You owe me more than you could ever repay, and I won't let you forget it. You've tried to take me for everything I have, and you've proven that you can't be trusted. Not with anything."

"I am _not_ your slave," I finally said, hearing more courage in my voice than I thought possible. "I'm a human being, not property-"

"Not so sweet anymore, huh?" He asked, his voice taunting. "Is that what he sees in you?"

"Who?" I asked, now just daring him to say it. I felt that hope was being lost, and quickly.

My mind was racing, as was my heart. And I didn't think that there was a way out of this.

"Edward," James answered with a hiss, and then, I really did feel that all hope was lost.

Because he knew. And of course he knew. This man who had kept me under lock and key for years, who was so hell-bent on controlling me and every aspect of my life…he would find out. I had thought that Edward and I have been careful, but obviously we had not been careful enough, and we were no match for my husband.

… …

 **Boom.**

 **Sorry this one took a while, but hopefully the excitement in the chapter made up for it at least a little bit! If you're friends with me on facebook (Cynosure Fanfic), then you know that I had minor surgery last week. But I've been healing pretty well, and I feel a lot better. I even got to stop taking the pain killers a few days ago!**

" **Choices" will probably update before this one does again, but I can promise that it won't be as long of a wait next time.**

 **Love you all : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry loves, but it's back to Edward first on this one ; ) We'll catch up with Bella ASAP.**

 **Brief note, in case you're confused later- the italicized portions of the chapter are little flashbacks. I think it's clear but I'm running on nothing but fumes at this point so I could very easily be wrong.**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"Does the name Aro Volturi ring any bells?" Jasper asked, shuffling a few papers in front of him.

"Uh, yeah actually," I replied. "There's an hour blocked out for him on Mr. Hunter's schedule every week. But I've never actually seen him."

"Any idea what that would be about?"

"No," I said honestly, shaking my head. "I've never seen any paperwork about it or typed up any minutes or anything."

Jasper nodded, looking pensive. "Well, this is Aro Volturi," he said, sliding a picture over to me.

A picture of James Hunter.

"You lost me," I said, shaking my head. "What are you saying?"

"We're not actually 100% sure what's going on here, or which one is his real name," Jasper admitted. "But we know he has two identities. Hunter has all the business connections, obviously, but the Volturi name is linked to a few…unsavory ties. I told my guy to stop poking around after he found out about this," he gestured to the picture, "for fear of getting involved in something serious. We have reason to believe that if this guy isn't actually in the mob, Edward, he's tied up in it. Hunter, Volturi…whatever name he's going by, it's the same. Bad news."

"How has this never been revealed before? James Hunter is a big deal," I asked, my mind reeling.

"Maybe it has," Jasper replied with a shrug. "And those people just aren't in a position to talk anymore."

Getting his hint, I swallowed thickly. He was right. This _was_ bad. What had I gotten myself into?

"I can't believe this. How…"

"He's slick," Jasper interjected. "He uses 'Volturi' for name only, and only in certain circles. Hunter is the name that goes with his appearance, the name that is actually tied to his success. But like I said…either way, this is trouble. Edward, you have to get yourself out of there."

I shook my head, barely even considering it. "Bella," I said quietly. "I can't just leave her there, with him."

"She's already caught up in it, Edward," Jasper reminded me. "For all you know…she knows. And she could be involved."

"No," I said. "I _know_ her."

"I hope you're right," Jasper said with a sigh, raising his hands. "For both your sakes."

… …

I didn't go into work that day, sending a quick email saying that I was feeling under the weather to Mr. Hunter…or was it Mr. Volturi?

Not knowing what to think, I collapsed into my bed. My mind was going a million miles a minute, and through the confusing jumble of thoughts in my head, I could only make out one thing.

Bella.

I had to believe in the good in her, that she didn't know what was really going on. Maybe it wouldn't make a difference even if she did know, but I hoped that she wouldn't keep me in the dark about something so serious, something that could be harmful to us both. I thought back to how she felt in my arms after I had finally gotten the nerve up to kiss her, and I decided right then and there that I wasn't going to walk away.

Maybe it was foolish of me. But my heart was telling me that Bella really was innocent in this, and I couldn't leave her and the baby with him for any longer than necessary. My mind played back to all the special moments we had shared together, and I knew that this was something I had to do.

… …

" _You're my best friend," Bella said simply, reaching over and placing her hand over mine. "I hope you know that. I hope I'm not silly for saying so, either."  
_

" _You're not," I replied quickly, feeling my cheeks flush slightly. "You're my best friend, too."_

… …

" _I know you said he had the name picked out already…but what names did you have in mind?" I asked, peeking over at her as we folded baby clothes. The amount of clothes crammed into the drawers in the nursery was incredible, but I knew from experience with my nephew that babies went through an extraordinary amount of clothes._

" _It doesn't really matter now," Bella replied with a shrug. "He told me to forget it. Not to mention it again."_

" _Bella…" I said quietly. "I'm not him."  
_

 _She gazed up at me, her brow furrowed. "I know that," she said finally. "I know."_

 _I nodded, and we continued our work in silence for a few more minutes. I didn't mind the silence, though. It was comfortable, and just being in the same room with her made my heart beat faster._

" _I liked the name Lucas," Bella said finally, not looking at me. "Lucas…Edward."_

 _I glanced up at her in surprise, but she still wasn't looking at me._

 _Reaching out, I gently grasped her chin and turned her head towards me. "Bella," I said again, reverently this time. "Thank you."_

 _Her deep brown eyes looked so sad, but there was still so much beauty there. It almost hurt to look her in the eye, because her eyes were so expressive that I could practically feel her pain._

… …

" _Where is someplace you've always wanted to go?" I asked, lazily spinning the globe in my office._

 _Bella laughed quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "Anywhere," she replied. "I haven't been much of anywhere. We travelled a little bit in the early days of our marriage, but…"_

" _I want to go to South America," I said, cutting in as she trailed off. "I went to Europe with some friends in college, and it was incredible, but something about South America is so appealing to me. Argentina, maybe, or Brazil. But anywhere is probably better than here, huh?"_

" _That sounds like an adventure," Bella remarked. "South America, I mean. I think I'd like that, too."_

" _Yeah? Maybe I'll take you one day."_

 _She smiled. "Maybe I'll take_ _ **you**_ _."_

… …

" _Tell me about your life," I implored, watching as Bella iced the small cake in front of her._

 _She looked up at me with a frown, a little bit of icing smeared in one of her eyebrows. "What?"_

" _Your life," I repeated. "Anything you want to tell me, tell me. I'd love to hear it."_

" _I…I don't really like talking about it," she said with a shrug. "I tried to leave that life behind."_

" _Anything," I repeated. "It doesn't have to be specific. Tell me some of your memories; see if you can turn them into happier ones."_

 _She smiled then, but her hands didn't stop their work._

" _It was my eleventh birthday, and my mom had scrounged up enough money for buy a box of cake mix," she recalled. "But she forgot that you needed eggs and oil, too, so…"_

… …

" _You were right, you know," Bella said, sidling up next to me. "Those stories I told you the other day? About growing up? I've been thinking about them and well…they don't seem so sad anymore. Now when I think of them, I think of you. And maybe one day I'll tell baby," she reached down and rubbed her stomach, "about them, and they'll get even better. Maybe I'll look back one day and those stories won't be sad at all, and I won't be so ashamed of where I come from."_

" _You can't help what you were born into, Bella," I reminded her. "And it's nothing to be ashamed of."_

" _I was in such a rush to get away from all of that," she continued, "that I didn't think about what I was getting into. But even if I had known what was ahead, I'm afraid that I would have done it anyway. Because I was stupid, and I didn't realize that there are worse things in life. But I wish things were different, I really do."_

" _Bella…"_

" _No, really. I wish that I had never married him. I wish that I wasn't sharing this baby with him. I wish it was…" she trailed off, shaking her head._

" _Was what?" I asked._

" _Was with you, instead."_

… …

She had trusted in me, confided in me, and told me that she loved me. I couldn't give up on Bella, especially now.

At this point, I didn't really care how it happened. I didn't care if I came up with a genius plan, or even a good one. It just had to work. I couldn't let her continue to live the way she was, in fear for not only herself but also the baby she was carrying. I knew what had happened to end her first pregnancy, and even though she was nearly full term now, I wouldn't put anything past him. And once the baby was born…how long until he did something to light his father's fuse?

I used the term "father' loosely, but I was at a loss for the proper words to convey just how much of a father James Hunter would be. Because I suspected that even once the baby was old enough to take over the Hunter Empire, he wouldn't be treated with hugs and kisses and warm words.

And although I knew that Bella would be able to provide more than enough emotional support and love for her child, no one could deny that this house could be a very cold, lonely place. It wasn't a home, not with him here.

… …

The house was quiet.

It wasn't entirely unusual, but after missing the entire day yesterday, I had expected for there to be more of a commotion.

But there was none. I stopped in the kitchen on my way to my office for a cup of coffee, but it was mysteriously dark and quiet. The light was almost always on in here- Bella usually turned it on when she started the coffee and made herself breakfast, and left it on until later at night.

The sitting room was empty, too, and because I often found Bella sitting there in the mornings with a book, I was surprised. Sometimes she sat outside to do her reading, but it was dreary and chilly out, so I knew she wouldn't be sitting on the porch.

I unlocked the door to my office, mindlessly tossing my coat onto one of the chairs and sipping my coffee as my computer started up.

I tried to tell myself that Bella might be feeling under the weather, or taking advantage of the weather and stayed in bed a little later than usual.

But a loud thud sounded out suddenly, practically making the house shake. I paused, my fingers hovering over my keyboard for a moment.

And then there was a bang.

… …

" **Choices" will update next, but it shouldn't be long. I have most of the next chapter written, but have to sit down and type it out before I revise and post. But the good news is that with that chapter mostly written, it shouldn't be too long before I can work on chapter 13 of this one.**

 **How are you guys feeling? Were you expecting for there to be a little twist with James? And how do you think that will pan out? Will it change the plan for getting Bella away?**

 **Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there, guys! This chapter comes with a warning- we're picking back up where we left Bella, and we find out that it's the same morning as where we left Edward. I hope that's not too confusing. Anyway, the beginning of the chapter is rough and if that kind of thing bothers you, then please feel free to skip down to the divider (the … …) and go from there.**

 **Thanks for everything.**

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

"How long have you been fucking him?" James continued. "You're disgusting; fucking him while you have my baby inside of you."

"I…I'm not, "I said, not sure why I was even arguing. He knew. No, Edward and I weren't having sex…but it was more than that. I loved him. Maybe James didn't understand that part, but it was just as bad. "It's not like that."

"I'm sure that's what you would like me to believe. What I don't understand is why you, little Miss Prude, would suddenly decide you're ready to get fucked. It's hard enough to get you to spread your legs for your own husband, I don't know why-"

"Because I don't love you!" I cried. "I don't love you, and I do love-"

He backhanded me before I could get the words out. The _truth_ out. "Shut up," James said harshly. "You love me. You love my money."

I brought my hand up to my cheek, feeling the familiar sting. My eyes were watering, but I didn't care what he thought about me anymore. All I cared about was getting out of here alive. "I love your baby," I said desperately, putting my hand on my stomach. "I can feel him kicking right now. I love him, James, and I-"

"You don't deserve to have my baby in you," he cut me off with a snarl. "Besides, you've _ruined_ him by spreading your legs for the hired help."

"Just feel him!" I said, lunging forward to grab one of his hands. I pressed it against my stomach, praying that actually feeling the baby, his son, kicking would stop him from killing us both. "That's him. He's yours, and I haven't ruined him. He's just a baby...he's your son. Yours." As much as I was saddened by the fact that it was his baby, I knew it could save me. Save us. Besides, it wasn't like the baby could help who his father was.

He was actually quiet for a moment, but pulled his hand away like it was on fire as soon as the baby gave a strong kick. "No heir is worth this much trouble. I shouldn't have bothered, especially with you."

"James…"

"Shut up," he roared again, pushing me away from him with a rough shove. I fell into the chair behind me, clutching the arms as I tried to regain my breathing. "I want that baby out of you. Then I'll deal with you."

It wasn't much, but it was something. I had found at least some footing. Something that told me the baby would make it, even if James did something horrible to me.

We were quiet for another minute, and I heard James pouring something into a glass and drinking it quickly, but I didn't dare look up.

"Edward knows that I know," he said calmly, pouring another drink. "And he doesn't care. He put in his resignation last night; that's why he didn't come in yesterday. He's not sick. He's through with you. And so am I. No one cares about you, Isabella. Right now, you're just a mean to an end. That's all you are to me."

My heart pounded at the mention of Edward, and despite myself, more dread filled my chest. Was James lying? He had to be. Yes, Edward hadn't come in yesterday, but…

I had managed to keep the tears at bay up until now, but I couldn't any longer. I felt them sliding down my cheeks, fat and warm. James turned and scoffed at the sight of me.

"That makes you cry, huh? Hearing that your little plaything thinks you're just as worthless as I do? Tears won't save you now. They never have. I don't fall for that shit anymore." I heard him opening his desk drawer, and the tears fell faster when I saw him pull a gun out of the bottom drawer and lay it down. "I changed my mind. I think I'll deal with you now."

"The baby," I said weakly, and he laughed.

"A shot in the kneecap shouldn't hurt the baby…too badly. I'll drag your ass to the hospital afterwards so they can cut him out and leave you there to die. You're far enough along now. But I think you deserve some punishment…deserve to suffer."

I didn't respond except to move towards the door. I didn't even have to think about it- it was fight or flight. James didn't realize what I was doing until I had the door open, and he stormed up behind me and slammed it shut so hard that the room seemed to shake.

"Stand by the desk," he said through his teeth. And although my whole body was shaking, I did as he asked.

I stepped towards the desk, and when he turned his back to lock the door, I reached for the gun.

It was cold and heavy in my hands. I prayed to god that it was actually loaded, and I fired a shot.

He hit the floor with a thud.

"You bitch," James ground out, holding his shoulder. Blood spread across the material of his white shirt, and I watched him for a moment before I heard another door slam.

James must not have finished locking the door, because it swung open. He groaned as the door hit his side, and Edward stood there, looking down in complete shock.

"She fucking shot me," James spat. "Call 911, you fucking-"

"Are you okay?" Edward asked urgently, and I realized he was talking to me. He stepped over my husband, and I felt him pull the gun out of my hands. I nodded, my ears ringing. "I…I need to call 911," he said, looking back over at James.

He was laying on the floor, practically white as a sheet, staring up at the ceiling. His face was contorted in pain, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else anymore.

"Okay," I said weakly.

"It was self-defense," Edward said firmly, reaching for the desk phone. "I know that. Anyone with half a brain will know that."

"I…I'm not so sure about that," I replied weakly, feeling faint. "He…he's him, and I'm just-"

"Bella, I'll handle it," Edward said through his teeth. "Please, sit down before you-"

… …

I woke back up to Edward kneeling in front me.

"Edward…" I said thickly, crying again. "I…I shot him."

"I know," he said quietly, looking up at me. "I know, Bella, and it's okay. The police are here, and they want to talk to you." I started crying harder, and he shushed me. "I'll take care of you," he promised. "What about baby? He is okay?"

"He's okay. I think," I replied.

"Can you talk to the police?" Edward asked, touching my stomach briefly.

I nodded, starting to get to my feet.

"No," Edward said gently, stopping me. "I'll go get them."

He stood to leave, exiting the room quickly, and I realized he had moved me into the sitting room off of the kitchen. Away from the office, and the…blood.

"Ma'am, are you up for answering a few questions?" Two officers entered the room, Edward in tow.

One of them was female, and she approached me first. "Do you need medical attention?"

"I don't think so," I said shakily.

"What happened here today, Mrs. Hunter?" The male asked. He started to step forward, but his female partner shook her head at him.

"I'm Officer Weber," she said, drawing my attention back to her. "And my partner there is Officer Dawson. We have questions for you."

… …

"You did great," Edward said, cupping the back of my head. "Tell me Bella, are you really okay?"

I nodded again, for what felt like the millionth time. "It feels like a dream."

"I know. But he's not here, he's in the hospital, and-"

"And then he'll come home," I said. "Edward, I have to get out of here, I have to go-"

"Shh," he murmured. "He's in the hospital, and I think Officer Weber is taking this seriously. Besides…I talked to the officers on my own. Bella…Bella, James is into some serious shit. Did you know that?" I shook my head wordlessly. I really didn't know anything about James. "He's in serious trouble. You might not realize what you know, but you've been around for all of it. You can testify."

"Testify about what?" I asked, confused.

"The feds have been building a case-"

"Against James?!" I was shocked. James was untouchable. He thought so, I thought so…everyone thought so.

"Against Aro Volturi," Edward said, his eyes searching mine. "Does that name sound familiar?"

I thought for a moment, but shook my head. "I don't think so. What does this have to do with James?"

"I talked to Jasper the other day and Bella, they actually found something. He has a second identity, and Aro Volturi is in trouble with the law. Serious trouble…enough trouble to keep him out of your life forever. No one is untouchable, not even him. He crossed the line a long time ago, but no one ever put it together because he uses Aro Volturi as a front, as just a name. No one knew it was him. But now they're linked, and you and I can testify and help him get what he deserves. And once it gets out that he's this criminal, the abuse charges will actually stick, too."

"Edward, it seems too good to be true," I said honestly. "And I'm…"

"You're in shock still," Edward said gently. "I think you need to go to the hospital-"

Not if he was there.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm fine."

He nodded, looking up at me in silence. "What?" I finally asked.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella."

My cheeks flushed, and the tears were still falling, but I managed a small smile. "Thank you."

"You did what you had to do to protect yourself, and the baby. You amaze me."

… …

"I know you said you didn't want to go to the hospital, but I thought it would be best if a doctor took a look," Edward said from the doorway of the sitting room.

I turned my head to see him standing there with his father behind him, and I sat up quickly.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," I said, my voice shaking.

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle," he reminded me gently. "Is it okay if I take a look at you?"

I nodded, looking at where Edward stood in the doorway. He just smiled at me briefly, and even though I could see a storm brewing behind his eyes, he looked outwardly calm.

"Any abdominal pain or cramping? Back pain?" He asked, starting to take my blood pressure.

"No…I feel fine, other than my face," I admitted, reaching up to touch my sore cheek.

"I'll get you some ice," Edward said, quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

Carlisle continued his assessment of me, and by the time Edward returned with an icepack, he was finished.

"You seem physically fine," Carlisle announced. "But it was a good idea to let me look at you, just in case."

"Well, thank you," I said. "I just feel a little…rattled. I don't know. It's surreal." I was crying again, and Edward quickly sat down next to me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he assured me. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out. You'll be okay. Baby will be okay."

"It might be a good idea to go talk to someone," Carlisle suggested quietly. "Help you cope with all of this. I can give you some referrals."

"That would be nice," I finally said. Edward had suggested seeing a therapist more than once, and I had refused. But that was before…this happened.

Carlisle left shortly after, promising to get back to me with some possible psychiatrists and counselors. Edward remained next to me on the couch, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It'll be okay," he said quietly. "You can do this."

Maybe that was right, but it didn't alleviate the terror inside of me.

"I should have aimed lower."

… …

 **Thanks again, please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from all of you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to give a gentle reminder that I am not a police officer, lawyer, or in any way an expert in how the criminal justice system in the US (or anywhere) works. All of my knowledge comes from an Intro to Criminal Justice course I took my junior year of college and many, many episodes of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Also keep in mind that while I am trying to be** _ **somewhat**_ **accurate/realistic, this remains a free work of fiction that I only write in my spare time. I thank you in advance for your understanding, especially because everyone has been so great about it so far!**

 **Glad you guys liked the last chapter…we're about halfway done with the story, and almost done with James : ) I'm sure you'll be just as glad as I am for him to go bye bye.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and be sure to leave a review if you would be so kind!**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

I was incredibly proud of her. But I was also worried.

I tried to be confident; to believe that everything would work out, but things weren't that easy. Life wasn't that easy. These last few months had proven that.

Bella seemed to still be in a daze, and the next few days passed in a blur. We must have gotten lucky with Officer Weber, because she was taking the case between Mr. Hunter and Bella very seriously. I wasn't sure how these things worked but this seemed to be a step in the right direction, and the other criminal charges that the DA's office promised would be charged to Mr. Hunter would only help Bella's cause.

He was still in the hospital. She had missed anything vital…unfortunately, but had done enough damage that he would be kept there at least until charges were pressed. I was more than relieved, even though I wouldn't be happy until he was behind bars or dead. But for now, this would have to be enough.

… …

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, lingering in the doorway.

Bella sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "I think I'm just tired," she said quietly. "Thank you though."

I nodded. "Just…just call if you need me. I'll be downstairs."

"Thank you."

I closed the door to the guest room she had been staying in behind me, trying to be quiet. She had been feeling off all morning, and I was worried that all the events of a few days were really catching up to her. And I wouldn't blame her. It was surreal, what had happened here just two days ago.

I myself was still having trouble with it, and I hadn't even been the one to pull the trigger.

As much as he had deserved it; as much as he had it coming…it was hard to come to terms with. I was still so proud of her. I had seen the gun, and I knew that he had planned to use it on her and wouldn't have felt a drop of remorse about it. Maybe he would have spared the baby…but could we have trusted him to keep his word? He was a monster. If he could turn a gun on his pregnant wife, then I didn't think he would have had that much of a problem harming his unborn child.

I still wondered how I had gotten into this situation. This was, after all, supposed to be just a job. A way to get experience; to get into the workforce through a powerhouse like James Hunter. It had supposed to have only lasted a few months.

But I was glad it wasn't just a job. I wish it had happened differently, that Bella hadn't been through hell and back, but I knew I couldn't change it. I was relieved that I had gotten the job, and I had been here for all of this. And that there was a chance for both of us to be happy in the future.

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

I stared up at the ceiling, willing myself to just fall asleep.

But sleep was elusive, just like it had been for the last two nights.

Coupled with the fact that I could not turn my mind off, I hadn't been feeling well. I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. I kept replaying that morning in my mind, and when I closed my eyes, I saw him hitting the floor. When I had been able to sleep, all I dreamt about was him shooting me instead of the other way around. At this point, I didn't _want_ to sleep. I didn't want the nightmares.

I winced at the twinge in my back and tried to reposition myself. But nothing was comfortable anymore. It had been like this for the past week or so, but it was only getting worse. The only real comfort was feeling the baby kicking, just like he was now. I smiled at I touched my stomach, but it was quickly replaced with a grimace as the baby kicked sharply.

I had been lying awake for hours now, and I knew that a peaceful sleep wasn't coming, so I gave up.

The guest room had been home for the past two days, but I felt like I was finally ready to get back to my old routines. To try and make sense of everything that had happened and move past it. I wasn't sure that it was really possible, but I would try my hardest.

"You're up."

"I was never down," I said wryly, grimacing at Edward.

He had been sitting in the kitchen, and immediately put the paper down when I entered the room.

"Want me to make you something to eat?" He asked, watching me closely.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he finally cracked a smile. "Okay, I can't cook."

"I know. But don't worry, I'm not fixing anything. I'll just have some toast."

"You should probably eat more than that, Bella."

"I can't," I said simply.

My stomach was in knots, had been since… _it_ happened.

He didn't argue, and put his arm around my shoulders when I sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm worried about you."

I smiled sadly. I hated that all of this had happened, and that he had to deal with. But I was happy that he cared so much, and that he was so concerned. It wasn't something that I was used to.

"Edward…"

"Bella…" he mimicked, frowning. "It's a legitimate concern. This has all been a blur, and the baby…"

"The baby is fine," I assured him.

"He's not the only one I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine, too."

"You will be. But you're not yet, are you?" He asked.

"No," I admitted. "I'm not."

He brushed his fingers over my shoulder, rubbing gently. "How can I help? How can I take care of you?"

"Just be you."

We were silent for a moment, basking in each other and trying to let the events of the past few days resonate.

"Before I forget, someone from the DA's office will be coming by today," Edward said, drawing me out of my own thoughts. "They want to talk to both of us, and I'm assuming they're going to want to look for evidence. They might have a warrant."

"They don't need one," I replied. "They can look at whatever they want; take whatever they want. Anything to help the case against him."

"Good. And the receptionist from the mental health clinic by dad suggested called…they have an opening tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment. As much as I didn't want to relieve everything, not just about the incident a few days ago but about the last ten years, I knew I had to. It was the only way to get past it. "Yes," I agreed. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Me, too. I'm glad you're going," Edward said with a small smile.

"It'll be good for me." I glanced over at him. "And for us."

… …

My eyes were red and puffy and my head hurt, but I felt a million times better when I exited Dr. Harrison's office. It would take more than one appointment to see real results, but just getting everything off my chest made me feel like healing was possible.

"Hey." Edward stood as I reentered the reception area, looking at me with concern. "How was it? Are you okay?"

"It was good. I'm fine, just…it was a lot to talk about. Stuff I hate talking about. But it actually felt good," I admitted.

He nodded, offering me his arm. "Good. I've been worried about you. I know this isn't an instant fix, but…"

"It can only help," I finished for him. "Thank you. For being worried, for caring…for taking care of me."

"Anytime," Edward said, but I knew it was a promise, and that he took it seriously. And that helped, too.

… …

"The DA's office just called! They pressed charges," Edward said, bursting into the guest room. I dropped the book I had been reading in surprise, and Edward climbed onto the bed with me. "Bella, it's starting."

"What charges?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

"For now, just the domestic abuse. It's not a lot, but it will keep him away until the DA's office files the other charges. They aren't pressing charges against you for the shooting, because he actually _admitted_ to hitting you first and that he was planning on hurting you. I don't know why, or what could have possibly been going through his mind, but it only helps us. He still thinks he's untouchable, I guess. But he's not."

I let out a deep breath, feeling relieved immediately. It still felt too easy, but I figured that at this point, I was _due_ for a lucky break. That was something Dr. Harrison had made me realize last week, and Edward, too.

"Thank god."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek, and just like every time he touched me, my heart started pounding like crazy and my cheeks flushed. I turned my face to the side to face him immediately, and he looked surprised but smiled at me for a moment before gently pressing his lips to mine.

His hand came up to my face, and cupped my cheek gently as we continued to kiss languidly. It felt like it had been ages since we had kissed, and I had missed it. It felt so right.

And we had never really kissed like _this_ before. It was incredible.

Several minutes passed before Edward pulled away, but instead of moving back immediately, he pressed his forward to mine for a moment first. "I love you," he whispered, and I felt like I was melting. I had never felt this way before him, and I hoped that he felt the same way about me as I did about him. But based on the way he was looking at me, I felt that my odds were looking pretty good.

"I love you, too, Edward."

… …

 **Thanks again. I love all of you and appreciate everything you've done for me and my stories. Each and every one of you is amazing- I hope you know that!**

 **See you soon, hopefully. I graduated (!) on Saturday and haven't amped up my work schedules yet, so I'm hoping I have a little more time to put words on paper. Also, I can't believe that I graduated with my bachelor's degree- hasn't sunk in yet!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Working my desk job from 8-4 today, so had time to put this one out. Hope you enjoy, and have a wonderful day : )**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

I feel like I haven't slept since the…incident.

My mind has been racing nonstop, but there is one thing at the forefront: Bella, and her safety.

Knowing that James Hunter was going to be criminally charged for more than one crime alleviated some of my worries, but I still felt that it wasn't enough. Finding out about Aro Volturi and his involvement in criminal activities had helped, but it didn't do anything to make me worry less. It just reminded me that I really had no idea of who James Hunter was, or what he was really capable of.

"I don't think you should stay here," I said, resting my hand on Bella's arm. "I'm not trying to scare you, but-"

"No, I know," Bella replied quickly. "I…I don't even like being here. Even before this happened. But I don't know where to go."

"I would love to invite you to stay with me, but it might…confuse things. Things are so messed up right now, Bella. I love you, you know I do, but I don't want to make things harder for you. Emotionally and even legally. I'm sure it wouldn't look good to a jury or judge if you started shaking up with me, even though we know it's more than that."

She nodded, and I was relieved that we seemed to be on the same page.

"So where should I go?"

"Would you be okay with me asking my parents or maybe Alice? I didn't want to ask them before making sure it was okay with you first."

Bella hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah, okay. I appreciate it. I just don't want to be a burden. Not anymore."

"You're not a burden, Bella. You mean everything to me, and my family is your family now. I promise, you're not a burden to any of us. We _want_ you."

She didn't reply, just wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tight.

… …

"Thank you, again," Bella said, looking up at me as she continued packing her bags. "You're sure your parents don't mind?"

"I'm sure," I repeated. "Positive."

"I don't even know what to pack," she continued, looking around fretfully. "I don't know when I'm coming back. Or if."

"Take whatever you want. And, um, maybe it would be a good idea to take this stuff," I said, picking up her jewelry box from where it sat on her bedside table. "I mean, I'll take care of you, Bella. You and the baby. I don't want you to ever feel like I won't be there, for both of you. But I think it would be smart to, uh…plan ahead."

Bella nodded, and after a brief moment of hesitation, grabbed the heavy box and gently set it in her suitcase. "What's going to happen?" She asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific," I replied with a laugh that sounded nervous, even to me.

"With…my 'marriage'," she said carefully.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "You'll have to file for divorce…I think he thinks that because you're his wife, you won't go through with the charges. He's delusional, Bella. He _admitted guilt_ but still thinks that he'll get away with it."

She shook her head in disgust. "Ten years with him, and I still can't understand. I'm still scared, Edward. That he won't let me go."

"You're not his to keep," I said firmly. "You are no one's but your own, Bella."

"I know, but it's not that simple. I know, but I…I can't wrap my head around it. I still feel like his, and I hate it. I'm scared that he won't let me go. Won't sign the papers, won't…"

"Bella, you don't understand," I said gently. "What you want to look into is a fault-based divorce. No-fault divorces are probably more common but you would qualify for a fault-based divorce. Easily. Adultery, abuse, making you feel like you were trapped…that will all be put before a judge. And now there are police records backing you up, not to mention the fact that he is facing serious criminal charges that could put him behind bars for a very, very long time."

"Oh," she replied, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Wow."

"But everything is up to you. You can do it on your own time, and decide if you want alimony or child support. It's something you need to think about. I can help you find a lawyer to discuss all of this with, too. Whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Alimony? Child support?"

"Well, you would be entitled to it," I pointed out. "And like I said, it's up to you, but…you don't _need_ to take it if you don't want to. I'll take care of you. You could go to school, if you'd like. I'd help you get started and then you could start making money of your own. It might be tight for a while, but I'll be here to help. And even though I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, or like you are a burden, I want you to know that I am more than willing to help you. I'm not a billionaire like he is, but I know that money doesn't matter to you. Just know that I am able to help."

"When I married him, money was all I really wanted," Bella murmured. "I was stupid. I didn't realize that I was selling my soul. But now, after ten years, I realize that money…money will only get you so far. I don't want his money anymore. I'd like to go to school, I think. I don't know what for, but it would be nice to start providing for myself again. I think it would be a good feeling."

"I'm sure it will be, if that's what you want," I assured her. "Maybe after the baby is born you can look into taking a few classes. Start out slow, find out what you're interested in."

She nodded again. "Thank you, Edward. For everything. Not just for loving me, but for being my friend. I've never felt like this before."

"I'll always be here to make you feel like this," I promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

… …

She would only be staying with my parents for a few weeks, and her due date was still drawing closer. Now that my sister and I were out of the house, there were more than enough empty bedrooms, but Bella worried about bringing the baby into their house.

"Nonsense," my mom said, shushing Bella gently. "If you're comfortable with having the baby here, we would love it. Carlisle and I did have two children, Bella. We understand that they cry and require constant care. And we have a grandchild! This is nothing new to us."

"I…well, um, only if you're sure," Bella replied.

"We're sure. And it's not because of your situation, Bella. I hope you know that," my mom continued. "We love having you here. You mean so much to our son, and you are an absolute delight to be around. Help out around the house if you want, or do anything you want to pass the time. You're not indebted to any of us."

"I would love to handle the cooking," Bella said, perking up. "Would that be okay?"

"Edward did mention that you cook! We would love that."

I smiled at both of them, thrilled that my mom seemed to know how to handle the situation. She had always been nurturing, and had loved to have the house full of family and friends. This was no different.

"Your parents are…incredible," Bella said to me later. "Now I see where you got it from."

"I love you, and they love you," I assured her. "They see what an amazing person you are, Bella, and how much we care for each other. And they love having you here, really. My mom has always been a hostess. She loves having people in the house. So does my dad. And I'll be here, too. As much as possible."

"Good. How is the job search going, by the way? I forgot to ask earlier."

"It's okay," I said honestly. "I just started looking, so nothing has come along yet, but I'm sure I'll find something soon."

"I'm sure," Bella echoed.

Smiling, I kissed her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Overwhelmed. Still," she answered with a sigh. "And impatient," she added, gesturing to her stomach.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Just nervous," Bella admitted. "So it's a little scary, I guess. But I'm excited."

"Me, too," I said honestly. "I can't wait to meet him."

She looked up at me for a moment, the look on her face unreadable.

"Thank you," she finally said. "For being…you. For wanting me and wanting him."

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

Two weeks of living with the Cullen's, and I almost didn't want to leave. But they weren't Edward, and even though he spent as much time with me as possible, it wasn't the same.

My scheduled cesarean had been cancelled a long time ago, but I almost found myself wishing that I could have that feeling of knowing, instead of wondering when labor would start. I was continuing to see Dr. Harrison, but things still hadn't really sunk it. James was in jail, and hopefully would remain there. I knew it wouldn't be that easy, but I had to hope that it would be as painless as possible. I doubted it, but knew that optimism was vital in this situation.

It was still a mess, a blur. I didn't know what was going on, and there was so much that needed done. Edward was helping me as much as possible, as well as the lawyers on the domestic abuse charges and the multitude of _other_ charges that had been pressed against James. I had a lot on my mind, but today…today felt different.

I checked to make sure my bag from the hospital was packed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I had been having contractions off and on for a few days, but this felt different.

"Hey." Edward poked his head into my room, frowning slightly. "You okay? My mom said you've been up here all day."

"I think I'm in labor," I said quietly, studying his face to judge his reaction.

And his huge grin made my heart feel like it would burst. "Are you having contractions? Did you water break? Is your bag packed? Maybe we should head to the hospital, just in case-"

"Edward, slow down," I said, standing awkwardly. He came to my side immediately, his eyes wide. "The contractions are still far apart. Almost ten minutes. And no, my water hasn't broken. My bag is packed. I just…let's relax."

"Are you nervous?" He asked, looking extremely nervous himself.

"Of course," I said, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

He sat down next to me, but didn't relax in the slightest.

"Isn't it crazy?" I asked. "I'll leave to go to the hospital, and when I get back…"

He just nodded.

"Edward," I said quietly. He didn't say anything, but took my hand. "Maybe this goes without saying, but I realized that I hadn't...well, I want you to be in the delivery room."

He kissed me, hard, and that was that.

… …

"You're doing great," Edward said. He had done a complete turnaround from this afternoon- now he was cool, calm, and collected as I felt like I was unraveling; literally coming apart at the seams.

Labor seemed like it was lasting forever. It had to have been close to midnight by now, and although logically I knew that things were progressing, it didn't _feel_ like it.

But only a few more hours passed, and suddenly, it was over. And the thoughts of pain and nervousness were gone when the doctor asked Edward if he'd like to cut the cord, then handed him the baby. I knew that biology only meant so much when it came to being a parent. But right there, in that moment, it was solidified. The way Edward looked down at the baby, his eyes full of love and awe, and I knew that there wasn't a question. He would always be here.

… …

 **Thanks for reading. See you again soon, hopefully later this week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**There's a lot happening in this chapter, good and bad. Some issues are being worked out while new ones emerge…we're almost in the homestretch here. Definitely over halfway done.**

 **I posted my sneak peek of my next story over on Facebook yesterday- if you haven't seen it and would like to, my profile is Cynosure Fanfic. You don't even know how much it's killing me that I have to wait to post the first chapter of that story…but this story and** _ **Choices**_ **aren't done yet : (**

… …

My head lulled against Edward's shoulder as he reclined next to me in the tiny hospital bed, but I didn't take my eyes off of the baby we were holding between us. And even though it hadn't started this way, I think we both felt it- that this was _our_ baby.

"I can't believe how small he is," Edward said, his voice breaking through my exhausted, cloudy thoughts. "So tiny."

"I know. But still, I can't believe he was here," I replied, touching my still swollen stomach, "just a few hours ago."

"And still no name?" Edward asked. "I thought you already had one picked out."

"I did. I do, I mean. I just…wanted to make sure that it's okay with you," I said timidly.

Edward stared at me for a long moment, his eyes soft and full of compassion. "You _never_ have to ask me for permission, Bella," he murmured as he pressed his lips to my forehead repeatedly. "Especially for something like this."

"Lucas it is, then." I blinked back tears. "Lucas Edward…"

"Swan?" Edward asked. I hadn't even realized that he knew my maiden name, but I shouldn't have been surprised. "Or…"

"That's up to you," I said carefully. I cursed us for not having talked about this earlier. But we had both gotten caught up in the events of the last couple of weeks and trying to settle into a new life.

"I love you, Bella. I know that we haven't had a normal start to a relationship…or a real relationship at all, really. Things have been so complicated. But I do want to have that, and I know you do, too. I want to treat you right, Bella, and show you all the things you deserve. And then one day, when we're both- well, when all _three_ of us- are ready, I want to give you my last name and continue to build a life with you."

"I want that, too."

"There is also the issue of legality, as much as I don't want to think about it. I'm not sure how it works, but the birth certificate…"

I realized immediately what he was talking about, and was glad that he had trailed off. I hated to think about it.

"Lucas Edward Swan," I whispered. "For now."

"For now," Edward agreed.

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"He's perfect," I assured my mom over the phone. "He and Bella are both sleeping now."

"Good, I'm so glad. Can't wait to meet him," she replied. "But, um, Edward…I actually need to tell you something. And I want you to remain calm."

Of course, anyone told to 'remain calm' is rarely able to do so. My heart started pounding frantically immediately. "What, mom?!"

"Your father came home from work this afternoon while I was running errands with Rosalie and Henry, and he found the front door wide open and the house…well, it wasn't ransacked, but he noticed some things were out of place. Particularly in Bella's room."

"Call the police," I said immediately.

"He did. They've come by already and checked things out, and we made sure that they were aware of the current situation. An officer will be in touch with Bella."

"She just had a baby!" I whisper-yelled. "What do they want her to do, climb out of the hospital bed with the baby and head on down to the police station to remember the worst things she's experienced and worry that she'll always have to be looking over her shoulder."

"Honey, calm down," she repeated, but I realized now that she was worried too and was trying to remain level headed and put together for my sake. "The police _have_ to be involved. Every little piece of evidence that that man is dangerous needs to be documented."

"I don't want her to go back there," I continued. "Not if someone is looking for her…looking for him. I swore to her and to myself that I would always protect them."

"I know. Rosalie has been packing up her things and necessities for the baby."

My mind was still racing- where did we go from here? "I don't know what to do," I confessed.

"For now, just focus on Bella and Lucas," my mom said soothingly. "I know this is scary, but you'll be no help if you're sleep deprived and frantic. Calm down. We will figure something out. Let your father, the police, and I worry about this right now."

"Okay," I said weakly.

Doing nothing seemed foolish, but I really was at a loss of where to go from here. I had no idea, and all I could do was think about Bella and Lucas. So after a few more minutes, I hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and went back into the hospital room and tried to pretend like nothing was wrong.

"Hi," Bella said sleepily, smiling as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey," I replied, kissing her cheek and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train," she said with a humorless laugh. "I feel disgusting, even though the nap did help a little bit."

I nodded sympathetically. "One of the nurses said she would be in later to help you clean up a bit." I glanced over at where Lucas was sleeping, swaddled tightly. "Has he cried?"

"Not yet. I'm sure he'll need fed soon…the lactation specialist is supposed to come in later, too. And um, one of the nurses brought that in while you were on the phone," she said, nodding over towards the table up against the wall.

I stood and walked over, sighing to myself when I saw that it was a form for the birth certificate. "We were really unprepared for this, huh?" I said, looking back towards Bella. She nodded, her eyes sad. I hated that something like this had the power to take away her happiness, because this was supposed to be a joyous event. There would be plenty of sadness ahead. I just wished that today could have just been about Lucas.

"Maybe you can leave part of it blank. We'll have to ask…someone."

"I did invitro, Edward. It's in my medical record. I don't know how this works, but everyone knows that I know who the father is. My husband, who I am still legally married to. Biology isn't on our sides here. It's not just a piece of paper- it's a legal document."

"I know that," I replied, trying not to let my irritation show. "We're in over our heads, Bella."

"Would you…be mad if I put his name?" She asked.

I sighed loudly, running my hands through my hair. "No. No, Bella. He is the biological father. I know that, and I don't hold that against you at all. Maybe we need to talk to a lawyer."

"Another lawyer," Bella said sadly. "This is supposed to be a happy time."

"It is, Bella," I said, returning to her side. "I'm sorry."

"I know it's probably not the smartest thing to do but can we…can we just put it off for a bit? Enjoy the moment?"

"Of course," I assured her. "Let's enjoy it."

… …

Bella was asleep again, her body and mind both exhausted. The lactation specialist had come in to help her learn how to nurse, and a nurse had helped her clean up again. Now that she was asleep again, I was stretched out in the recliner holding the baby.

Lucas was still so new, I couldn't believe it. He was tiny and pink, and his eyes were dark. They were Bella's eyes, and I think I loved them even more on him. Dark hair dusted his head, and it was so soft to the touch.

Even though I was young, even though I thought that I wanted to wait to be a father, there was nowhere I'd rather be in this moment. I don't know when or how it happened, but there has been a shift. I knew it would happen, or at least I had hoped it would, but feeling it was an entirely different thing.

"Hi," I whispered. "Hi, Lucas."

He wriggled slightly, but was swaddled tightly enough that it hardly had any effect. "Sorry little dude, but you're stuck with me."

I had held my nephew when he had been born, but this was much different than Henry. Back then I hadn't been thinking about children- except thinking that I wanted to wait years before actually considering them. I loved Henry, and had been thrilled when he had been born. But now, with Lucas…I was just in awe. I couldn't even wrap my mind around this feeling, and how different it was from anything I had ever felt before in my life.

… …

"I don't want her to have to bounce around with Lucas, looking for a safe place," I said firmly. "She shouldn't have to be relocating at all."

"Mr. Cullen, there's only so much that we can do."

Lauren Mallory worked at the DA's office- I know she told me her qualifications and job title but while I was buried under all kinds of other information and worries, they escaped me. She had been informative, but now I felt we were at a roadblock.

"He's in prison. We _all_ know that he's guilty. Of all of it! And you're telling me that there's nothing you can do to keep him away?"

"Mr. Cullen, we _are_ keeping him away. He's on house arrest. The house is under constant surveillance. A restraining order or order of protection wouldn't help much against him in this situation. He already can't leave the house."

"Well, he obviously still has the ability to torment her," I pointed out. "You saw the pictures that the officers took at my parents' house- someone went through her things. They were obviously looking for something. She still needs protection."

"The trial is starting in two weeks," she said. "We can assign an officer to Mrs. Hunter and her son, but unless she wants to enter witness protection until the trial."

We had already discussed that option- and Bella was vehemently against it. I didn't agree, but I couldn't force her to go- especially when the whole reason she didn't want to was because I wouldn't be allowed to join her and Lucas. It was only two weeks, but she could not be persuaded. And as much as I wished she would go, just for their safety, a part of me was glad. Lucas was a week old now, and he was more amazing every single day, and I loved seeing Bella as a mother. She seemed really, truly comfortable in her new role.

But if she was forgoing protection to be with me, I knew in the back of my mind that I couldn't let her do it. As much as it pained me, as much as I wanted her to be with me always, I knew that some things were hard but they were right.

… …

 **What do you guys think that Bella should/will do? Let me know your thoughts and predictions- I love to hear them! Thanks again for continuing to read and always being here. I love you guys. You really are the best and mean the world to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I did go ahead and post the first chapter of another story but it'll just be the one until I finish this one up! Thanks to those who checked it out already. If you haven't and you want to, well, what are you waiting for? Go check it out!**

 **On Wednesday morning I'm going to be flying out of St. Louis (goodbye my beautiful city) and heading to Las Vegas! I'm excited but luckily it's only until Sunday and I'll be back where I belong by this time next week. I never know for sure if I'll be bringing my laptop with me on trips, but even if I do, I'm not sure that I'll have time to write anyway.**

 **But I'm sure I'll be back with the next chapter soon : )**

… …

"If you send us away, then we'll have _no one_ ," Bella said, her eyes full of tears. "Please, Edward. Don't put us in that situation. Don't send us away."

"I'm not sending you away, Bella," I replied, gently grasping her shoulders in my hands. "I'm trying to protect you. To do what's best for both of you."

"Don't you understand that I can't be away from you right now? You and Lucas are the only thing holding me together when I feel like I'm going to fall apart at any minute."

I hated doing this to her, especially when she was clearly dealing with a lot of additional stress and emotions so soon after having Lucas. But I wasn't trying to push her away, or make her feel unwanted. All I wanted was her and the baby to be out of harm's way. My mind was racing with all the things that could go wrong between now and the start of the trial- it was only two weeks, but I was hyperaware of the fact that James Hunter was not someone to underestimate. It would be one thing if he was only on trial for domestic abuse.

That was bad enough, but the scariest part was his obvious involvement in organized crime and his alter ego, Aro Volturi. From what we had pieced together from the prosecutor, James's involvement was mostly monetary, and his charges ranged from extortion and fraud to drug trafficking and distribution. Everywhere knew that James Hunter had seemingly built his empire from nothing- but now it was clear that his success had been built with the money he earned from these criminal activities.

More than once, I had worried that Bella was somehow more involved than even she knew. Had he implicated her in any way? And how had he hidden everything from her for so long? They had been married for ten years, and although I knew in my heart that she was telling the truth about her lack of involvement, it was still a testament to how twisted this situation was.

"Your safety, and Lucas's safety, should be your number one priority," I said softly. "I just want to help you achieve that."

"Thank you," she said, sinking down onto the bed. "I'm just worried, Edward. Terrified, really. Our safety _is_ one of the things I'm worried about. Who knows who I can trust? Other than you and your family, I have absolutely no one I can believe in. You are the people that I trust to keep Lucas and I safe. My husband is a devious man, Edward. I know that better than anyone."

I sighed, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I know."

"It's two weeks," Bella said. "Two weeks, that's all. The DA is convinced that their case is strong enough."

"Yeah, they also were convinced that he wouldn't get out on house arrest," I said bitterly, "but he did."

"I know." Bella wiped away the tears underneath her eyes, but the action didn't make her look weak. She looked stronger than I had seen her since Lucas's birth. "Edward, do you truly believe that this is the best, safest thing for us? If you are, then I will go without another complaint."

"Stay with me," I murmured, kissing her gently. "We'll figure something out."

… …

Alice bounced on the huge hotel bed, giggling. "This is so fun!" She said, her cheeks flushed. "It's like a sleepover."

"You guys have everything you need, right?" Jasper asked, reaching over for his wife. She abandoned her bouncing immediately, kissing him.

"I think so," she said. "Bella?"

"You covered everything," she assured both Jasper and I. She was holding Lucas against her chest, her hand lightly patting his back in an attempt to burp him. She looked completely exhausted, so I reached for the baby and smiled when she handed him over willingly.

Lucas was so soft and so sweet; I loved holding him. "Hey little man," I murmured, bouncing him slightly as Bella laid the burping cloth over my shoulder.

"You guys are so cute," Alice cooed, wrapping her arms around her husband. "Jasper…"

He laughed, shaking his head at her. "Pace yourself, Ali."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else before we leave?" I asked Bella.

"I'm sure."

"Good. We'll be back in a few hours with dinner, and Rosalie will be here soon."

"The marshals are in the room across the hall and in the adjoining room," I reminded her. "And I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded, kissing me softly. I held Lucas for a few more minutes, finally getting him to burp and then reluctantly handing him back to his mother. One more kiss and then Jasper and I were on our way.

"Look at you," Jasper said with a laugh. "It's been two minutes, man."

"Just want until you and Alice have kids," I said darkly, elbowing him.

He nodded, then cast a sidelong look at me. "How's that working out?" He asked, his tone no longer so playful.

"Fine," I said truthfully. "I know she's having kind of a hard time with the post-partum stuff, and obviously she's scared and stressed, but I just have to keep telling myself it'll be okay."

"Good," he replied. "But I, uh, kind of meant the more…legal side of things."

"Oh. Well…it's hard," I said grudgingly. "I want to be his father, Jasper. But I know I'm not."

"You'll be more his father than James Hunter will ever be," Jasper assured me. "You know that."

"I do. But Bella and I aren't married- we haven't even be able to go out on a real date. It's just so…unconventional. And so confusing. James Hunter is his father- and Bella's husband."

"Do you think there's a chance that he'll terminate his rights voluntarily? Especially with Bella seeking a fault based divorce?"

"I don't think so…he's crazy, Jasper. He thinks of Bella as his property. Even after all of this, I know that he would _never_ grant her a divorce on his own terms. That's why she has to do it this way. And it's even worse concerning Lucas. He was so desperate to have a son, someone to pass his legacy down to…and now he has that. Lucas is, biologically, his son. And he knows it"

Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry, man."

"I'm just dreading the day that he demands to see Lucas," I confessed. "What if the court orders Bella to comply? What if she has to bring the baby to _prison_ to see his father? What if-"

"Edward, you have to calm down," he said firmly. "You're going to drive yourself crazy."

I scoffed. "Too late, Jasper. This will torment me until that man is dead."

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

"He's so adorable," Alice said, watching as I tucked Lucas into the bassinet. He was already sound asleep, but even if he had been wailing and screaming, I would have agreed with her.

"He's perfect," I replied.

Rosalie smiled at both of us, shaking her head. "Just wait until the terrible two's," she teased.

"He looks just like you so far, Bella," Alice said, then paused. "Oh, um…"

"It's okay," I said, drawing in a shaky breath. "He does. I just hope it stays that way."

"Henry looked exactly like Emmett when he was born," Rosalie offered. "And he's still like a little clone."

I nodded somewhat absentmindedly, looking down at my sleeping baby. What if Lucas did grow up to look just like his father? What if he had the same smile, or the same look in his eyes? I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head, because I knew in my heart that nothing could make me stop loving my son, especially not something he couldn't help. But that didn't stop from the thoughts creeping in once and a while.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, and I couldn't believe how fun it was. This was the first time I'd had any girlfriends, but Rosalie, Alice, and I just seemed to click, and it felt like we had all known each other our whole lives. I was so thankful for Edward's cousin and sister in law, because they made me feel normal for the first time in a long time.

… …

"Do you feel safe?" Edward asked late that night, while we were on the couch relaxing in front of the television.

"I do," I assured him. "It was fine with Rosalie and Alice here but you being here makes me feel even better."

"Good. But this is temporary. As soon as the trial finally starts and then comes to an end, we'll figure out something permanent."

I was looking forward to all of that, but was very aware of the fact that we didn't have a plan for the future. This was exactly what had tripped us off during and after Lucas's delivery. We had assumed too much and not planned ahead, leading to difficult conversations and uncertainty about things like if Edward would be in the room with me and Lucas's birth certificate.

Those issues had been resolved, obviously. Edward had been in the delivery room with me, and as much as it had pained me, James's name was on the birth certificate because his attorney had contacted the hospital. A DNA test had been conducted, confirming what I had already known. That man was Lucas's biological father. That was something that I could not change, as much as I wished I could.

And as much as I hated it, I knew that rewriting history was impossible and even if it were, it would mean that things could be different between Edward and I, and I wouldn't have my happy, healthy, and perfect baby Lucas.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I asked. "With us."

"After the trial, I'm going to help you find a job," Edward said. "Just like you wanted. And then find a place for you and Lucas to live on your own. And…we'll date. If that's still want you want."

"Of course it's what I want," I replied, reaching up and threading my fingers through his soft hair. "I want to be with you."

"I just want to do right by you, and show you how you and Lucas deserve to be treated. And part of that is letting you build your own life and be independent."

"I understand," I said truthfully. "I don't want to, you know, just feel like I'm running from one marriage to the next. I think independence will be nice."

Edward nodded, kissing me gently and then smiling down at me. "I want you to be independent, but I also want you to know that you are never in this alone. I'll always be here. For both of you."

… …

 **A bit of a filler chapter here BUT the trial will be starting in the next chapter and things kind of speed up more from there. Stick with me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around : )**

 **If you're reading** _ **Choices**_ **, you know that I am in the midst of a completely crazy work schedule. It was twenty two days straight and I was halfway through…before one of my coworkers at my desk job quit** _ **right**_ **in the middle of a staff meeting. And of course, she was supposed to cover for another coworker who left for Florida today for** _ **three weeks.**_ **So…it's another twenty one days straight. I work my first job from mid morning until early afternoon, and then my desk job from afternoon until midnight. That does mean that I have some time to write while I'm at my desk job! I'll try my best. It's going to be a crazy couple of weeks, with me working 140 hours every two weeks. BUT WE'VE GOT THIS.**

 **Couldn't do it without you guys!**

… …

 _ **Isabella Hunter**_

His eyes had found me immediately.

I froze when our eyes met across the courtroom, but something was stopping me from looking away. He looked at me like he was a predator, ready to destroy me. And he had been so close to it, not long ago. His eyes were icy and full of hatred, but that wasn't new. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk, and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Bella," Edward murmured, his hand on my arm. "Bella."

I finally tore my gaze away, finding Edward's eyes instead. They were kind and warm, full of love. They grounded me.

He didn't say anything else, just took my hand in his and squeezed gently. The look in his eyes remained the same. That was enough.

… …

I tried not to look at James. Every time I did, he was staring at me, and I felt like he could read my thoughts.

He had to know how much I hated him. Even in his twisted, delusional mind, that had to be clear. But we both knew that there would always be something that linked us together. Lucas. My greatest salvation, the sweet boy who meant everything to me, was this man's biological son. Regardless of what happened with our marriage, I feared the undeniable claim James had on his son. James was still powerful, and would continue to be even if he were convicted. I had researched as much as possible, but everything I read told me that there was a slight possibility of James gaining visitation rights.

And it wasn't fair, because James would never be a good father. Lucas wasn't even his, and Edward was already a better father figure that James could have ever hoped to be.

Through many midnight feedings, countless sweet kisses, and careful planning for the future, Edward was showing Lucas his love. He had loved my son before he was even born, and I was eternally grateful for that. James would never be capable of what Edward felt for Lucas. He was not capable of loving another person, especially so unconditionally and selflessly.

But I knew what James had been looking for when he sent someone into the Cullen's home. I knew he was looking for information, and when his lackey had found the house empty and my hospital bag missing, he got his answer. He knew that his son had been born.

Did it matter anymore? I knew that James wasn't capable of being a good, loving father. That wasn't why he had wanted a son, either. It was never about wanting to be a father. It was about maintaining his legacy, having someone to pass this twisted power and fortune to. And I didn't know what his plans were now that all of his deception and illegal activities had been uncovered.

Maybe he was waiting until the trial ended before making a move. Maybe he would wait years. But if he took Lucas away from me, it would be over my dead body. I would never subject my son to what I had experienced. Even the thought of it made me sick to my stomach.

It would be so easy to get lost in all of this, to be consumed by worry. The only thing that was stopping me from succumbing to it was Edward.

… …

"How are you doing?" Edward asked gently, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay," I said shakily. "It's just a lot more…overwhelming than I thought, I guess. Scary, even. Nothing like I imagined, really. It's intimidating."

He nodded, pulling me against his chest and holding me gently.

I closed my eyes, letting his warmth and love wash over me. It was exactly what I needed.

"Edward, I'm dreading testifying," I whispered, the confession somehow making me feel a little better.

"I know," he replied. "It's okay. I'm nervous too. I think that's completely normal. It's a natural thing to feel this way- everyone says so. But remember the statements you've given, and the testimony you've prepared. Just tell the truth, Bella. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you need to talk to Witness Service again? They really seemed to help you calm down and be prepared for what will happen."

"No, I don't think so," I said honestly. "I'm dreading it but I want to get it over with. I don't want to dwell on it any longer than I need to. They were great, but I think I'll just torture myself even more if I keep going over it again and again."

He kissed my forehead, and continued to hold me close until I tilted my head up. "Thank you," I murmured. "For everything, Edward. I don't say it enough, but you are my rock through everything. You are the reason I can look towards the future with hope instead of fear."

"You do the same for me, Bella. You might not know it, but you do. I never knew I could feel this way, and you surprise me every day by making it even better."

Edward smiled down at me, and kissed me softly on the lips.

We embraced again in silence until we were called back into the courtroom to face the rest of the day.

… …

The trial seemed to drag on and on, especially when we were both called as witnesses. But no amount of questioning or stress made either of us speak anything but the truth. It was easy to do, because I had replayed everything over in my mind a thousand times. We both had, and I was proud of both of us. And I appreciated the prosecutor so much for talking about James's abuse without making me too upset. She was gentle and emotional, but still professional. She allowed my testimony against my husband to stand out and it seemed to make a significant impact.

I had originally hoped that the judge would have granted a fault based divorce before the trial had started, but the process was taking even longer than we had thought. James and his lawyers couldn't do anything about it, but I wouldn't be surprised if there was _someone_ on the inside who had tried to slow things down for him.

In the end, it didn't matter, because spousal privilege was waived in this trial. James had tried to claim it to prevent me from testifying, but he was charged with a crime against me. And that was enough to waive the privilege.

My testimony had been difficult, but afterwards, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me. And when I saw Edward after his testimony, I knew he felt the same way.

"You did great," I said to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So did you," he replied, squeezing me gently.

I stayed in his arms, relishing the moment. "It feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Edward asked, smiling.

"It does. The only thing that would make it better would be-"

"Lucas," he finished for me, a knowing smile on his face.

I nodded, loving that he felt the same way.

… …

"There's my boy," Edward said, scooping Lucas out of his bassinet practically the minute we walked into the hotel room. I craved Lucas as well, but let Edward have his moment. They were bonding, and I couldn't deny that I loved to see the two of them together as often as possible.

Esme stood up from the couch, smiling at us. "How'd it go?" She asked, reaching out and stroking my arm gently.

"Fine," I said honestly. "It was still scary, but better than I thought."

"It wasn't bad," Edward agreed, bouncing Lucas gently in his arms. "Look, mommy, someone wants to see you," he said to me, stepping closer.

I smiled at Lucas, kissing his pink cheeks. "Hi, baby," I whispered, breathing in his sweet scent. "I missed you so much. How was he?" I asked Esme, glancing at her.

"Oh, he was an angel," she assured me. "Alice was here earlier, too. She brought him some new clothes."

"Of course," Edward said with a playful eye roll.

I rolled my eyes back, but let him kiss me. In truth, I would always let him kiss me. I craved it just as much as he seemed to.

"Do you want to stay and have dinner with us?" Edward asked his mother. I took Lucas from him in the meantime, rocking him against me.

Esme excused herself, saying that she needed to get home to Carlisle.

Rosalie would be by later for a visit, but for now, it was just the three of us. We settled in the living room area of our suite, falling easily into the simple routine we'd developed over the past few weeks.

"This is nice," Edward commented, smiling at me from over the book he was reading.

"It is," I agreed, resting my hand on Lucas's back. "I could get used to this," I said shyly.

"Me, too. But I can't wait for the trial to be over. For us to be out of this hotel room," Edward added. "It'll be nice to create a new normal for ourselves. Speaking of which…have you thought more about what you want to do?"

"The culinary classes at the community college sound pretty good," I said, pointing to where the worn, well-studied catalog sat on the coffee table.

Even through the stress and confusion of the trial, Edward had convinced me to continue to think about the future. My future, and building a future for Lucas, too. And throughout the years, cooking was the only thing that I'd ever had. Maybe I _was_ good at something else, but I had no idea. Even though Edward promised to take care of me, and I had some other resources, I did want to try and start a life for myself sooner rather than later.

A big part of this was me trying to be independent, and I couldn't do that if I continued to rely on Edward for anything and everything. I had never been independent; never been free.

But that was changing. I could feel it.

… …

 **I hope ya'll don't mind that I tried to skim over the trial. I wanted to give information about it but in writing in this chapter, I became painfully aware of the fact that I know nothing about criminal law or court proceedings. Or anything to do with this stuff.**

 **I am trying my best, though, and I hope it came through alright. Please let me know if there's something horribly, horribly wrong. If not we'll leave it how it is and remember that I am not an expert (or even claiming to be) and this is a free story that I researched as much as I could but was still unsure about things.**

 **Thanks again! Let me know what you think. Love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, we've gotten this far! Thankfully everyone was fine with a non-descriptive narration of the trial! Thanks for being so understanding of my limitations. I'm glad the way I did it worked out for all of us! Most people just want to hear the verdict, so here we go…**

… …

"We, the jury, find the defendant James D. Hunter guilty of…"

I sagged down in my seat, immediately overcome with relief. But the charges didn't stop after just one. By the time James Hunter was found guilty of embezzlement, fraud, insider trading, drug trafficking, and assault in the second degree of a pregnant woman, I was so overcome with emotion that I had to cover my face.

I felt Edward slip his arm around my shoulders, and I turned to kiss him.

Tears gathered in my eyes, and Edward reached up and wiped them away. "I love you," he murmured.

"Thank you. I love you, too."

We embraced for another long moment, and by the time we broke apart, James had already been escorted from the court room.

He had been sentenced to thirty seven years in prison. Even if he didn't serve the full time, at least I would have time to come to terms with everything that had happened and hopefully make sure that he could hurt me, or Lucas, again.

"What do we do now?" I asked, turning my face up towards Edward.

"I don't know, Bella. Anything, I guess."

… …

"How was your first class?" Edward asked, greeting me in the entryway of the small apartment I had rented.

"Good. Terrifying, but amazing," I answered, hugging him tightly. "I never thought I'd be doing something like this. I felt…I felt _normal_ in that class."

We continued to talk as we moved into the living room, where Lucas was laying in his playpen, his foot in his mouth. "How was baby?" I asked, leaning over to give him a big kiss.

"Perfect," Edward said, kissing Lucas as well after I pulled him out of the playpen and into my arms.

It had been two months since the trial had ended, and we had finally started to develop a sense of normalcy. Edward had found a new job, and I was getting used to the new routine. Originally, I had worried about starting out on my own with no money, especially because I didn't want to have to rely on Edward. But after the judge had granted me a fault-based divorce, most of what was left of James's money became my alimony payment. Another clause of a fault-based divorce was that James would forfeit marital property to me. It meant that a great deal of money and assets were now suddenly mine.

At first, I hadn't wanted to accept it. His money was tainted now, and I had learned years ago that all the pain and misery inflicted was in no way worth it. Wanting money had been what had gotten me into this mess.

But Edward convinced me otherwise. He pointed out that I could use this money sparingly, only for necessities, and only until I was able to pay bills on my own. Then, the money would be put into a trust for Lucas or donated to charity. I also planned to keep track of the amount of money spent so that I would one day be able to donate the same sum to the women's shelter downtown.

Things were still a little confusing, but I was now truly happy. Lucas brought more joy to my life than I had ever thought possible, and so did Edward. We were still taking things slow between us, but it was perfect for the three of us. We planned to be a family, and were focused on plans for the future.

However, things still weren't perfect in the other parts of our lives, and the past continued to haunt me.

Aside from nightmares and moments of paranoia, I now had to deal with the issue of James' parental rights. Despite his crimes and incarceration, he still had a claim on Lucas. His parental rights had not been terminated, and now that he was in prison, he wasn't labelled a threat to me or to our son.

His lawyer had been in contact with me and my lawyer shortly after the conclusion of the trial. It had been hard, and if it hadn't been for Edward and the rest of my support system, I wouldn't have been able to stand it.

Lucas was still just a baby, and hadn't met his father yet. Unfortunately, that would change.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward said suddenly, almost like he could read my mind. "It'll be okay."

"Why does he want to see him?" I asked, turning to Edward. "Why can't he just leave him, and me, alone?"

Edward pulled me into his arms, whispering gentle, soothing words.

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not," he replied, wiping away some of the tears that had gathered under my eyes.

"He doesn't love Lucas, and he won't. He's not capable of it. What does he have to gain from seeing him?"

Edward grimaced, and I knew that this pained him, too. Especially because he had been there for Lucas since before he was born, while James had not.

"He's just doing it to torture me," I whispered. "He'll never stop."

I had thought that the trial would imprison James and set me free. Maybe that had been foolish. But I didn't know what else would have the power to set me free once and for all.

… …

"You shouldn't have to see him, Bella. This is bullshit," Edward complained, angrier than I had ever seen him. "How can they allow this?"

I just cried harder, and Edward stopped and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell. But I thought…"

"I know," I said between sobs. "I thought it would go away. Stupid…"

"Let me take him," Edward suggested. "I can't let you see him, Bella, not if it hurts you this badly."

The bitter truth of the criminal justice system was that sometimes, things just weren't fair. This was one of those times. Despite everything that James had done to me and to others, parental rights had not been terminated. Edward, his family, a social worker, my lawyer, and I had exhaustively searched for a reason to bring before the judge that would put an end to this, but we had been unsuccessful.

James, although an abusive spouse and convicted criminal, had never done anything to suggest that he would harm his child.

The only thing we had been able to do was highlight his history of domestic abuse. That had worked…for a while. But James and his lawyers had combatted that. They had argued that while James was imprisoned, there was nothing he could or would do to harm me or Lucas. They also claimed that James was taking a rehabilitation approach to his time behind bars, trying to change himself for the better.

I believed that he was taking the measures to make it look that way, but did not for one second think that any amount of counseling or classes would make James any better of a person. It was too late for him- he had always been a monster and it had finally been revealed. But the courts didn't know James like I did, even when they could see his criminal record.

Unfortunately, I had special insight into what kind of person he really was. Maybe he wouldn't harm Lucas. But he definitely would never love him. Never understand what it really meant to be a parent.

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

Bella had gone to bed early, overwhelmed by all the recent events.

I had to work in the morning, but was considering staying here, on the couch, tonight. I didn't want either of them to be alone, even when they were sleeping.

Lucas yawned against my shoulder as I rocked him, and despite everything, I couldn't help but smile.

Less than a year ago, I had thought that I didn't want to be a parent for a very, very long time. Sometimes I thought about how it had been with Jessica, and how our relationship had crumbled largely because of my reluctance to start a family. If she had gotten pregnant while the two of us had still been together, would I feel the same way I did now?

I thought that I would. Lucas wasn't biologically my son, but I felt a strong connection to him that I couldn't even wrap my mind around, a love so strong that it stunned me. I couldn't imagine loving another child more.

Eventually, I got up and tucked Lucas into his crib. He was usually a light sleeper, but tonight he seemed knocked out. Just in case, though, I decided I would stay, so that Bella could get a good night's sleep.

That's what I told myself, anyway.

I think I would've stayed either way.

… …

"What would you do if Henry wasn't your biological son?" I asked Emmett.

He looked up in surprise, smiling slightly. "I'd, uh, be pretty concerned, considering Rosalie and I have been together for-"

"That's not what I mean," I groaned, elbowing him. "Put yourself in my shoes. What if Rosalie had been with someone else before, and had a child out of that relationship. What would you do?"

Emmett stopped chewing his sandwich, his eyebrows furrowed. "In your situation…I dunno, man. It's messy, isn't it?"

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Has he been able to set up visitation?"

"Yeah," I said with a frown. "Bella and their caseworker have to figure out a way to make it happen in order to comply with the court. I hate it, Emmett. I don't want her to be around him and I definitely don't want him to sink his claws into Lucas. It's not fair. The man is a monster."

"What else can you do?" Emmett asked.

"What would you do?" I pressed, honestly completely unsure of what my next move should be.

"I don't know, Edward. I really don't mean to be unhelpful but…" he trailed off for a moment. "I'd want to adopt him, but…he'd have to relinquish his rights, wouldn't he? And you and Bella might be _together_ , but you're not married. That definitely complicates things."

"I know. We're not married, but I hope that in the next couple of years…"

"Well, until then…"

I nodded, thinking hard. It would be a lot easier if James Hunter would just leave us all alone.

… …

"How was your visit with the caseworker?" I asked, sitting at Bella's kitchen counter as she finished up dinner.

"Very disappointing," she said, not looking at me. "The visit is scheduled for the end of the month."

I sighed and stood, walking around the counter to kiss Bella. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I wish there was something I could do."

She buried her face into my chest, and squeezed her arms around my waist. We stood there in silence for a while, absorbing comfort from each other.

"Do you want me to bring him?" I asked.

"No. I think I need to go. Maybe it will help…seeing him in prison."

"Okay," I said quietly. "Whatever you want."

"Thanks," Bella said, pecking me on the lips. "I appreciate your support…and I couldn't do it without you."

… …

 **Thanks for reading, guys! We have eight chapters left of this one. I hope you're enjoying it! I'm not sure when this one will be updating again, but I'm tentatively planning for it to be around Wednesday night.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back! Thank so much for continuing to read. Things are progressing nicely, I'd say! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've left a pretty long A/N down at the bottom regarding some of the legality issues in the story. If you're interested in checking that out, it's there. If not, feel free to skip that lengthy part at the end!**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"I'm sorry to have contacted you now, for the first time after our break up…like this," I said awkwardly, shoving my hands in my pockets. "But thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Yeah, of course, Edward," Jessica said. "Um, how are you?" She asked, gesturing for me to take a seat across from her desk.

I looked around her office, impressed. Based on this, she was doing good things here at the law firm. Rosalie still worked here with her, but out of respect for my feelings and for Bella's, hadn't brought up Jessica, even now that we were dealing with family court and visitation problems.

But I trusted Jessica. I had consulted with two other lawyers, but didn't feel that it was the right fit, and neither had Bella. But I knew that Jessica was a great lawyer, and she was talented at forming emotional yet professional connections with her clients. She had also minored in social work during her undergrad, so I trusted that she knew not only the law, but also knew more about social work and the unique problems Bella and Lucas were facing.

"I'm good," I said, taking a seat. "What about you? It seems like you're doing well here."

"I am," Jessica confirmed. "I, uh, actually just got engaged, too," she said, holding out her hand.

"Wow, Jess," I exclaimed, shocked. "That's great! Tell me a little about him."

She did, and I was so relieved that it could be like this between us. We had been a big part of each other's lives for a long time, and despite our breakup, I still cared about her. She told me that she and her fiancé, Mike, had a whirlwind romance but that they were totally head over heels for each other. They were planning for a long engagement, but would be moving in together soon.

"I'm so happy that you're getting what you've always wanted," I told her. "You deserve the world, Jessica."

"Thank you, Edward. Really."

We caught up for a few more minutes, easily falling back into a friendly rapport.

"Well, we should probably talk business before our time is up," Jessica finally said, glancing at the clock. "I'm glad you came to me, Edward. I would be more than happy to try and help you out."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "You know the gist of it," I said. "Bella and I talked about it a little more after I spoke to you on the phone, and we're worried that one visit will open the door…and then that the door won't be able to close again. The more we've talked about it, the more we've convinced ourselves that _one_ visit won't hurt. He is Lucas's father, as much as we wish we weren't. He's not a good guy though, Jess. He has nothing to offer his son, and he treated Bella like a piece of trash while she was his wife. I thought that maybe one visit would show him that he's not a father, outside of biology."

"Are you hoping that he'll voluntarily terminate his parental rights?" Jessica asked.

"I am," I admitted. "Is that crazy?"

"Parents do it, more often than you'd probably think," she said quietly. "I've kind of followed this case, during the trial and everything. From what you've said and what I've seen, he might be a potential candidate for terminating voluntarily."

"He's self-centered," I agreed. "I don't think that will ever change."

"I will get you the forms for a termination of parental rights," Jessica said. "We can send them to his lawyer. The worst they can do is just throw them in the trash."

"So, that's all we can do for now?"

She nodded. "The only other thing is to continue to petition the judge to take away visitation. I know the situation is horrible, but incarcerated parents still have visitation rights, even in cases of domestic violence. I know it isn't fair, and unfortunately this isn't the first case like this I've had to deal with. But I'm assuming the judge has put specific rules in the visitation order?"

"He did, but given that James is in prison, there wasn't much more to add. The visits will be supervised, obviously, and James has to continue anger management and the batterer's intervention program. Bella doesn't _have_ to be the one to take Lucas, but she wants to. She thinks it will help if she brings him, not the caseworker."

"It's her choice to make," Jessica said gently. "You have to trust her decision."

"I know that," I replied honestly. "I just wish she didn't have to make decisions like this one."

… …

"There's milk in the fridge, and the baby food is in the cabinet next to the fridge-"

"Bella," Rosalie laughed, placing her hand on Bella's arm. "You already went over everything. It's all covered. Don't worry about it!"

Bella nodded, but I could see her mind was still going a mile a minute. And I didn't blame her- after all, she was leaving Lucas. Thanks to the classes she was taking, this wasn't the first time she was leaving the baby, but it was the first time she wouldn't be there to put him to bed at night. It seemed like a small thing but I knew it meant a lot to Bella, and it had become a comforting routine for her.

I had suggested that we could postpone our date if she wanted, even though it was the last thing _I_ wanted. But Bella evidently felt the same way, refusing to reschedule. So I remained silent as she briefed Rosalie on Lucas's routine _again_ , knowing it was something she needed to do.

We both kissed Lucas goodbye, and I had to admit it tugged on my heartstrings. Not only to say goodnight to him, but to see Bella doing it.

But we eventually left the apartment hand in hand, and Bella turned and smiled to me. "Thank you for being so understanding," she said quietly. "I know it's silly…I just hate leaving him."

"Shh," I admonished. "It's not silly. I know it's hard for you to leave him, because it's hard for me, too."

"Despite it being hard to leave him, I was really looking forward to tonight," Bella said, surprising me somewhat. She was becoming more comfortable and confident, but I had noticed that she still hesitated to voice her opinions or feelings, even to me. To hear that she had been looking forward to our date was a huge step forward.

"Me, too. Now let's go."

The restaurant was busy, but still felt cozy and intimate. And it seemed so natural for us to be doing this. It was technically our first date, but we both knew it couldn't be quite so easily defined. We loved each other already, and had for quite some time. We were planning a future together.

I had told my brother that I hoped Bella and I would be married in a few years, but in reality I would have married her yesterday. But I was so afraid of scaring her, or pushing her too far, that I held back. She had told me that she didn't like the idea of running from one relationship into another, no matter how different those two relationships would be. That was why we had moved so slow in spite of our feelings for each other and our plans for the future.

So despite of our plans and our strong feeling for each other, I wanted her to be able to set the pace of our relationship. She deserved a good relationship, one without unnecessary stress and with love and respect. I wanted her to _enjoy_ our relationship in a way that she had never been able to enjoy her marriage.

This was our first date, but it felt like it was our millionth. We were already so comfortable with each other, something that I won't take for granted because I know how hard it is for her to open up and still feel at ease, even with me.

… …

 _ **Bella Swan**_

Sometimes, when my guard is down, it all comes rushing back. I somehow forget that I'm with Edward, not James, and that I no longer have any reason to fear my partner. And even though I try and hide those moments, I think Edward knows. He's extremely empathetic, and seems to always be able to sense when something is wrong.

His empathy and understanding is usually a good thing, one of the things I love most about him, but there are also times that I wish he wasn't so in tune to me. I know it hurts him when I tense up around him, or catch myself thinking I'm still with James. He hasn't said it, but I can see it in his eyes.

And Edward has been so patient…more patient than I have been. I want it all to be over, for me to no longer struggle with the idea of intimacy.

I was continuing to see Dr. Harrison, and although it helped, she told me that the thing that would help most was time. I was healing, and I had to allow time to pass so that I could get past everything that had happened.

Emotionally and mentally, I appreciated that we were moving slowly. We still had plans for our future, and continued to make more, but we both knew that there was plenty of time, and that all of those things would happen later on. Physically, though, I sometimes wished things were going faster.

The only man I had ever known was James Hunter. I had given him everything, while in return, he had only given me material love and then not long after, nothing but pain. I wished that I could erase those memories of being with him…by being with Edward.

It was still scary to me, but I knew that I loved Edward, and that he loved me _and_ my son. He would never hurt either of us. However, despite those feelings, I knew we had agreed that it would be best to let things progress naturally. I couldn't and didn't want to force things, but I hoped progress would come sooner rather than later.

… …

His hair was so soft in my hands as I held him close, letting my lips mold over his. In the last few months, there had been kissing, but not quite like this. Our kisses before had been rushed and still felt secretive, even after James had been arrested.

But now, as we strolled in the park, it was different. No secrets, no hiding, and no reservations. The park wasn't empty by any means, but neither of us seemed to mind at all. We chatted as we walked, sometimes about serious things and sometimes about simple matters. It was nice- no, more than nice. It was perfect, and made even more so when we paused our conversation to kiss…frequently.

"I feel like I'm in high school," Edward teased, speaking in between little kisses. "I…I can't get enough of kissing you."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," I said, hearing the shyness in my own voice.

"Tell me if this is too much," he said, cupping the back of my head. "Tell me if I do something wrong."

"You're not…" I assured him. "You know I feel the same way."

He nodded, pulling me back into his arms and holding me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder, marveling that no matter what, I always found love and comfort in his embrace. And that assured me that although it seemed like things were moving so slowly, we had many things to look forward to.

… …

 **So trying to figure out the logistics of the visitation has been tough. I want to be accurate, but I also need a necessary amount of tension to move forward with this plot point. I'll go ahead and share with you some of the information I found during my research, so you can see kind of where I'm coming from/getting this info. Some other things to remember are that 1) James Hunter still has some power despite incarceration, and he still knows powerful people, 2) termination of parental rights is still possible- forced or voluntarily, 3) this remains a work of fiction, even though I am trying to be as accurate as possible…sometimes rules/reality have to be warped.**

 **Massachusetts Legal Help, Visitation and Domestic Violence page:**

" **A judge only orders "no visitation" in very rare cases where the danger to the child is extreme."**

" **Sometimes the court decides it is not safe for a child to spend time alone with the noncustodial parent. If the court decides it is not safe for a child to spend time alone with the noncustodial parent, the judge may order** **supervised visitation."**

 **Legal Zoom:**

" **If your ex-spouse ends up in jail, he can't have normal visitation with your children, but he doesn't necessarily lose visitation rights. Whether an incarcerated parent retains visitation rights with his children depends on state laws and the crime he committed."**


	21. Chapter 21

**This one is shaping up to be a bit short BUT has something many of you have been waiting for. Actually, it's what most of you have been waiting for, probably. Six chapters left after this one! Crazy, isn't it?! We've come so far.**

 _ **Choices**_ **will update next. I will be** **updating my newest story,** _ **Me and You**_ **, regularly starting in March! If you haven't started that one and would like to, now is the perfect time : )**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"I'm not going to go in," Bella said, not looking at me as she packed Lucas' diaper bag. "I've thought it about it a lot, and I know we've talked about it…but I decided that you and Dr. Harrison are right. I can't do that to myself, even though I want to be there for Lucas. The caseworker is more than capable of taking care of things. I think it'll be good for me to relinquish some control here."

"Good," I replied, putting my arm around her waist. "I want you to be safe and healthy, and that means your mental health, too. I think you made the right choice here. She won't let anything happen to Lucas, and she deals with this stuff often in her job, while you've never had to do anything like this before. Your wounds are still fresh, and you've been doing so well lately that I don't think you need to subject yourself to that right now."

She nodded, and I could tell that even though she had made her decision, a part of her was still wrestling with it. "I'll stay with you while the caseworker takes him," I assured her quietly. "And remember, it's only for half an hour."

"Do you think he'll terminate?" Bella asked bluntly. I sighed, covering my face with my hand for a moment.

"I don't know, Bella. I hope so. But…you probably know him better than I do. What do _you_ think?"

She hesitated, but when she did speak, she sounded hopeful. "It's possible."

… …

I bounced my leg up and down, looking around nervously. I had never been in a prison before, just seen them in movies and on television. Rules and warnings were posted around the room, but I couldn't be bothered to look at them. My eyes were glued to the door that the caseworker had taken Lucas through five minutes ago, and I didn't have to look at Bella to know that she was fixated on the same thing.

After a few more minutes, a loud buzzer suddenly sounded, and I grabbed Bella's hand as the caseworker came back into the room, bouncing Lucas on her hip.

It hadn't even been ten minutes.

"That was fast," Bella said as she stood. "What happened?"

I stretched out my arms, and the caseworker handed Lucas to me before turning to Bella. "I'm not quite sure," she admitted, looking confused. "I offered him to Mr. Hunter as soon as we got there, but he refused. So I held him as we sat. He asked a few questions about Lucas, then asked to hold him after a couple of minutes. Lucas cried a little when I handed him over, and then…I don't know, he handed Lucas back and that was the end of the visit." She still looked bewildered as she handed Bella the diaper bag, as well. "I've never had this happen before," she admitted.

"Did he say anything else?" Bella asked.

I knew she was confused as well, but there was a flicker of hope there, and I felt it, too.

"No, he didn't really say much at all."

… …

"I think he's giving up," I said, playing with the ends of Bella's hair as we reclined on the couch. "And I think this made him realize that he is not a father, despite DNA."

"Me, too," Bella answered, smiling.

Her smile faded after a moment, and she shook her head. "I'm so happy thinking that he'll terminate his rights, but a part of me is upset, too. Don't misunderstand me- I _do_ want him to stay away from Lucas and from me. Forever. But how could anyone look at their child and not love them? I don't understand. Lucas deserves love from everyone- he's just a little baby and he's never done anyone wrong. It's so unfair that his own father can't love him."

I understood where she was coming from. We had both known for a long time, even before Lucas was born, that James would never really be a father. His DNA had helped to create Lucas, but that was extent of it. But it was unfair to Lucas, to be brought into the world partly by a man who would never love him like a father should.

"I know," I whispered. I kissed her forehead gently, wishing I could take away all of this uncertainty, worry, and doubt.

Hopefully, it would be over sooner rather than later.

… …

"How're your classes going, Bella?" My mom asked as she passed her the plate of dinner rolls.

"Wonderful," Bella replied, smiling first at me and then over at my mom. "I'm enjoying them so much."

"That's great to hear." My dad pipped in, and it made me love my parents even more.

They had been supportive of me for my entire life, and supportive of Bella as soon as she came into our lives. They did what they could to make things easier on both of us, and they did it out of genuine love for not only me, but now also for Bella.

"Edward mentioned that you had added some more classes other than the culinary ones. What are those like?"

I listened attentively as Bella explained the two new classes she was taking, loving how enthusiastic she was about them. Although she hadn't been able to pursue higher education before now, it was obvious that she had a sharp mind and she cared so much about her classes that she put forth more than enough effort to succeed.

And while her culinary classes were still her main focus, I was happy that her other classes were just as stimulating and enjoyable for her. It was amazing to see her coming out of her shell like this, like she had never been able to before. She was almost becoming a new person, and I loved her more with every passing day because of the way she was evolving.

She was becoming an amazing woman, a mix between a mother, student, friend, and girlfriend that blew me away.

Dinner with my parents had been my mom's idea, but I was glad she had suggested it. Bella and I were still getting used to our new routines, and this was a great way for us to spend some more time together.

… …

"He's such a good baby," my mom remarked, laughing as Lucas babbled.

My dad was on the floor with him, delighting in his baby talk and playful attitude.

Lucas was six months old, and it seemed impossible that he was already half a year old, but as the same time hard to believe that he had already grown so much. I loved that he seemed to change every day, not just in appearance but in his behaviors and abilities, and I found myself unable to imagine life without him.

Bella beamed with pride. "I know. We're very lucky. He's been so easy to deal with, outside of the normal sleepless nights when he was a newborn."

"He's laid back," my dad agreed, blowing a raspberry on Lucas' belly and listening to him coo. "Much better than Edward ever was."

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. "I was a _baby_."

My parents just laughed, and Bella gently pinched my cheek. "You're perfect now," she assured me, her voice quiet.

I smiled at her, and immediately we were lost in our own world again.

… …

"Edward!" I woke with a start to banging on my door, and my heart immediately felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

I flew out of bed, practically stumbling the whole way over to the front door thanks to the combination of being half asleep and completely panicked.

Bella was standing there when I yanked the door open.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, looking her up and down.

She shook her head, looking shocked. "I'm sorry to scare you, but…I called…"

"I was doing some work on my computer while I was sitting in bed and must have fallen asleep. What's wrong, Bella? You're freaking me out."

I watched as she wordlessly walked past me into my apartment, and sat down at my kitchen counter.

"Bella," I repeated, sitting down in the chair next to her. "Tell me what's going on."

She reached into her bag, handing me a packet of papers.

I took him, scanning the first page immediately.

 _GENERAL CONSENT TO TERMINATION OF PARENTAL RIGHTS_

I didn't read any more, instantly flipping through the pages until I finally saw a signature on the third page.

 _James Daniel Hunter._

I turned and pulled Bella out of her chair and into my arms, in total disbelief but also incredibly happy. I had been hoping for this, especially after the disaster of a visitation that had occurred a few weeks ago, but now that it was actually happening, I was overwhelmed.

Bella cried against my shoulder, her body sagging with relief. "He did it," she sobbed. "He actually, finally did it. My lawyer called me this afternoon."

We held each other for a few long minutes, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I'm so happy," she said, kissing me gently. I kissed her back, then reached for the papers again.

Bella was quiet as I read them thoroughly, trying to absorb all the information I could. It was filled out perfectly, with all the correct information and signatures from not only James but also his lawyer, a notary, and a judge. It was dated yesterday. It was really done.

"Do you know if he said…why?" I asked after I finished reading for the third time.

"My lawyer didn't know," Bella said. "But…" she reached into her bag again, producing an envelope this time. "James wrote this…for me."

I hesitated, and noticed that the envelope was still sealed. "Open it, Bella," I urged.

She shook her head, tears still in her eyes. "I…I can't right now," she admitted. "It's too much. Read it for me."

I wanted to, but I didn't feel like it was right. James no longer had any sort of delusional claim on Bella, but this letter was meant for her.

"Give yourself some time to think about it," I suggested. "I'll gladly read it for you, if that's what you really want."

She nodded after a moment, seemingly happy with my suggestion. "You're right. It's just overwhelming right now…but maybe I do need to read it myself. I only want to read it once. And I'd like for you to be with me when I decide I'm ready."

"Of course," I agreed.

"I'll just…need a couple of days, I think. If that's okay."

"Shh…of course it's okay," I assured him. "Take all the time you need. I'm here for you, always."

… …

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you're happy with this recent development. And don't worry, Bella will be reading the later in the next chapter and you'll get to hear what it says. The important parts, anyway.**

 **Like I've said before, I purposely kept the location on this story vague so that I can adopt some legal issues from different places. For this chapter, I used the Missouri Department of Social Services Children's Division's online PDF form for consent to termination of parental rights.**

 **If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! I love hearing from you and even though replying has been hard lately, I do try and answer questions. Thanks again, and I love you all and appreciate you so much.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Hope you're all doing great : )**

 **In an effort to finish this one up I won't be updating my other stories until I'm finished with this. There's only five chapters left and I'm really trying to crank the rest of them out. I've been working ahead on them and I'm hoping they won't take me much longer, so they next update shouldn't be long!**

… …

 _ **Bella Swan**_

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, holding the single piece of paper in his hand. He had already made a copy of the letter James had written, sending it to my lawyer as a precaution, but he had sworn that he hadn't read it yet.

Part of me had wanted him to read it first, so that I could feel prepared for the words inside. But the other part of me knew that if Edward were to read James' words first, he might not be willing to repeat them to me. We both worried about what was inside, and although I tried to be optimistic, this was the man I had been married to for ten years. He was not gentle, nor was he kind, and I doubted this letter would be, either.

"Please," I said, steeling myself. We sat on the couch in his living room, in front of the crackling fire. Esme and Rosalie were doing Christmas shopping today, and had asked if they could bring Lucas with them, so we were alone for this.

Edward glanced at warily me one last time, then took a deep breath.

 _Isabella,_

 _I don't have much to say to you. I am disappointed in the way you have behaved, but I can only blame myself. Marrying you was the biggest mistake I ever made and it was my downfall. You changed as soon as you had what you wanted, and I should have put a stop to everything much sooner. Now that you've ruined me, I've no need for a legacy or heir, especially from you. I should have never trusted you with something that was so important to me._

 _I gave you everything, and in return you did this. He's not my son, and I never want to see or hear from you or him. Don't be mistaken- I will return to the top after this mess is sorted out. But you are so insignificant to me now that I will never think of you again._

 _James D. Hunter_

His voice had wavered as he read, but he continued until the end.

He folded up the piece of paper once, then tossed it into the fire without another thought.

"It's definitely wasn't an apology," I said quietly, tears in my eyes. James had said plenty of awful things to me and about me, but it was different hearing his words from Edward's mouth.

"No, it wasn't," Edward said, his eyes focused on the paper as it quickly turned to ash.

They flickered over to me after the paper was gone for good, and I could see unshed tears in his eyes, too. And I knew that those words had hurt him nearly as much as they had hurt me.

Without another word, I climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms and legs around him and burying my head in the crook of his neck. He held me just as tightly, and didn't mind the feeling of my wet tears as they rolled off of my skin and onto his. We sat like that for a long time, and a part of me wished that we had never read that letter.

It had offered some closure but it had also ripped open a wound that I had felt was close to healing. I had known that wound would scar, but I had been okay with that, knowing that I could deal with the ghosts of the past as long as they stayed there and as long Edward and Lucas were by my side. But now the wound was gaping open again, and once again, I felt like it would never close, like it was too raw and too painful.

But then I felt Edward's lips against my forehead, and I realized that just like before, these wounds _would_ heal. Yes, there would still be scars. But it wouldn't be raw and fresh and on my mind the way it was now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry all of this has happened."

"In a way, I'm not," I replied, surprising him. "I have you, and I have Lucas. I'd go through hell and back for both of you."

"You already have," Edward sighed. "I never want you to go through something like this ever again."

His lips found mine, sweet and insistent.

We kissed for what felt like hours, and by the time Edward pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. We looked each other in the eye for a long moment, and I gently pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you," I whispered, concentrating on the feeling of his hands running up and down my arms. It felt so good, in a way I had never experienced before. We had moved so slowly up until now, but suddenly all I wanted was to feel like this all over- to have the old, painful memories of sex replaced with happy, pleasurable ones.

Edward seemed to sense the shift, and his eyes searched mine. "Are you sure, Bella? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I assured him breathlessly. "You can't, not like this. You'd only hurt me if you left."

"I'll never leave," he swore, his hands moving from my arms to my hips. "But I need to make sure that you know that. This is a sure thing for me, Bella. I've tried to move slow and let you create your own life, but I'm never going anywhere. I don't want to scare you off, but every single plan I have for the future includes you being my wife. I'll wait years if I have to, even decades. I'll wait forever, until you're comfortable and happy. But if it were up to me, we'd already be married and I would have filed papers to adopt Lucas the moment it were possible. Do you know that, Bella? Do you know how serious I am about you, about _us_?"

I was crying again, but these were tears of relief, happiness, and love. I had known all of that, but a part of me hadn't been able to accept it as fact. It had sometimes seemed like just a hopeful wish. Hearing him say all of that, pour his heart out and tell me what he wanted, solidified my feelings for him and what we were about to do even further.

"I know," I said, finally. And I meant it.

"Come here," Edward said, standing and pulling me up with him.

I would go where he led. I always had, and I knew I always would.

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

She felt so small and fragile in my arms, and I kissed her softly before gently setting her on the edge of my bed. She scooted back towards the pillows, her eyes never leaving mine.

I didn't see her looking so confident very often, and it made her even more beautiful. Bella reached for me, and I leaned into her touch. Suddenly I was the hesitant one, and she was sure. Our clothes were shed slowly, with plenty of kissing in between.

As hesitant as I was, I felt like I needed this even more than I wanted it. I needed to make love to her, to hold her close and feel her heart beating against mine with nothing but skin between us. It was such a strong need that it surprised me, almost scared me. I had never felt this way before. And despite our different experiences and what had brought us to this point, I felt like we were always on a level playing field, even now.

She wrapped her arms around me as I settled on top of her, holding me tight.

"I love you," I whispered, peppering kisses all over her face and neck. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." Her arms tightened around me as I reached down, finally touching her.

"I won't hurt you."

Bella bit her lip, but she nodded. "I know, Edward. Just…go slow."

"Whatever you need," I promised.

And I kept my promise, touching her slowly and gently until she started breathing heavily and making little noises. She cried out a little as I pushed inside of her, but after a few moments of not moving, she tilted her pelvis upwards. I moved slowly, even though it had been a long time and it was hard not to completely lose control. But she was far too precious to not keep my earlier promise, so I moved at a slow pace that still made my heart race and my breath quicken.

Somehow it was different than it had ever been before, and I savored it. Now I knew that it felt like to really make love, not just to someone you love but someone who has your whole heart, who occupies every part of your brain, and makes you want to give them everything you have.

Bella continued to hold me close, and when she wasn't closing her eyes, she was staring into mine. Sometimes her eyes would squeeze shut only to fly back open a second later, and when that happened, I reached up and cupped her cheek, trying to reassure her.

"Can you come?" I finally asked, my voice faltering.

"I…" she started to say something, but trailed off. But I got her meaning, and even though I understood, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "I'm okay," she added quietly. "I love you."

… …

"I'm sorry I…couldn't," Bella murmured, lifting her head up from where it had been resting on my chest. "It's not that it wasn't wonderful, because it was. It really was, better than I ever realized it could be, but-"

Cutting off her rambling, I gave her a kiss. "Bella, never apologize for that," I murmured. "Sometimes it takes time, you know? You didn't have a… _normal_ introduction to sex, for lack of a better word. If I could go back and change that, I would. But I can't, so I'll do everything I can to make you happy now. I just hope _you_ don't mind."

"Do you think I'll be able to?" she asked. "I mean, even without, I loved it. You made me feel so beautiful and loved, it was more than enough. But…I've never been able to."

I wasn't entirely surprised- she had told me that James had been the only man she had ever had sex with, and I didn't exactly see him as the type of man to care about that kind of thing. He was selfish, and hadn't treated Bella the right way. Even in the early part of their marriage, it had been all about him.

"I didn't know sex could be like that," Bella continued. "I almost felt like I could, because you were so sweet and so attentive. But a part of me just couldn't."

"Some women can't orgasm through penetrative sex," I told her. "And that's without your bad experiences. So maybe you won't be able to, but there are other ways. Let's take it slow, and figure out what you like and what your body needs. I want to share that with you, and I'll do anything to bring you pleasure."

Bella smiled at me, looking reassured. "I look forward to figuring it out with you."

"Same here."

… …

"How was shopping?" I asked my mom and sister in law, watching fondly as Bella took Lucas out of his carrier and snuggled him.

"Productive, as always," my mom said with a laugh. "Lucas and Henry were our little helpers."

"Yeah, we did some damage," Rosalie teased, handing me back my credit card. "But the list you gave us is complete."

I took the bags she held out to me, glad that part of my Christmas shopping was out of the way. I had asked Rosalie and my mom to handle the presents for Henry, Emmett, my dad, and a couple other family members we spent Christmas with, and I had already gotten presents for the two of them on my own. So now all that was left was gifts for Bella and Lucas, which were special and I wanted to get them on my own. They _had_ helped me with part of one of my gifts for Bella by taking Lucas to the mall with them- the pictures of him and Santa had been sent to my email, and I knew she would love them.

"Thanks again guys," I said. "And thanks for taking Lucas."

"He was a sweetie, as always. And you two deserve some time alone," my mom said. Her words were probably innocent but I felt my cheeks flush slightly at the thought of how we had spent our afternoon alone.

Rosalie seemed to catch my blush and gave me a knowing look, but just smiled and let it drop.

Our afternoon had been special, something between us that meant the world to me. And we had plenty of time to have many more moments like that.

… …

 **Well, there was the letter. James definitely hasn't changed, and some of you may have noticed how many times he used the words "me" and "I" in this letter. But he really is gone, even though it is for his own selfish reasons. He's still delusional, by the way, thinking that he'll bounce back. But this is my story, and you're out of luck, James Hunter.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter jumps forward six months, just a heads up : )**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"Do you realize how many apartments we've looked at in the past two years, between the both of us?" I teased. "It has to be over a hundred."

Bella rolled her eyes, but I saw the corner of her lips turn up in a small smile. She knew I was just giving her a hard time, and that really, I was just as excited as she was. But it wasn't apartments we were looking at this time- it was a house, and it would be _ours._

It wasn't the only thing that had changed in the last six months. Bella had finished her first year of classes, and she was now working part time at a popular bakery just a few blocks away from campus while also attending school part time. Being so busy had been an adjustment for her, but she had told me time and time again that she loved it, and it was the first time in her life that she felt like a normal person contributing to the workforce. So we both adjusted to new schedules, and Bella was thriving.

Thanks to money we had both saved, a little help from my parents, and now two incomes coming in, we were able to think about buying a house. Up until now, Bella and I had agreed that it was best for her to have her own place for her and Lucas. But our relationship had continued to progress and we both found it harder and harder to not go home together at night and wake up together in the morning. I also hated being away from Lucas, and one of the things I was looking forward to most was being able to put him to bed every night.

"Looking at houses is different," Bella pointed out. "It's much more…complex. Scary."

"Definitely," I agreed, looking over her shoulder. She had been looking at design magazines for weeks now, and her wishlist for a house was ever-expanding.

"Look at this," she said, lifting the magazine closer to me. "Pocket doors in the kitchen leading to the dining room. And look at that kitchen island, and the wine rack built into it. Oh, and look this one- it has a coffee bar, a commercial style range on the island, plus double ovens. Wow."

I nodded, studying the pages. It was nice. Really nice. And I knew that Bella longed for her own fancy kitchen- having been spoiled by the high tech, fully equipped kitchens at school and now at the bakery. But I had to try and be realistic. "What are the odds of ever finding a house that has all the stuff you want? And not just the kitchen stuff- the mudroom, open floor plan, the closets…"

She paused, setting the magazine down. "What do you mean? Should I…settle for less? Is my list ridiculous?"

"No, no," I assured her. "I want you to have everything you want, and more. I'm just not sure everything we both want exists all in one house. Especially not in our budget, or in the area we've been looking in."

"So…"

"So…we build," I said, coming around to sit on the footrest in front of her so that we were face to face. "We build a house with everything we want."

She hesitated, her eyes wide. "Can we do that?"

I laughed, leaning forward and resting my hands on her thighs. "We can do anything we want."

"It will take longer," she warned, but she was smiling. "We have to find a lot, and a construction company, and somewhere without a ridiculous homeowners association…"

"Build a house with me," I murmured, our lips now only inches apart.

Our lips met, and that was that.

… …

"Look, Lucas," I said, bouncing him on my hip. "What do you think? Does this look like a good tree for a treehouse?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Bella warned, grinning at us both. "Let's build the house before moving on to the treehouse."

"I promised Lou we'd build a treehouse," I insisted. "And we decided this is the perfect tree."

"So we should get this lot then?"

I nodded, reaching for her hand. "We think it's perfect. What do you think?"

"It's perfect," she agreed.

We stood hand in hand for a moment, looking out on where our house would stand before the end of the year. Even Lucas was quiet, like he understood how monumental this was.

Even though we were supposed to be looking at where we would build our home and our future, I couldn't help but look over at Bella. She looked beautiful, and even though I had been taken away by her beauty countless times in the past, it never ceased to take my breath away. It was hard to believe that she was with me sometimes; that I was lucky enough to have someone like her in my life. Not only was she perfectly beautiful, she was the most perfect woman for me.

"You're staring."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but I'll never understand it," she said, squeezing my hand. "And I love you for it."

… …

"How's that?" I asked, biting back a moan. "Bella, tell me…"

We'd been going for almost twenty minutes, and although I could tell she was enjoying it, it was frustrating for both of us.

"It's okay," she said, running her hands up and down my back. "I…"

I interrupted her with a passionate kiss, not wanting her to have to say she couldn't and also not wanting to hear it.

The sex was good, especially because it wasn't just sex. When we made love, it was the most unbelievable connection and the most incredible feeling. I knew that she was dealing with emotional barriers, that it wasn't just physical, but sometimes that didn't make it any easier. Bella was still seeing Dr. Harrison, albeit less frequently, but the doctor herself had told Bella that emotional wounds didn't have a time frame for healing.

I just wanted her to feel as satisfied as I did, because I didn't take what we had for granted. She was giving me the most amazing gift by loving me this way, and I wanted her to have everything in return.

"I'll be right back," I said, gently pulling out of her. I retrieved a hand towel from her bathroom, and when I came back, she was sitting up in bed, the sheets wrapped around her. "Lie back, baby," I said, but she didn't.

"Edward, it's been six months."

"I know it's been six months," I said, handing her the towel without another word.

I sat on the edge of the bed, my shoulders hunched.

"Maybe there really is something wrong with me."

I turned to face her, frustrated. "Is that really what you think? Bella…this isn't your fault. It's not that there's something wrong with you. Something bad happened to you, and even though it's not fair, you're still dealing with the consequences. And I'm sorry. I wish I could take that all away. I'm trying to, in fact. But we both have to accept that this is hard, and all we can do is try."

"Don't get so upset," she whispered, running her hands over her face. "You're making me feel guilty."

"God, Bella, I'm not trying to!" I said, struggling to keep my voice calm. "I'm trying to explain to you that these things happen, and that it's not your fault. Just…" I groaned, turning and crawling over towards her on the bed. "Let me eat you out."

She snorted, almost like a laugh, but shook her head. "I don't _need_ it," she insisted. "Don't feel like you owe me anything."

"I _want_ to," I insisted, tugging on the sheet she had wrapped around her. "Not because I think you need it but because it's something I want to do. Something I love doing to you."

"What if I can never come from sex? What if this is how it always is?" Bella asked, and I let go of the sheet when I saw tears in her eyes. "Making love with you is unbelievable even without being able to come but it's like it's…it's _taunting_ me or something. I want to share that with you, and I know you feel that way, too. Please don't pretend like you don't."

"I do," I admitted. "But I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to. Especially right now. You know there's added stress, and I'm sure it doesn't help that you're so fixated. Just relax." I rubbed her shoulder, feeling the tension she carried. "Relax," I repeated in a whisper, kissing her soft lips.

She did, finally letting the sheet fall and letting me in.

… …

"Congratulations, Edward!" Everyone chorused and raised their glasses, and I felt my cheeks flush.

I pulled Bella closer to my side, then drained my champagne glass. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you so much," I murmured in her ear after thanking everyone who had toasted to my promotion. My family, some friends, and even a few coworkers mingled around my apartment, although I appreciated them, all I could focus on was Bella and Lucas, who was being watched by someone other than family for the first time.

"You're welcome. I'm so proud of you."

"Much needed, huh?" My brother appeared at my mind, elbowing me. "Gotta start paying some bills now."

"He's been paying bills," Bella reminded him, still grinning. " _We're_ paying for a house."

"Do me a favor and don't remind Rosalie. She's hating our apartment more and more every day," Emmett said, wincing. "I'm happy for you guys, though. Congrats again."

The night was filled with many more congratulations to me on for my promotion…until they were to both of us for an entirely different occasion.

I'd been carrying the ring around for more than three months now, and every proposal I had tried to plan seemed too outlandish and too…much. It needed to be more spontaneous, more _us_.

So when the feeling suddenly hit me; the undeniable urge to get down on one knee and ask her to marry me, I did.

"Edward…" she gaped at me, totally shocked, as I held the ring out. The party around us went silent, waiting for her response. But they didn't have to wait long- Bella bent down and kissed me before saying yes. That's when the congratulations had started ringing out again, and people, especially my mother and sister in law, clamored closer to see the ring I had put on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Bella said, kissing me again. "Wow, Edward…"

"It was my mother's," my dad said, hugging Bella. "She would have wanted you to have it if she had lived long enough to meet you. My mother was a wonderful grandmother to all of her grandchildren, but she and Edward were kindred spirits, and she left the ring to him when she died a few years ago. It looks perfect on you."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella said, looking at the ring again. "I love it."

I really had thought the ring was perfect for Bella- it was made up of a cluster of several small stones on a delicate gold bang, and was just as beautiful as she was. My grandmother really would have wanted Bella to have it.

Like I had said, it was perfect for Bella, just like Bella was perfect for me.

… …

 **Some more frustrations, but there will be a happy ending. I didn't mean that as a double entendre when I wrote it but...**

 **Were you expecting them to get engaged?! Some of you thought it should have happened earlier, and while it totally could have, this was their perfect timing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey friends! What's new with you guys?**

 **Only three chapters left after this. How crazy! I'm still in a little bit of denial, I think. Hoping to be done by next weekend (weekend of the eighteenth). We'll see, though. Things are still a little crazy on my end, but I love my little escape.**

 **This chapter touches on some more sensitive issues. You know that Bella and Edward are frustrated- they work on that in this chapter, and therefore the events of the past and the repercussions of those events are revisited. It's definitely not graphic at all or even descriptive, but I just want to give a warnin.**

… …

 _ **Bella Swan**_

Things couldn't have been much better. We were so happy, living the lives we'd carefully created ourselves and not taking any second for granted. Lucas was growing and thriving and making me fall in love with him every day. Even if I was having a bad day, he could remedy it. I could say the same about Edward, but of course it's different when it's your child.

Lucas was my child, and sometimes the fierce love I felt for him surprised me. I remembered being worried about becoming a mother, being terrified that I wouldn't be able to love my child like a normal mother because of who their father was. But I also remembered all of those worries and doubts being washed away when I heard his heartbeat for the first time, when I felt him kick and move inside of me for months, and especially the moment that they placed him in my arms for the first time.

Now not a sliver of doubt remained, and it had been like that for a long time. I was happiest when I was with him, and I knew that my number one purpose in life was to be the mother he deserved.

And it warmed my heart to know that Edward felt the same way. He wasn't Lucas' biological father- he was more than that. He loved Lucas, and was in his life by choice. He _was_ Lucas' father, even if things weren't official yet. The paperwork was filed, and the preliminary hearing was fast approaching. After that, all we needed to do was finalize, and really, things were already final for our little family. We were slowly working our way towards happily ever after.

… …

It may have seemed ridiculous in the grand scheme of things, but there was really only one hiccup in our happiness.

I don't think either of us meant to get so frustrated and bent out of shape over something like sex. But somehow it had morphed into a major point of tension. At first, it had been a fun challenge. We had joked that it would be a good time trying to make it happen. But then a few weeks went by, and a few months. Nothing changed, and frustrations grew.

Of course, having an orgasm wasn't always the point of sex. We still enjoyed ourselves, and enjoyed the feelings that only physical love brought. No, it wasn't that. It was the _reason_ that I couldn't. I hated that my past still had so much power over me, and I knew that Edward hated it, too.

I didn't see Dr. Harrison as much as I had last year, but I was still a patient in her office. And after a few discussions about my feelings and the problems Edward and I were having in the bedroom, she referred us to a sex therapist.

We had both resisted at first. There wasn't really anything _wrong_ with our sex life. But my inability to orgasm had somehow created a rift that we wanted to fix.

Dr. Meyer was a small woman with a large presence. She sat on the couch opposite Edward and I, looking like she was ready to give us answers. We had already talked about why we thought we were having problems in the area, and some of my worries had already been eased when she explained that this was a fairly common problem for people who had been in this situation.

She asked questions for a while, getting a feel for us and our worries. And then she started diving in.

"Is there anything you can think of? Anything that helps you during sex?"

I thought for a moment, feeling the pressure. So I looked at Edward instead of the Dr. Meyer, and said it to him, instead.

"Well, it, um, really helps me relax when we make eye contact with each other."

"Good! That's good," Dr. Meyer exclaimed. "Really pay attention to both what makes you comfortable _and_ what makes you uncomfortable. Identify the things that will help you get the most out of sex and also what triggers to avoid. I know it's a little odd to talk about this in a clinical setting, but think of this as a safe zone. It's better to focus on what may trigger negative reactions here, rather than in the bedroom."

"Okay," I said, trying to think harder. "I know there are some things that _would_ bother me, but…Edward doesn't do those things in the first place."

"That's okay," she encouraged. "Sometimes, _especially_ during sex, we say or do things that just happen in the moment. They're not premediated, and it might not be something you expect. It happens. You have these things you know will bother you, so if you can tell your partner," she gestured towards Edward, "you won't have to worry about it happening unexpectedly, and he won't be afraid to try some new, different things that you might both find pleasurable."

Edward squeezed my hand, looking into my eyes. "You can tell me, Bella. You know I'd never do anything you don't want me to. But I have to know what those things are."

I realized then that Edward had probably been holding back. He was always so sweet and gentle with me- for some reason it hadn't occurred to me that he might want different things…and maybe my body did, too.

"Don't…" I trailed off, but found my voice again with Edward smiled gently. "Don't pull my hair. Or…or make me beg. Don't hold me down. I just…I can't. Look at me during. You already do, but don't ever stop. It makes me feel so safe, and reminds me that I'm with _you_ now, and will be for the rest of my life. Smile at me, just like you're doing now."

I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek, feeling the curve of his sweet smile against the palm of my hand.

"That's great, Bella," Dr. Meyer said gently. "Openness is important, for both of you. Lay out boundaries, and then you don't have to worry about them during sex. Know what you need from each other."

I nodded, and Edward smiled at me again.

"So, tell me more about your role during sex, Bella. Do you feel that you have a choice? Do you ever initiate, or take control?" She asked, leaning forward.

"I…I, uh…I guess not," I said, a little surprised.

It wasn't anything I had thought about before, but no, I didn't ever take control. I never felt that I was being forced, and I always enjoyed having sex with Edward, but I realized now that sex was always something that I was passive about.

"Taking control about when you want to have sex or what you do during sex can help you feel that you have taken back your ability to choose. Edward, I'm not implying that you have ever or would ever take away Bella's choice to have sex," Dr. Meyer clarified. "Based on what Bella has told me, she enjoys the closeness that sex creates, even if she isn't able to orgasm. And that's good. It's a really great sign that she can enjoy sex and feel some pleasure."

"I hate that this has become such a big issue," Edward admitted. "We joked about this at first, and I don't think either of us meant for it to become such a problem."

"I understand, but it's normal for there to be problems. Of course, it's unrealistic to think that every single sexual encounter will end in an orgasm. The sad truth is that sex alone usually doesn't result in an orgasm for the woman."

"We know that," Edward said. "It's just…an emotional barrier for her. At least that's how she's described it to me. And that's why it really bothers me."

PTSD is a hard diagnosis to live with, and before Dr. Harrison explained to me that was what I was experiencing, I hadn't thought it was possible in this kind of situation. But it made sense now, and I understood what Edward was saying. It wasn't about the physical problem; it was the emotional and mental problems.

"I know a diagnosis is helpful, but it can also hurt," Dr. Meyer said thoughtfully. "When did your counselor diagnosis you, Bella?"

"Almost two years ago," I admitted. "Even before the trial and the divorce and…everything."

"So, you had this diagnosis before you and Edward starting being sexually intimate."

We both nodded, and she pursed her lips.

"This is just a thought; something to try. Disassociation is a common way for women in your situation to be able to enjoy sex again. I want you to try that, but instead of just disassociating from the act, disassociate from your diagnosis. You are not Bella, victim of abuse and PTSD sufferer. You are Bella, a strong young woman who wants to enjoy sex. Bella, Edward's lover and friend. Take the negative thoughts out of the equation. I know it's easier said than done, but I want you to try it."

… …

"I thought she was very helpful," Edward said as we sat down at the kitchen table. Esme had babysat Lucas for us this afternoon, and she had been sweet enough to also leave a lasagna warming in the oven. "What did you think?"

I nodded as I poured us each a glass of wine, reflecting on our appointment. "I thought so, too," I answered. "I was a little nervous…but she made me feel a lot better. It was awkward to talk about at first but she was so professional and still so open. And I thought she offered some great insight. She gave me a lot to think about."

"Me, too," Edward agreed. He reached out with his free hand and took mine, squeezing once. "And one thing I feel like I need to say is that I am not unsatisfied with you in any way, but specifically in our sex life. I just want you to be free of your demons and feel the way I do during sex."

"I know," I assured him. "I'm sorry things got so…messy, and frustrating. But I think we were a little too fixated. I just want to enjoy you, and for you to enjoy me. Without frustration, hesitation, or reservations."

"I love you," Edward replied. "And I hope you know I feel the same way."

As we continued with our dinner, our conversation turned to much lighter topics. We talked about everything, and it was a welcome change to have a partner who I felt so comfortable with. Nothing was off limits between us, not things that were extremely personal nor things that might seem mundane. It solidified how healthy our relationship was, and the mutual love and respect we had for each other. It made me realize how lucky we were.

It just made me happy.

… …

 **Our little lovebirds have come so far! And they're about to get what they've been wanting!**

 **Just a heads up- right now, the chapter plan I have set up for the chapters is two more regular chapters and then a little "epilogue". There are smaller events that will happen too, but chapter 25 will feature the adoption being finalized and chapter 26 will have their wedding. Just some things to look forward to, I guess!**

 **James is also now gone for good. I'm not done with the last three chapters yet but I think he'll only be mentioned in passing and not in a necessarily bad way- that's it. More happy news!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Maybe I'm being too ambitious/speaking too soon, but I'm hoping to update again fairly quickly- shooting for late tomorrow night. We'll see!**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"I drove by your lot on my way to work this morning," my dad said. "It's coming along nicely."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. "I was there yesterday with Emmett, and the foreman said that for now, they're a little ahead of schedule."

He nodded, smiling at me. "I'm proud of you son. I always have been, but these last few years have really shown me that how much you have grown."

"Thanks, dad," I murmured. "That means a lot to me. And thank you for helping me throughout these past few years. Not just with watching Lucas or being so great to Bella- thank you for supporting all three of us during the hard times and celebrating the good times with us."

"You're welcome. Your mother and I love Bella like she is one of our own, and Lucas is already our grandson in our eyes. We'd do anything for the three of you."

I knew that my parents had made so much of what had happened in the last few years possible, and even though I never took them for granted, I was happy that I finally vocalized my appreciation. Without them, things would be a lot less secure and more overwhelming. Bella didn't have parents to fall back on, so the way my parents stepped up for her had cemented them as heroes in my eyes.

The adoption finalization was fast approaching, and even though I already felt like I was a father, having _my_ father by my side as I did this meant the world to me.

I knew that I would falter, and I would sometimes fail. But I loved Lucas, and my own father had taught me that while no father is perfect, as long as you love and care for them, you are a good father. There's more to it to that, but my father's succinct words of encouragement stuck in my head.

" _Love him and care for him, Edward. Protect him and teach him right from wrong. That's all you need to be a good father."_

… …

I watched as Bella ran her hand over Lucas' hair, smoothing it down for the fiftieth time.

"You're going to rub all of his hair off," I teased gently, even though I was nervous, too.

She elbowed me gently, but I saw a small smile cross her lips.

Even though the adoption was all but official to us, we knew that as long as things weren't official in the eyes of the court, we couldn't consider things final. So here we were, bright and early, waiting for the judge to call our case. I felt like we had been in far too many courtrooms in the past few years, and even though this adoption was a happy occasion, I would be relieved when we no longer had to frequent the county courthouse.

"Case 17 5 00027 5, Lucas Edward Swan."

Bella practically jumped out of her skin when we were called, and the three of us were ushered to the front by our lawyer. We were silent as introductions went around, and the purpose of the hearing was stated. The judge had everyone stand and administer the oath, and then began the official proceedings of the petition hearing.

It seemed like there were a thousand steps, but I listened dutifully to the judge.

"Mr. Cullen, please state for the court that you understand the legal ramifications of finalizing this adoption and that you are willing to assume these responsibilities and commitments, including: being legally responsible and obligated for the support and maintenance of the adoptee, which will include food, clothing, shelter, and educational and medical support and maintenance; undertaking the intellectual, spiritual, and moral guidance of the adoptee; and providing love, affection, and encouragement and there may be certain inconveniences, both large and small, if the request is granted."

"I do," I said, my voice surprisingly strong for how nervous and excited I was.

He continued, and I answered every following question, also stating my commitment.

"Do you understand the permanency of these commitments and that they go well beyond the adoptee's 18th birthday? Is there any reason, either physically or mentally, that you could not assume or fulfill these obligations? Do you have any hesitations or reservations? Are you aware of the medical and social history of the adoptee, and if so, do you still desire to adopt the child? If the petition is granted, you will be a parent in all respects legally, just as if the child had been born to you, and you will be liable for all duties and responsibilities just as if you were the birth father. Do you understand that if the request is granted, the child will be an heir at law to you? If this request is granted, you have made a lifelong commitment to the child."

There was even more after that- involving both me and my lawyer, and I almost felt like my head was going to explode. Of course this was all information I had known and was prepared for- plus, Lucas had been like a son to me since before he was born. But it was different hearing it from the judge, and knowing that I was so close to finally gaining legal custody over the child I already considered my son.

Finally, and judge cleared his throat and delivered the decision of the court-

"Based upon the report and recommendations in the file and made here today, and the testimony taken here today, the court finds that granting the request or petition is desirable and in the best interests of Lucas Edward Swan, and that such parties in all respects are willing and have the ability to support and maintain this child, and such petitioner is willing to undertake and have the ability to promote and foster the welfare and best interests of such child. The petitioner is, along with his home, suitable for granting this request. From and after this date, the parents of the adoptee are Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen, and the name of the adoptee is Lucas Edward Cullen."

… …

My family had come to the hearing to witness the finalization of the adoption, and my mom had wanted to throw a big party afterwards to celebrate.

But after a lot of thought and a discussion between me and Bella, we had decided on a quiet day with just our little family, instead. My mom understood, of course, and now that we were home, I knew we had made the right choice.

Nothing in our dynamic had really changed. Our lives would continue the same way, and Lucas was too young to even realize there had been a legal change. I had been "dada", just like Bella was "mama" since he started saying his first words.

In the past few months, we had fluctuated between being nervous about finalizing and thinking it wasn't a big deal. We already lived as a family, and Bella and I had always considered ourselves equal co parents, even if I hadn't legally been Lucas' father yet. But anxiety had still lingered, because legally, it was a big step. Sometimes it seemed like just a piece of paper, and sometimes it seemed monumental.

But now that it was done, all the different feelings were replaced with happiness. We _were_ a family, not just officially, but also in all the other ways that really mattered. And that would never change.

… …

"The house will be done in two weeks," I announced to Bella as soon as I walked in the door. "That's when we can start moving the furniture in."

I hung my coat up in the closet like normal, and tossed my keys onto the small table by the door. Usually Bella met me in the hallway when I came in, but today, silence greeted me.

"Bella?" I called, toeing off my shoes before walking deeper into what used to be "my" apartment and was now "ours". "You home?"

That was a silly question- I knew she was home. We had one of those apps on your phone that you can use to see the location of your friends and family members- Bella had been home since this afternoon. I caught myself starting to worry, my heart pounding in my chest.

But that stopped when I pushed the door open to our bedroom and found Bella lounging on the bed, smiling at me.

"You scared me," I complained, but walked over to her and kissed her waiting lips. "Where's Lucas?"

"Rosalie took him and Henry to Gymboree."

I nodded, focused on Bella's obvious nakedness beneath the thin robe she worn.

"I've been waiting for you."

I groaned, kissing her again. I felt her hands undoing the buttons on my shirt, and although her forwardness took me by surprise, I embraced it. Dr. Meyer had talked to us about the importance of Bella initiating sex, and while she hadn't felt comfortable doing it at first, she was obviously taking the plunge now.

"Come here," she said in between kisses, slipping her hands underneath of my now unbuttoned shirt. "Make love to me."

I started to crawl on top of her, but grinned when she settled on top of me, instead. I helped her remove my shirt, then folded my arms behind my head and watched.

She still seemed a little unsure, but I told tell she was determined as she tossed aside her robe. I tried my best to keep a passive role, only stepping in to help her finish undressing me. I let her take her time, running her hands over me and testing the waters. I did what I could to reassure her, keeping eye contact and smiling at her between kisses.

"I love you," I said, remembering how much she needed to hear that.

Just like every time we'd had sex in the last few months, we had to work at it. But somehow the energy was different, and it gave me hope. We'd tried just about everything we could physically during sex- manual stimulation, toys, different positions…some of it had seemed to help but it was becoming increasingly clear that the main problem was a mental and emotional one, not a physical one.

I loved Bella, and I had for a long time. I respected her, and saw her as my equal- my partner in life without whom I could not succeed. Making love to her was an experience that made me feel things I hadn't thought possible before.

Seeing and feeling her be able to have an orgasm during sex did things to me I couldn't explain. It wasn't just that it was sexually desirable for me- it was more about the emotions. I knew how badly we had both wanted this and how hard we had both worked- but especially her.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she kept repeating, grasping my hips to hold herself up. "Edward…"

The way she moved, the way she called out…it was enough to do me in, and I held her close as she collapsed on my chest.

I felt her wet tears on my skin, and I just held her tighter and kissed her soft hair. "I love you," I whispered, feeling like I could cry, too.

"I love you," she repeated, sniffling. "Thank you."

"No, Bella…" I shook my head.

She peeked up at me, her eyes full of relief.

"I love you, too," I said. "More than anything."

… …

 **I thought about it a lot and had written a few separate drafts, but ultimately decided that was how I wanted to write their very brief sex scene in this chapter. Very fade to black and non-graphic, because that's not really what I wanted to focus on. But there's more to come.**

 **Just letting you all know that for the legal information in this chapter, I consulted the Michigan Judicial Institute's form on finalizing an adoption in a petition hearing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Literally cannot believe that this is the last regular chapter! This story has taken me a while to get done but suddenly it seems like no time at all has passed.**

 **I've got a bit of the epilogue done, but I think it won't be up til later this week. We'll see!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

… … **.**

 _ **Bella Swan**_

I stared at myself in the mirror, having a hard time wrapping my mind around what I saw in the reflection.

My white dress was simple, and there was no veil in my hair or a completely over the top bouquet, but I undeniably looked like a bride.

Despite missing all of those elements, I felt like I'd already seen myself looking remarkably similar to how I looked now. It had been almost fifteen years ago now, when I had been so much more naïve and had been someone else's bride. Of course, Edward and James didn't compare. Maybe I wouldn't have been able to see that all those years ago, but now, the difference could not have been more clear. I felt so much better not just as Edward's bride but also as myself.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to smile at my reflection. Things were different now. _I_ was different, and in the past few years, I had never been happier. I couldn't even imagine how happy the rest of our life together would be.

"Perfect," Rosalie announced, coming up behind me and smiling at me in the reflection of the mirror. "How do you feel, Bella?"

"Scared," I admitted, letting my guard down. "I've been here before, Rosalie, and even though this is Edward…it's hard not to focus on the past."

"Of course it is," Rosalie said gently. "An hour before my wedding, I was a complete nervous wreck. It's normal to feel overwhelmed. But think about it…it like two hours, you'll be married to Edward."

I smiled at her, feeling relieved. "Thank you, Rose."

She squeezed my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my cheek before leaving to give me some more time with my thoughts.

She was right- the nerves were from the enormity of what was about to happen, not because it would be with Edward. Just thinking about him helped me relax.

I'd been married before, yes. I'd been in this situation and I'd married James Hunter. But I did it for all the wrong reasons, even if I had realized it far too late. I hadn't known the man I married back then. But I knew Edward. I knew everything about him, even his flaws. And I loved him wildly despite those flaws. The best part was that he knew me and loved me, too. Despite everything- the damage, the failed marriage, the fact that I had a child…for any other man, those things might be considered baggage, and _unwanted_ baggage at that.

Edward loved me and my past. He loved my son, and now Lucas was really ours, not just mine. And after today, Edward and I shared a past, a present, and a future. We would carry each other's burdens and share in each other's successes. There was no more "yours" and "mine" when it came to the biggest parts of life. It was "ours".

Of course, we would still get to be our own people. We wouldn't just be a married couple and parents, we'd still be ourselves. But it was different when you can trust another person to support you when it's hard to be just you.

"You have a beautiful smile, Bella."

Esme had appeared at my side, looking beautiful as ever in her "mother of the groom" attire.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, squeezing her hand. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Come, sit with me," she urged, tugging on my hand. "I'd like to talk to you."

I dutifully followed her to the sofa of the bridal suite, making sure to tuck my gown underneath me in a way that wouldn't allow the material to crease.

Esme reached for my hand again, and I let her. It felt so good to have a maternal figure again, or really, at all. It had been fifteen years since I had seen my own mother, and even before that, she had never been like this. I'd had no idea what I was really missing out on until Edward had brought Esme into my life.

"This is for you," Esme began, holding out a little blue pouch. I started to protest, but she shook her head firmly. "It's yours, Bella. Carlisle and I wanted to get you a wedding gift. You've been a daughter to us for years now, and we're thrilled that it will be official today. You, and Lucas, are the most perfect addition to our family. I know your path to us was a difficult one, and I wish you hadn't gone through so much to get here, but I am so thankful you're with us now."

There were tears in my eyes as I opened the pouch, and welled as I pulled out the dainty bracelet. It complimented my engagement ring perfectly, with the same clusters of diamonds circling it.

"We had to made to go with your ring," Esme said, helping me put it on after I held my wrist out. "It's a perfect match, just like you and Edward."

"Thank you so much," I said, trying to keep my tears from falling. Alice would kill me if I got raccoon eyes. "This means the world to me. Not just the jewelry- even though it's gorgeous. Thank you for making me a part of your family. You're not just my in laws- you and Carlisle are parents to me, and I am so glad my son has you as his grandparents. And thank you for Edward. The man he is today is a huge testament to how he was raised."

We embraced, and I wasn't so nervous anymore.

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

I stared at myself in the mirror, having a hard time wrapping my mind around what I saw in the reflection.

It wasn't like being a bride, where the white dress and fancy accessories make it clear you're getting married. I had worn a tuxedo before, even though it had never been for something so monumental. Prom, my brother's wedding, my friends' weddings…it was nothing like this.

Being the groom was a little odd. It was one of the biggest days of my life, but it seemed like a dream. I'd started the day picking up the flowers, with Lucas as my copilot. Then we'd played a round of golf with my dad, Emmett, and Jasper…but had really spent most of the time at the bar. Emmett had suggested burritos for lunch, but luckily my dad had intervened and we had settled on sandwiches. And now we'd been at the hotel for over an hour, getting ready.

Lucas toddled into my line of sight, lifting his arms up to me.

It was hard to believe he was two years old. Before he came along, I hadn't been around kids that much. My nephew, Henry, was barely two years older than him, and the two of them were pretty much my only experience.

His milestones astounded me, no matter how mundane they might have seemed to others. His unique little personality never failed to amaze me, either, and I couldn't believe such a small little person could be so full of energy and character. He was starting to say longer sentences now, and was starting to reveal himself as left-handed. And he was a total daddy's boy.

"You look cool, kid," I said, tugging gently on the clip on bow tie my dad had managed to wrangle him into. "What do you think?"

"Cool," Lucas replied, then reached for my own bowtie. "Cool."

"Yeah, we do look pretty good," I agreed. "What have you and Uncle Emmett been doing?"

"Playing, and coloring," he supplied, wriggling a little bit.

I took the hint, setting him down on his own two feet. "Are you ready to be in the wedding?" I asked, crouching down so that I was closer to his level.

"Yah."

"It's a pretty big day, dude. Mommy is probably nervous, just like I am. But we're so glad you're hear with us."

I knew he didn't have a clue what I was talking about, but I felt like I had to say it. This was my son, and even though most people might think it's backwards to have your kid in your wedding, I thought that it was perfect for us.

"What'd you do with your juice?" I asked, glancing around for the juice cup I'd given him earlier.

"All gone," he answered. "Daddy, more juice."

"Here, Lou, I gotcha," Jasper said, coming up behind us. "Your dad wants to talk to you, Edward."

Lucas shrieked happily as Jasper hefted him up, bouncing him around. "I'll get you some of that good juice. One day, when you're older, I'll buy you some of the _really_ good-"

"Jasper," I said with a groan. "You've gotta wait nineteen more years for that."

"Sure, sure," my cousin replied with an eye roll. He whisked Lucas off, and I sat down on the couch where my dad was waiting.

"Nervous?" he asked, smiling knowingly.

I nodded, slouching back against the couch cushions. "Incredibly so."

"Totally normal," he assured me. "Here, I have something for you."

I knew protesting wouldn't do me any good, so I accepted the small box he held out to me. Inside was a vintage looking pocket watch, complete with an engraving on the back that incredibly mimicked the clustered design of the diamonds that made up Bella's engagement ring. "Wow, dad…"

"Bella's engagement ring was your grandmother's, as you know. This was your grandfather's pocket watch."

"Thank you," I said, shaking my head. "It's amazing."

"You're very welcome," my dad said genuinely. "We're proud of you, son. You've grown up to be a wonderful man and you've found the most amazing woman to complete your life's journey with. You're happy, and your relationship is so strong despite the obstacles you've endured. As soon as you opened up to your mother and I about Bella, we've seen you grow into the perfect people for each other. You are both exactly what the other needs, and that's incredible to watch, especially as a parent. It's all your mother and I have ever wanted for you to have in a partner. Thank you for making us so proud, and for bringing Bella into our lives. She and Rosalie are the most wonderful daughters, just like Lucas and Henry are the perfect grandsons."

"You made it possible, dad," I said thickly. "You taught me what it meant to respect a woman, and the way you love and respect mom showed me how to be that man. Bella means the world to me."

"Congratulations." He clapped me on the shoulder, grinning. "Now, I know you're still nervous, so let's have another drink."

As tempting as that was, I begged off, instead wanting to spend some time alone.

No one complained as I shut the door to the bedroom behind me. I sat down on the bed, holding my head in my hands.

I had never been so sure about anything in my life- so why was I so nervous? It didn't help that I hadn't seen Bella in over twenty four hours now, and I couldn't wait until I saw her in her wedding dress. We'd come into the hotel separately, but tomorrow, we'd be leaving as husband and wife.

It was still hard to believe that just a few years ago, I hadn't thought I was anywhere ready for a wife and children. Now, I was hours away from having a wife and I already had a son I wouldn't trade for the world. Bella had turned my world completely upside down, and changed what I thought I had wanted. I had known from the start, even if I hadn't realized it. But she had been under my skin from day one, and even though I had questioned what to do back then, there had never really been that much of a choice.

All along, it had always been Bella.

… …

Seeing her in that dress wasn't anything like I had imagined- it was a million times better.

We had wanted a simple wedding with just family and friends, and we had gotten our wish. But she looked exquisite, like a nothing I could have ever imagined. But I should have expected it- she was far from simple.

Instead of tradition, Bella walked down the aisle hand in hand with Lucas. He dutifully went to stand with his grandfather as Bella reached me, but I kissed the top of his head before he did. Then I took Bella's hands in mine, and nothing had ever felt so right.

I couldn't stop staring into her eyes as we said our vows, even though I saw that she was getting misty eyed. Her voice trembled slightly, but so did mine. It was perfect.

Our first kiss as man and wife was just like every other kiss we'd shared over the years, but I knew it meant so much more. It was a new beginning.

We couldn't keep our hands off of each other during the photos or during the reception, and even though it was a great party, I'd never been more excited to leave early.

"As beautiful as you look," I said once we were finally alone in our suite, "I've never wanted to get you undressed faster."

She giggled, and if she was feeling anything like I was, she was a little drunk on champagne and a _lot_ drunk on happiness. "Sit on the bed," she said, and even though she'd been working on it for months, her confidence was still so sexy.

I watched eagerly as she slipped out of her dress, carefully hanging it up when she was left in just her underwear. It was simple but still incredibly sexy- white lace that hugged her body perfectly. It surprised me when she stripped for me the way that she did, but I loved every minute of it. It reminded me that not only was my wife incredibly sexy, she was also incredibly brave.

Her hands moved slowly as she exposed her skin to me, but the small smile remained on her face.

"You're perfect," I said, running my hands over everything as she finally stepped into my reach. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you for being my wife."

"I love you," she replied. " _Husband."_

Other than the role of "father", "husband" was probably my favorite ever. Especially coming from her mouth.

We kissed gently, but when Bella pressed herself against me, it intensified. She helped me discard my clothes, and the kissing continued for a while after we were both naked.

By now, we had practically memorized each other's bodies, but it felt different tonight. I was with my wife now, and I wanted to enjoy her.

"God, Edward," she gasped, finally just pulling me on top of her. "I want you so badly it almost hurts."

It feels incredible to be skin to skin, and even more so when we push and pull and finally join together. It just seems like one of those times that should be slow and beautiful, and I could tell by her movements and noises that she was feeling the same way.

Moving in and out of her always felt euphoric, but the special connection between us tonight made it so pleasurable that it was almost unbearable.

"Edward," she moaned, arching her back. "Oh my…God, Edward…"

"I know, baby," I replied, smiling lazily. "I almost don't want it to end."

It didn't happen every time, and I knew we couldn't ever expect it to, but I had to admit I was thrilled when I felt my wife nearing an orgasm on our wedding night. It was perfect, and felt monumental.

She came apart beneath me, crying out and squeezing the hell out of me. I finished shortly after, even though I really had felt like it could have lasted forever. "I'm so happy you're my wife," I whispered, laying my head on her chest. She ran her hands through my sweaty hair, then kissed my forehead.

"I'm so happy _and lucky_ that you're my husband," Bella replied. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

We laid together in silence for a while, basking in our happiness.

"Edward?" Bella asked after a while, catching me off guard.

"Hmm?" I answered, my eyes still closed.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

That woke me up, and I turned my head up so I could look into her eyes. "You know I feel the same way."

"No," she said gently, smiling as she shook her head. "You're my savior, Edward. Mine and Lucas'. You set us free."

… …

 **See you for the epilogue soon : )**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so, so much for reading and sticking with me til the end. I'm so grateful for all of you, and I hope you enjoy the epilogue.**

… …

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"Love you, Daddy," Lucas mumbled, hugging his stuffed lion close as he drifted off to sleep.

I felt like I loved him a little more every single time he said that, and it never got old. "Love you, too," I said, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"He's getting too big," Bella remarked as we walked out of his room together. "When did that happen?"

"God, I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "Seems like just yesterday that he was a brand new baby."

She just smiled, and although I wanted to bring up the possibly of another baby, I held my tongue.

We'd talked about it on our honeymoon- which we had just gotten back from two weeks ago. Bella had said that she needed to think about it, but would like to have another baby. Physically, she said, she was ready. Financially, too. We were doing well, and could afford another baby. Bella was done with her classes, and worked part time. She wanted to open her own dessert catering company eventually, but for now, we were good.

Another baby meant added stress to Bella, and with her PTSD…we weren't sure how she would handle the added stress and hormones that came with pregnancy. It was becoming easier and easier for her to disassociate from her diagnosis, but being able to disassociate for nine months would definitely be a stretch.

Sometimes it seemed like now was the right time. For me, at least. I'd never been happier with Bella as my wife, and I loved being a father. Work was doing well and we weren't worried about money. However, it wasn't just about me. She hadn't brought it up again, but I was beginning to realize that despite how happy we were together, it just wasn't the right time for her. And we're a team- especially in parenthood. If it wasn't right for her, I knew it wasn't right for _us_.

… …

 _ **One year later**_

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table when I got home, but barely glanced up as I walked in. Feeling frustrated, I let the door slam behind me.

She looked up then, frowning at me. "I've been waiting for you for two hours," she said. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry," I said shortly, tossing my briefcase on the cluttered counter. "My meeting ran late."

"And you couldn't have called? I was worried sick."

"My phone died this afternoon, and I couldn't find my phone charger this morning because this place is such a mess," I replied.

She looked away then, and I instantly felt like the world's biggest asshole.

Yes, I'd had a hard day. My assistant had called in sick last minute, and my day had been jam packed with meetings and phone calls. Yes, the house was a complete mess. But Bella was my wife, not a maid, and I knew _I'd_ be worried sick if she ever came home two hours late without calling first. We'd been married for a year now, and although we were happy and loved each other more than ever, I think we would both agreed that things were hard.

"I'm sorry," I said, sighing. "Bella…"

She still didn't look at me, so I approached her. "Bella, come on." I lifted my hand to run my fingers through my hair, and I didn't miss the way she flinched. It made my heart constrict.

I took a step back, even more frustrated now. "I'd _never_ hit you, Bella," I said firmly. "Never."

"I know," she finally said, her voice shaking. "I'm sorry. I just…"

She trailed off, but we both knew why she had flinched.

It had been _years_ since she had been with him. And we were happy together now. But every once and a while, the past reared its ugly head and turned my wife into something that made me feel hopeless. I couldn't even imagine how it made _her_ feel.

Bella was crying now, and I didn't hesitate to crouch down in front of her and place my hands on her knees. "It's okay," I murmured. "You'll never have to deal with that again."

"I know," Bella said through her tears. "I know that. That's why it's so hard when I suddenly…regress. Why can't I get over this?"

I wished there was a simple answer, but after years of trying to help Bella through this, I knew that there wasn't. She still saw her counselor from time to time, but unfortunately the problems she had weren't predictable and oftentimes fell in between her appointments. Besides, Bella had said time and time again that she wanted to try and take a step back from counseling and eventually eliminate it. But that wouldn't be possible if things like this kept happening.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just be you," she replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

We stayed silent for a few minutes, me rubbing her legs gently and her trying to stop her tears.

"I really am sorry about tonight," I said, breaking the silence. "I had a hard day, but that's no excuse. I'll make sure to get ahold of you next time."

"I know. Thank you."

She tilted her head down to kiss me, then looked around a little shyly. "The place really is a mess. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, babe. You're busy, too, and Lucas is a real tornado," I assured her. "I'll grab something to eat and then start putting stuff away. Hey," I glanced around, "Where is Lucas?"

"I was feeling so overwhelmed this afternoon that I asked Alice to babysit for a few hours."

Despite everyone's assurances that they didn't mind watching Lucas every once and a while, Bella told me she still felt guilty about it. So if she had let Alice take him for the day, I knew she was really having a hard time.

"Sit tight, and I'll heat us up some dinner," I said, kissing her forehead as I stood.

I did so, and set a glass of wine in front of her after reheating some of the spaghetti we'd had the night before.

Our meal was quiet, but I had to admit that despite today's troubles, it was still nice to be alone with my wife. Our lives were hectic, and we rarely got time alone together. It wasn't the best of circumstances, but we had to take what we could get.

… …

"Sometimes he seems like two different people. How can this sweet little boy sometimes be such a terror?" Bella asked, half-joking as I tucked Lucas into his bed.

"He's only three," I reminded her. "The 'terrible twos' thing is totally a lie. I love the kid to death but it's really 'terrible twos, threes, fours...'."

She elbowed me, but I knew by her smile that she agreed.

We walked out of his room hand in hand after making sure his nightlight was turned on and the curtains were closed. We had picked up around the house before picking Lucas up from Alice and Jasper's, so it was far less cluttered and we didn't feel bad about stepping over some of the mess that was left to collapse onto the couch.

"Come here," I groaned, pulling her into my arms. She settled there, resting her head on my chest. "I really am sorry about tonight," I said softly. "It won't happen again."

"It's okay," she replied. "I think we were both just having a bad day. It happens."

I nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

She smiled up at me. "I love you, too."

"Was he really a nightmare today?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Lucas was my boy, but I knew the kid had a stubborn streak and a temper. We probably spoiled him a little, despite our efforts to bring him up well and discipline him as necessary, but didn't everybody do that?

"He was," Bella confirmed. "Worse than usual. He knows that you're the one with the real discipline. I try…but he knows my weakness."

"He can smell fear," I teased.

"I love him, even when he's acting up, but sometimes…god, sometimes he looks like his father."

We very, very rarely spoke of James Hunter, especially as Lucas' father. Because really, he wasn't. But I knew exactly what she meant. Lucas looked like his mother, but when he was throwing a tantrum or being a pain, Bella and I could see his birth father in him. It was a little scary, especially for Bella, but we knew it didn't mean anything. Lucas couldn't help who had fathered him, and he wasn't a bad child.

"I still love him," I murmured. "And I know you do, too."

"Of course I do. More than life itself," Bella replied quietly. "I wouldn't trade him for anything. He was worth all of the pain, including childbirth."

"What do you think about reopening that discussion?" I asked after a minute. "About doing it again?"

Bella was quiet for a moment, but I saw a small smile on her face. "Well, we haven't talked about it since our honeymoon. I think it's safe to discuss it again."

"I still feel the same way. I'd love to have more children with you."

"I've been thinking about it lately," Bella admitted. "It…it's something that I want. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet…but I would like for it to happen eventually."

"That's enough for me," I assured her. "I'm ready when you are."

… …

"She thinks we can get pregnant on our own," Bella said, radiating excitement. She'd had a doctor's appointment this morning, and then had met me on my lunch break to food and a chance to talk.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Well…there were multiple problems, before. It wasn't all me…after all, it did take me two years after we were married to get pregnant in the first place. And you know why that pregnancy didn't last. After that, the doctor said it could have been a combination of problems that prevented me from getting pregnant without in vitro. There were some complications with my uterus, but a large part on why we settled on artificial insemination because they needed to harvest sperm in order for it to actually work."

This was one of the things Bella had gotten more comfortable with, and even though it surprised me, I admired her for it. It was one of the most painful parts of her past and accepting it was a big part of healing.

"So…"

"So, I'm going to stop by birth control after this month, and we can start trying. The doctor said that if we aren't successful after six months, to schedule an appointment. Normally she'd have us wait longer but given my history…"

"Wow," I said, grinning at her. "So we could be pregnant as early as next month."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We might need help," she warned.

"I know, I know. I'm just…wow, I'm excited. I can't wait to have another baby with you."

We kissed over the table, and it was on to the next chapter in our lives.

… …

For months, we tried. And after five months, Bella greeted me at the door with a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Are you?" I asked, dropping my briefcase on the floor as soon as I walked in.

"I haven't taken the tests yet," she said, pecking me on the cheek. "I was waiting for you."

"Well, I'm here, so let's go."

Ten minutes later, Bella and I were sitting on the edge of the bathtub, trying to work up the courage to look at the two tests perched on the counter.

"You look," she said, biting her lip.

I wanted to protest, but knew I had to. And when I picked up the tests, I was so glad that I'd been the one to check.

"Two pink lines," I said. "On each."

She squealed, and I dropped the tests back on the counter just in time to catch her as she launched herself into my arms.

… …

"Do you want to know the sex?" The sonogram technician asked.

Bella and I exchanged a glance, and she nodded, reaffirming our previous decision. "Yes, please," she said, squeezing my hand tightly.

The tech was silent for a moment as she moved the wand around a little, squinting at the screen. "Well, congratulations- it's a girl!"

"A girl," I breathed out, totally stunned. "A girl, Bella!"

I kissed her lips, practically giddy with happiness.

I would've been completely over the moon either way, but a girl…wow.

Later, after the appointment was over, the tech left us so that Bella could get dressed, and I still couldn't believe it.

"What are we going to do with a girl, huh?" I asked, wiping at the tears that had started to gather in my eyes.

"God, the first girl in the family. She's going to be spoiled rotten," Bella said, grinning from ear to ear. "And Lucas is going to be the most protective big brother ever. He's going to be so excited when we tell him."

When we had told Lucas that he was going to be a big brother, he had explicitly asked for a little sister. He was getting his wish, and I couldn't even imagine how thrilled he'd be.

"A girl," I repeated, obviously still a little shocked.

Bella laughed, coming over and kissing me after she had buttoned her shirt back up. "A girl," she confirmed. "You better get used to it, babe. You've only got four and a half months left."

… …

"She's tiny," Lucas said, his eyes glued to his brand new baby sister. "When will she be big?"

I laughed, reaching over and stroking her soft pink skin. "It'll take a while, Lou."

"What's her name?" He asked, and not for the first time.

We hadn't been able to decide on a name. Bella and I had been trying to pick one out for months, since we found out that she was a girl. We'd tried to incorporate Lucas into it, too, asking his opinion on our favorite names. He hadn't had much of an opinion, though, except for throwing a tantrum when we said we couldn't name the baby after a power ranger.

"Mom and I are still working on that one, bud. We'll tell you as soon as we decide," I promised.

He seemed placated, and the four of us were silent for a few minutes, soaking the feeling up. We were a family of four now, and nothing would ever be the same. It might be a little scary, but we had each other. There was so much love between us that we could get through anything.

… …

"Ava, ava, ava, ava…"

I tuned out Lucas' chanting- it was becoming somewhat of a morning ritual.

Coffee was all I cared about.

Suddenly, a steaming mug was in front of me, and Bella was smiling down at me. "Your shift is over," she said gently, kissing me. I gratefully accepted the mug, drinking deeply.

"Thanks," I said. I pulled her into my lap after setting my coffee cup on the table, squeezing gently. "They're pretty cute together, huh?" I asked, nodding toward Ava's crib.

Lucas had his face pressed again the bars as he talked to her, and Ava just kicked her feet. It had been four weeks since Ava was born, and the excitement had yet to wear off for Lucas. Of course, none of us were really a fan of her marathon screaming sessions, but even for Lucas, the sweet moments made it all worth it.

"How'd we get so lucky?" Bella asked, sighing.

I kissed her again, knowing that I asked myself that same exact question all the time. "I don't know, Bella. Sometimes it seems like a dream. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

… …

 **Love you all- let me know what you thought : )**


End file.
